Danielle Stands Up for Herself
by 1Engineer
Summary: What if Danielle had faced up to Henry and defended herself after Rodmilla attacked her at the Masque? This completed story is a plausible sequence in which Danielle stands up for herself before running away and losing her glass slipper.
1. Danielle Breaks Her Engagement

**Danielle Stands Up for Herself**

**Preface—Danielle Stands Up for Herself **

Someone asked the question, "What if Danielle had stood up for herself at the masque?"

When Danielle arrived at the masque and the Prince ran to where she was standing, I believe in response to Prince Henry's third question, "Then you are not engaged?" Danielle, instead of saying, "No, I am not," should have replied, "How could I be? Nicole de Lancret was my mother. My name is Danielle de Barbarac and the Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent is my stepmother. Will you please let me explain?"

Then, I believe, Prince Henry would have listened to Danielle and everything would have been fine.

However, even if Danielle had waited until the scene with the Baroness, I still believe there could have been a way to save the day. Even on the assumption that Prince Henry would have acted the way he did and turned cold toward Danielle.

Of course, with all the yelling by the baroness, the outbursts from the King, and the questioning by Prince Henry, it would have been difficult for Danielle to say anything. However, when Henry said, "Tell the people who you are," I believe Danielle should have ignored his request and simply said, "The baroness locked me in the cellar to prevent me from revealing her conspiracy to force Your Highness to marry Marguerite, but Signore da Vinci opened the door and let me out."

Then, I suppose there would have been a lot of hullabaloo and posturing by the baroness. However, I believe that sentence by Danielle would have been a nightmare for Rodmilla and Marguerite. It certainly would have put Rodmilla on the defensive. Furthermore, it would have raised so many questions, not the least of which being "why was Signore da Vinci involved?" I cannot imagine anyone, not even the Prince, walking away from that intrigue and refusing to give Danielle an opportunity to explain in private.

However, if Prince Henry still kept asking her to speak in public, Danielle should have said, "Your Highness, I must insist on explaining in private, because I refuse to say in public things that would embarrass the Royal family. I will be on the balcony if you wish to hear the whole story." And then walk away.

Now at that point, it would not have been possible for Prince Henry to be from the planet earth and not want answers. "What conspiracy could force the Prince to marry Marguerite?" And, "What is it that would embarrass the Royal family?" Therefore, Danielle would be guaranteed an opportunity to speak with Henry in private, which was her goal in the first place. Regardless of the outcome, at least Danielle would have had her revenge on Rodmilla and thwarted her plans for Marguerite to marry Henry. Since Danielle's goal was to be alone with Henry so she could explain without the noise from Rodmilla and King Francis, the exact answers to the questions she raised in Henry's mind were not important and might have been very simple. In response to the plot to force the Prince to marry Marguerite, Danielle might have responded by saying, "By spreading lies and rumors about Marguerite's competition, Rodmilla knew you would marry Marguerite as the only choice left." And to explain how the Royal family might have been embarrassed, Danielle could say, "I thought Your Highness would be embarrassed if people found out that a servant girl was able to deceive you."

If Danielle had been allowed to explain to Henry, away from the threats and intimidations of Rodmilla and King Francis, I believe Henry would have understood and accepted Danielle. However, in that event, Danielle would not have ran away and lost her glass slipper, the essence of the Cinderella story.

Nevertheless, between the assaults of Rodmilla and the intimidation of King Francis, Danielle's position was very precarious. Therefore, it is understandable that she did not respond with near perfect answers.

However, I thought Danielle should not have conceded so easily; so, I also wondered, "What if Danielle had faced up to Henry and defended herself after Rodmilla attacked her at the Masque?" This story is what I believe to be a plausible sequence in which Danielle stands up for herself before running away and losing her glass slipper.

In several scenes, I was able to use the words, with only a few modifications, from the original story.

Chapter 1 starts with the fanfare and Danielle's entrance into the ballroom. Except for minor modifications, I followed the book and/or movie up to, but not including, when Henry was going to walk away from Danielle after saying, "I've heard enough."

**Author's Commentary **

It should be understood that the movie "Ever After" is not historically accurate. The story takes place during the reign of Francis I (1494–1547, king of France (1515–47). His son, Henry II of France (1519-1559), married Catherine de Medici (1519-1589). However, without conflicting with the movie "Ever After" (except after Danielle arrives at the masque ball), I will make an effort to be historically accurate with medieval locations, names, customs, etc. This includes using a medieval map to verify that the names of the cities used in the story existed at the time. The surnames used existed at the time; however, the titles and first names are fictitious.

**Note**: Although I am an engineer and not a history major, I made an effort to be historically accurate by looking things up on the internet. However, Charlie Hayden in her 2006-01-15 review and others pointed out a number of historical mistakes, especially regarding the type of dress common to the time period and about Nobles performing which, according to Charlie Hayden, they would not have . While I'm willing to make minor corrections the errors pointed out by Charlie Hayden would require a replacement or major rewrite of at least thirty percent of the story. That is more than I willing to do.

The story takes place during the early 1500s. There were treaties with Spain in 1526, 1529 and 1544; however, Henry would be twenty in 1538. Our calendar, the Gregorian calendar, was instituted in October of 1582 and dates were advanced ten days to correct the error in the medieval year that had accumulated up to that time.

In medieval times, prior to the Gregorian calendar, people determined time by feast days. There were so many feast days; it was astonishing that they could keep track of all of them. People might have honored a feast day by reciting a short prayer. Seldom would there be an actual celebration or feast.

In keeping with medieval practice, when appropriate, I decided to use feast days as a basis for dates, followed by the Gregorian calendar date in parentheses ( ). A ball would usually be on the eve of a feast day. For example, the invitation that Rodmilla received said the masque ball was on the Eve of the Feast of Saint Jude. The Feast of Saint Jude is October 28. However, in medieval times, based on a medieval calendar, it would correspond to October 18 on the Gregorian calendar. Therefore, the masque ball was October 17. Since Henry and Danielle went to the Franciscan library on a church day (that is, Sunday), using the below time-line (Date-Day-Events), one can determined the day of the week and the date from the time of the apples to the masque.

DATE – DAY - EVENTS (Perhaps the year 1536)

Oct-12 Thr - Apples & King announces Masque in 5 days

Oct-13 Fri - At the River

Oct-14 Sat - Tennis & the chicken

Oct-15 Sun - Monastery and gypsies (Church Day)

Oct-16 Mon - Amboise

Oct-17 Tue - Masque Ball

I will make reasonable efforts to make sure that any dates used in the story will be consistent with the above time-line.

**Cha****pter 1—Danielle Breaks Her Engagement **

The fanfare sounded as Henry and his father stood. Marguerite and Rodmilla jumped up and down for a moment, nervous beyond belief. Jacqueline and Captain Laurent hurried from the buffet table to watch the announcement. King Francis cleared his throat. "Friends, honored guests, it gives us great pride on this honored occasion to announce the engagement of our son, Prince Henry, to . . ." He never finished the sentence, for Henry's hand clamped onto his shoulder. The King turned to his son and, without warning, found his eyes riveted on the apparition standing at the entrance to the gardens.

The torches glinted off her pure golden hair, piled atop her head in masses of ringlets. From the shoulders of her gown stretched white gossamer wings. The gown itself was a fantasy of fragile white silk and golden bead-work. Her eyes glowed behind what seemed like a delicate white mask studded with diamonds. She was breathtaking.

Danielle had not expected every eye on the Kingdom to be on her. She had thought she could slip in, get a bite to eat and discreetly reveal her story to the Prince.

"Breathe, just breathe." Nobody heard Danielle's whispered words to herself as she straightened her shoulders to face the crowd. The entire party came to a standstill at the sight of her. An angel, perhaps, or maybe a faery? Nobody could guess, but everyone noticed the Prince's reaction, especially Rodmilla and Marguerite, who both tried almost unsuccessfully to mask fury.

Directly across the room was Henry. For a moment he stood as if paralyzed. Then he broke the spell by jumping from the dais. The crowd opened up before him as he ran across the ballroom to the staircase where the beautiful arrival was standing.

King Francis turned to his wife in confusion. "Who is she?" He voiced the question of the whole crowd.

"I suspect she is the Comtesse Nicole de Lancret."

Henry reached Danielle, his eyes wide with disbelief. For a moment he stood looking into Danielle's eyes. Henry shook his head in amazement. "Tell me it is really you."

Danielle took a deep breath. "I have come disguised as myself." The crowd was hanging on to their every word. Danielle had not expected nor wanted this sort of attention.

"My mother said you were getting married!" Henry was so overjoyed to see her he could think of nothing else but the face in front of him.

"She was misinformed." Danielle steadied herself. "But there is something I must tell you, now, before another word is spoken." she said as Henry took another step up the stairs.

"Then you are not engaged?" Henry blurted out, gripping her hands.

The heat between them was almost unbearable. "No, I am not."

Henry smiled radiantly at her. "I was about to make the worst mistake of my life! Come, there's someone I would like you to meet." She took his hand and lifted up her skirt slightly to make her way down the staircase. The silver satin slippers glowed like stars, dazzling the crowd.

The bell began to strike midnight—an ominous warning.

"Henry, I must speak with you!" Danielle's panic was growing. She knew she had to tell Henry before meeting his parents.

"Whatever it is, my answer is yes." Henry was too caught up in leading her to the dais to listen.

"Oh, and look, look! I invited the Gypsies."

Danielle glanced their way and smiled, but her nerves were in such a state that she could barely breathe.

The crowd parted as the couple crossed the room to the royal dais. Suddenly Danielle felt a sharp tug on her wings. She tottered.

Appearing like a demon from hell, Rodmilla ripped off one of the gossamer wings and shrieked, "HOW DARE YOU!" The crowd gasped in shock at this behavior.

"No!" Danielle said as she shrank back in horror.

Henry got between them, Danielle cowering behind him. "Madame, contain yourself!" He was completely appalled at her behavior. What was this?

"She is an impostor, sire!" Rodmilla's voice rang out loud and clear. The crowd watched this drama unfold with mute horror.

"No!" Danielle's eyes filled with tears and thought, "Not like this . . .oh, God, not like this!" She watched her entire world, her entire life shatter before her very eyes.

"Her name is Danielle de Barbarac, and she has been a servant in my home for the past ten years," Rodmilla spat out, her eyes in narrow slits.

King Francis stepped from the dais and in a booming voice said, "A servant Henry! Is this some kind of joke?"

Henry's face was crimson. "Baroness, you are on dangerous ground!" he warned.

"Ask her yourself!" Rodmilla shot back. She's a grasping, devious little pretender, and it is my duty, Your Highness, to expose her for the covetous hoax she is!"

Henry turned to Danielle, confused and embarrassed. "Tell these women who you are," he said, nodding encouragingly. "Tell them."

Danielle turned and met his eyes. She wanted to die, right here, right now. She looked at Henry, pleadingly, grasping for the right words. Finally, in a voice barely above a whisper, she asked, "May we speak in private?"

For a third time, Henry failed to let Danielle explain. "Just tell them who you are," he practically begged; his voice unsteady.

Danielle was mute.

Taking advantage of Danielle's silence, Rodmilla aggressively grabbed Danielle shoulder and says, "Bow before royalty, you insolent fraud!"

"My God," Henry said, stunned. "It can't be true … Nicole?"

Danielle's voice came out at the same time her tears did. "Nicole de Lancret was my mother and the Baroness de Ghent is my stepmother, Your Highness." Very softly she asks once more, "Please, Your Highness, we must speak in private?"

The hushed crowd began to murmur excitedly, pressing in closer.

Before Henry could consider Danielle's request, Rodmilla quickly replied, "She is a common servant, Your Highness. Her parents are dead and I have fed and clothed her for the past ten years."

Realizing that she was the girl with the apples, Henry let go of her hand and stared at her in shock and disillusionment. "The apple, that was you?" Henry asked, as the crowd pushed in closer.

"I can explain!" Danielle burst out. To herself, Danielle asks, "Why did it have to happen this way? Why was Fate so cruel to me? Please, at least let him listen to me…"

King Francis glared at all three of them. "Well, somebody had better!"

Henry started backing away from Danielle, his voice cold, cynical. "First you're engaged, and then you're a servant? …"

Seeing Henry's withdrawal and hearing the anger in his voice, Danielle finally regained her composure. Before allowing Henry to continue, Danielle, with determination in her voice shouted, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Henry was about to dismiss her and leave but, stunned at her loud outburst, he paused.

"Four times I have asked to speak to you tonight and all four times you have refused to listen. I release you from your proposal. I refuse to marry a man who will not listen to me."

Taken aback, Henry replied, "Proposal…what proposal?"

"Fine, that must have been someone else at the ruins at Amboise yesterday." Then softly, "Your Highness, where is that compassionate young man who proposed to me yesterday at Amboise?" Then continuing with emphasis, "I must be blind to confuse you for him."

Somewhat subdued, Henry replied, "You lied to me."

"I may have misled you, but only to save a man's life. However I did not lie. It was not I who chased you across the courtyard and demanded a name—any name. I came here tonight to tell you the truth, but you would not listen. Instead of being honorable and settling any misunderstanding in private, you choose to listen to the lies and distortions from the Baroness. How can you be so shallow?"

There were gasps from the crowd. That anyone, let alone a servant, would so insult the prince was unthinkable. Pounding his scepter on the floor, King Francis boomed angrily, "No one speaks to the prince in that manner!"

Danielle turns and curtsied to the King. "Please forgive me Your Majesty. How very inconsiderate of me for not realizing that His Highness, Prince Henry, would need you to protect him from a young mademoiselle."

There were muffled laughs and King Francis glared in their direction. He was beginning to become irritated. He believed that girl had just mocked him, making him feel foolish enough without people laughing about it. Protocol demanded that adolescent girls be given some leeway, but this girl was pushing the limit. King Francis was about to give her a severe warning but, after a short pause, Danielle continued, "And how silly of me to believe that I should be shown some consideration for saving your son's life."

King Francis was stunned by that revelation. "You saved Henry's life?" he asked.

Danielle ignored the question. She knew it was perilous to take on the King of France, but by now she was blazing hot. It would be almost 100 years before Shakespeare (1) would articulate her fury with his immortal phrase, but Danielle did not need Shakespeare to express her temper. With eyes flashing fire, she turned to Henry and said, "Yesterday morning you thanked me for saving your life. **How quickly you forget**. Saint Paul said, 'Love is patient and kind.' What a fool I was to believe you loved me, for you are neither. Saint Paul also said, 'If you have all things and have not love you are nothing.' Perhaps I should have rescued my gown instead of you. That way I would have saved something rather than nothing."

The crowd listened silently in shocked apprehension. Never had anyone, even high-ranking nobles, dared to take on the King and speak to the Prince in such a manor. A few glanced at the King. Maybe Danielle hadn't gone too far, but she was definitely living on the edge. In any event, Henry was reeling from Danielle's accusations. Danielle had shamed him for not listening to her, but he was also angry with her for embarrassing him in front of the world. However, since Danielle had so rudely pointed out to the crowd his statement that she had saved his life, he was finding it difficult to think of a good response.

Before he could think of something to say to justify his actions, Danielle continued softly, "Your Highness, five minutes ago when I believed you to be that wonderful man I fell in love with, if you were a carpenter I would have gladly married you, and I would have willingly gone with you anywhere, even to the Americas." And continuing with emphasis she said, "**Now, I will not marry you at all**."

Henry felt everyone's eyes on him and did not appreciate being rejected in front of the world, so he replied, "I never asked you to marry me."

"Your Highness, you are the Dauphin and future King of France and I am your loyal servant (2). Therefore, if you say you did not propose, then I must agree. What you did say, while looking into my eyes at Amboise yesterday, is that because of me you have found your purpose in life, that you no longer imagine living it alone, that I am unlike any girl you have ever met, and that tomorrow night at the masque, you will make that known to the world. Then you kissed me. I only hope the next mademoiselle who believes you are proposing has your words witnessed and in writing so as to not be mislead."

"You are twisting my words." Henry was exasperated because, no matter what he said, Danielle was making him appear foolish.

"And what about your actions, Your Highness, do they not also speak volumes?"

The crowd had gotten very quite and pressed in even closer, listening to their every word. Henry could feel them anticipating his response. He was trying to think of a good comeback but all he could say was, "And what about my actions?"

"Your Highness, I am just an ignorant girl so please forgive me if I got the wrong impression from your actions and words tonight when, upon seeing me, you stopped the King from announcing yet another engagement, after which you ran to me, took my hands, looked into my eyes and told me you were about to make the worst mistake of your life. Well, Your Highness, so there can be no further misunderstanding, let me make myself perfectly clear. As the future King of France, you will always have my devotion and loyalty (3) but, as a man for a husband, I will not marry you because frankly Sire, I can do much better."

Then with her head held high, Danielle turns, takes several steps, but with her anger dissipated and on the verge of tears, she begins to run away.

There were more gasps. The crowd was aghast that anyone would dare speak to Prince Henry in that manner. There was also some snickering, loud enough for both the King and prince to hear, at how Danielle had rejected and put Henry in his place. Quite a few of the courtiers had been rejected and rudely dismissed by the Prince, and they were not displeased to see him get similar, or worse, treatment and especially from a servant girl.

Henry was in shock from an overload of emotions—anger, embarrassment, and shame. Henry knew he should have listened, but he was furious at Danielle, not only for speaking to him as she did, but even more so, for embarrassing him by making it appear that it was she who was breaking an engagement. Before Danielle had started her outburst, Henry was about to reject her, but Danielle had rejected him first. How dare she do that to him? Now he couldn't help feeling rejected, which caused him to want her even more. This was a new experience. Never in his life had he been rejected; he was always the one doing the rejection, never once considering about how it felt to be on the receiving end. He considered running after Danielle but his pride wouldn't let him. As a final insult, Danielle had shamed him in front of the crowd. First, in pointing out how he hadn't listened, then belittling him over his lack of appreciation for saving his life.

It was several seconds before King Francis spoke. Even before he heard the snickering, that girl had put him in a foul mood. He was irritated at the manner the girl had spoken to both him and Henry, and his first reaction was to have the guard stop that girl and bring her back for a severe admonishment on proper behavior. King Francis would allow children and adolescent girls certain privileges but she continued even after he had warned her. Nevertheless, the girl was right, for if she did save Henry's life she was due consideration and any punishment would seem inappropriate. Yet it didn't seem right to let her get away with such outrageous insults, especially if she was a servant. However, if she is a servant, she neither sounded nor acted like one. Things didn't add up. For all he knew she could be related to a duc. With the delicate negations with Spain, the last thing the King needed was to upset any of the nobles. King Francis looked to the Queen but she just shook her head.

King Francis decided to do nothing and to be grateful that the girl was finally gone. After all, she was not a frequent visitor to court. For certain, this spectacle and embarrassment to the Royal family had continued for much too long. Did he just hear that girl, at first identified as a comtesse and then a servant, publicly break an engagement with his son, the Prince of France? Not only that, Henry didn't disagree that she had saved his life. If those were the facts, then why didn't he know about them? That boy had a lot to explain and King Francis was going to get to the bottom of it all.

"Henry, come here… NOW!" King Francis added when the Prince didn't immediately react. The King motioned to the Comte de Bayard, his senior and most trusted advisor.

Speaking to Henry and the Queen, King Francis said, "Let's go to my quarters, we have a matter to discuss. To Comte de Bayard the King said, "I want you to find all you can about that girl. Do it discreetly, but I want a written report by breakfast this morning."

Almost blinded by tears, Danielle ran through the gate, past the colorful flags, to the drive.

Leonardo da Vinci slowly made his way up the drive, weaving in between the carriages parked there. His breath was always taken away by the sight of Hautefort, but this night it looked more lovely than it ever had. The flags were floating gracefully in the slight breeze, and the torches barely flickered. The air was filled with the slight smell of fireworks and he sniffed for a moment.

Suddenly, a flash of white attracted his attention; he watched as a young woman came running from the castle and across the drawbridge. In her haste she tripped and fell just as she reached the outside gate.

A slipper fell off her foot.

"Danielle." Leonardo cried out. But she didn't stop and disappeared into the darkness.

Leonardo hurried forward and picked up the glass slipper, still warm from her foot. What could have happened to make her flee like this? He made his way into the ballroom. It didn't take long to find answers.

As soon as the Royal family had departed, the place had become abuzz with comments.

"Did you see the look on Prince Henry's face? It was priceless!"

"I've never heard anything so ludicrous—the Prince proposing to a servant!"

"Even worse! He didn't know who or what she was. Why, he didn't even know her name!"

This had been the most scandalous and exciting occurrence in years, and everyone, it seemed, had something to say.

In response to the questions, Rodmilla and Marguerite used every derogatory term possible in their description of Danielle. Before Danielle came and spoiled everything, both were certain that the King was about to announce Prince Henry's engagement to Marguerite. Marguerite had been frustrated, angry and in a near panic when Prince Henry ran up to Cindersoot. After years of maneuvering and planning, Rodmilla was barely able to contain her fury that Danielle had done this to Marguerite. After Danielle left, Marguerite was still concerned that Danielle had spoiled her best chance but at least she was convinced that Henry would never consider Danielle again. Rodmilla was not so sure and would soon get rid of Danielle once and for all.

Jacqueline never had so much attention. She was flooded with questions. Who was that girl? Was she engaged to Prince Henry and did she save his life? What is her name? Is she a servant? Isn't that the same girl that the Prince fell all over after she rescued a servant? Did you say she is your stepsister? She said her mother was Nicole de Lancret… Was her mother a comtesse? What did the Prince mean when he called her "the apple"? Did she and the Prince meet at Amboise yesterday?

Jacqueline answered as many questions as she could, but numerous questions she was unable to answer. Except for what Danielle had said that very night, she didn't know about any engagement at Amboise. She did not know how Danielle was "the apple," nor much about Nicole de Lancret. All she knew about the rescue of the servant was what she had heard.

Comte de Bayard looked around. Rodmilla and her daughters would be the best source of information, but there could be others. Comte de Bayard asked Angelette, his wife, to find Barron du Bellay, a lawyer, and his wife Genevia. Then he quickly assembled members of his staff-Pierre, Nicolas, Jacques, and Anton.

As soon as they all were together, Comte de Bayard said, "I've asked you here because the King wishes to know everything about that girl before breakfast. If I heard correctly, I believe her name is Danielle de Barbarac and that her mother is Nicole de Lancret. Baroness de Ghent and her daughters, Marguerite and Jacqueline, should be able to provide most of the information. Barron, I ask that you question the Baroness de Ghent. Angelette, Genevia—I believe you two should question Marguerite and Jacqueline. I believe all three should be questioned separately so that their answers are not influenced by one another.

"I wish to impress on everyone that any information is confidential and is to be obtained discreetly. Pierre, Nicolas, Jacques, Anton—I want you to mingle with the crowd and find out whatever information you can. Does anyone have any questions or comments before we start?"

"The girl did say that Baroness de Ghent was her stepmother. The Baroness was the second wife of Auguste de Barbarac, and as I recall he had a daughter who would be about the girl's age." Genevia replied.

"That's right, and the girl did say her mother was Nicole de Lancret. It was about 20 years ago but I remember Auguste's first wife was named Nicole. You may remember, dear, we met her at a ball given by le duc et la duchesse de Montaigne." Angelette said.

"I do remember. They were newlywed and a very lovely couple. Nicole was very sweet—a striking young lady and not someone you would forget," Comte de Bayard replied.

"So, it appears that her name is Danielle de Barbarac and that her parents were Auguste de Barbarac and Nicole de Lancret. Jacques, I want you to check and see if there is any information in the records. Unless someone has something else to add, let's get started."

"Marguerite, I wonder if you could help me for a minute?" Genevia asked.

A moment later, Pierre said, "Baroness de Ghent, Comte de Bayard would like to see you, will you come with me please?"

As soon as Rodmilla entered the anteroom, Comte de Bayard said, "Baroness de Ghent, I believe you know Barron du Bellay. Would you like any tea or wine?"

"No, thank you. What is this about?"

"As the King's advisor, it is my responsibility to know what goes on in the Kingdom. I was hoping that you might be able to provide me with some information about Mademoiselle Danielle de Barbarac. I have urgent business elsewhere, but if you would tell Barron du Bellay, he could fill me in later."

"Of course, if I can be of any help." the Baroness replied sweetly.

As Comte de Bayard was leaving, Barron du Bellay said, "Baroness, I'll try not to take much of your time, would you like to have a seat?"

"Good for you." Leonardo thought, amused at Danielle actions. Still, he was upset at the prince for not giving her a chance to explain. Thinking that, if he talked to the boy, the relationship might be saved, he wrote a note requesting to see the prince.

Anton noticed and told Comte de Bayard that Signore da Vinci was carrying a slipper that looked like the ones that sparkled brilliantly when Danielle lifted her gown.

"Signore da Vinci," Comte de Bayard inquired, "I believe you have one of Danielle de Barbarac's slippers. I was hoping you could provide me with some information about the young lady."

By the time Danielle had returned home, it was raining and her dress had been ruined. The white glittering paint on her face had washed away, revealing red-rimmed eyes and tear-stains running down her cheeks. Nothing mattered anymore. She banged on the door but nobody heard her. So after a few seconds, Danielle sank to the bottom of the steps. Exhausted, frustrated, and, above all, brokenhearted, she was unable to contain her crying. "If only Henry had listened," Danielle thought, but she knew that she had had numerous opportunities to tell Henry the truth. Yes, she was afraid of how he might react to the truth but that would have been forty times better than the humiliation she had suffered tonight. Even at the masque she had had a chance to tell Henry the truth. If only she had insisted and refused to move until he listened to her.

**Notes to Chapter 1**

1 "Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned / Nor hell a fury like a woman scorned." While I and many attributed the quote to William Shakespeare, it comes from a play called the "The Mourning Bride" (1697) by William Congreve. Thank you Mara Roberts for this information.

2 Danielle expresses her loyalty to Henry's position as the Dauphin.

3 Before attacking Henry over their personal relationship, Danielle again expresses her loyalty to him as the future king of France. As angry as she is, Danielle is still careful to not allow her fury to leave herself open to a charge of treason. Danielle must have realized that it would have been awkward for King Francis to claim she had committed treason for her remarks regarding her personal relationship with Henry after she had clearly expressed her devotion and loyalty to his position as the Dauphin and future king of France.


	2. Who Is That Girl?

**Chapter 2—Who is that Girl? **

"Marie, Henry, please sit down." King Francis said when they reached his chambers. The King had a number of questions he wanted answered. He wanted to know who the girl was. He wanted to know what could possess Henry to consider marriage to a girl when he didn't even seem to know her name. And, of course, he wanted to know if and how that girl could have saved Henry's life. King Francis could tell that Henry was upset, so he decided the best way to get all the facts was to remain calm and add a touch of humor.

"I really wonder who that girl was. Marie, I believe you said her name is Nicole and that she is a comtesse. Henry, you also called her Nicole and said she was an apple. Baroness de Ghent said her name was Danielle and that she was a servant. The girl herself said Nicole was her mother and that the Baroness was her stepmother." Continuing, he said, "Are we talking about one girl or half a dozen?" This caused a smile from Marie and a chuckle from Henry in spite of his lingering aggravation at Danielle.

"I believe she's one girl with many identities." Marie replied. "Baroness de Ghent told me that she was her cousin and that she was engaged to a Belgian."

"My goodness, that girl does get around. Did she break that engagement too?" King Francis was intrigued. He enjoyed solving mysteries and this had the makings of a good one.

"I don't believe she was engaged to anyone. She was just after my title. That girl ridiculed me in front of everyone and should be punished." After Danielle had left, Henry had allowed himself to get all worked up at how she had embarrassed him, and by now he was even angrier than when Danielle first left. Rejection was painful, and his pride was hurt because Danielle made him look foolish in front of the crowd.

"Henry, yesterday you indicated you were in love with the girl, and now you are saying you want her punished. I know she said some unkind things about you but they did have a ring of truth about them. From what I could tell, the girl was upset because you chose to listen to Baroness de Ghent without giving her a chance to explain. Frankly, dear, I would feel the same way, so I am a little disappointed that you believe she should be punished." Queen Marie knew of Henry's feelings for the girl, no matter her station, and she didn't want to see him say something in anger that he would later regret. Further, she had developed an admiration for the saucy girl who had stood up to both Henry and Francis.

"Mother, I don't believe she deserves severe punishment, but you heard what she said about me; she shouldn't say things like that about me in front of the whole court. Also, none of this would have happened if she hadn't deceived me into believing she was Comtesse Nicole de Lancret, just so she could win my title."

"Henry, before I consider punishing the girl, I need to know what offenses you believe to be appropriate to charge her with. If you are suggesting that she lied to you to win your title then, of course if proven, that could warrant severe penalties. Is that what you are asking?" the King wanted to know.

Quickly, before Henry could respond, the Queen stated, "Henry, she said she came to tell you the truth, but you wouldn't listen. I believe this entire debacle could have been avoided if you had only listened to her. Son, you have been born of privilege and that comes with specific obligations, not the least of which is to listen and get the facts before you act. Surely, you do not believe the girl should be punished for your failure."

"No, mother, I guess not but it seems that she should at least apologize." Henry was uncomfortable. He had not thought this out. He didn't really want to punish Danielle. He was angry because Danielle had bested him in a verbal skirmish, and he wanted it to be the other way around.

"Well, I am glad that is settled, and I believe we can forget about any apology. Henry, I admit I was shocked to learn that any girl would think that you were not good enough for her, but I am not going to bring that girl back and force her to apologize over breaking an engagement," the King stated forcefully.

"We weren't engaged." Henry was exasperated. Before he could make it clear that he was going to reject her, Danielle had turned it around and made everyone believe that she was rejecting his proposal.

"Yes, the girl did agree that you didn't propose so I believe we can all agree that there wasn't any engagement." Francis wasn't convinced but he didn't wish to argue the point. "Henry, how did you meet the girl?" King Francis was ready to move on. It was late and he still didn't know who the girl was or how she could have saved Henry's life.

"She threw apples at me. One hit me in the head and caused me to fall off my horse."

King Francis found it hard to maintain a straight face. Somehow he found the image of this young girl throwing apples at his son amusing. He knew there was an interesting story behind this but first he decided to have some fun.

In his most serious voice he said, "A physical attack on the Prince is a capital offence. I am going to have her publicly flogged and shipped to the Americas."

"Francis you can't be serious!" Queen Marie tried to look into his eyes but the King's expression didn't change so she said, "I know there has to be some explanation."

"Father, she doesn't deserve that kind of punishment."

"Well I guess I could throw her in the dungeon with the rest of the common criminals."

"No, that place is awful," Henry said.

"Then what would you suggest for such a dastardly deed?" King Francis was enjoying this. He knew there was an explanation and that Henry didn't really want the girl punished.

"Nothing, oh I don't know. Stop mocking me."

"Henry dear, whatever possessed the girl to throw apples at you?" Queen Marie asked. "Also, you said you first met her when she rescued the servant. So was it before that?"

"Well, it happened early that morning. I just didn't realize until tonight that she was the same girl. My horse had thrown a shoe so I took one from the stables of Baroness de Ghent. At first, I don't think she recognized me. She called me a thief and kept throwing apples. After she recognized me she threw herself on the ground. She was dressed and acted like a servant, and I could tell she was terrified. I gave her some gold coins for her silence and left.

"This is the same devious girl that was here tonight, scheming to get you to marry her?" King Francis asked.

"Yes, and she deceived me into believing that she was Comtesse Nicole de Lancret."

"When was that?" King Francis wanted to know.

"It was that afternoon at Hautefort. She was trying to get the wagon master to release a servant. After she quoted Thomas More, I ordered the wagon master to release the servant and asked her for her name."

"You didn't recognize her from earlier that morning?" the Queen asked.

"No, first she was dressed as a servant and then as a comtesse. I may have noticed a resemblance but it never occurred to me that they could be the same person."

"So her reason for being there dressed as a comtesse must have been to get your attention. She must know the penalty for dressing above her station." King Francis said.

"Francis, I am not so certain that was her reason," Marie said. "After Henry asked about her, I made some inquires. From what I could tell, she was only there for a short time and left as soon as the servant was released. It was Henry who pursued her all the way across the courtyard, and I understand that she was reluctant to give him her name.

"Also, one courtier told me that even before Henry arrived she heard the girl offer the wagon master 20 gold francs for the release of the servant. It really sounds like she was there for the servant. Although I don't know what was on her mind, it does seem that a servant with twenty gold francs might cause a lot of questions. Perhaps that was the reason for dressing as a comtesse.

"By the way Henry, you said you gave her some gold coins. Was that where she got the twenty gold francs?"

"Henry, you gave a **servant** twenty gold francs?" King Francis asked angrily.

"I don't know; I might have. I was upset and in a hurry with the guard breathing down my neck. I wasn't thinking straight."

"Why am I not surprised? Henry, you seem to be making a habit of acting without thinking. Son, you really do need to start using your head and act responsibly. Promise me that you will at least try."

"Yes father, I'll try."

"Francis, try not to be too hard on Henry. I have noticed some improvements these last few days. And although I cringe just thinking about that horrible scene tonight, I believe if you had stayed out of it perhaps Henry and the girl would have settled their disagreements in private."

"What did I do?"

"First you were yelling and frightening the girl, and then you were adding to the pressure Henry must have felt. You can be very intimidating at times."

King Francis started to say something; instead he just rolled his eyes and said, "Henry, you must have met the girl again. Tell us about it."

"It was the next day at the river. Signore da Vinci had made these enormous shoes so he could walk on water and apparently he tripped over her while she was swimming."

"Did she know that you were going to be at the river?" King Francis asked.

"She must have. She was swimming alone in her undergarments, so why else would she have been there?

"What did you talk about?" the King asked.

"There wasn't much time, she ran off after a few minutes but I asked about her attendants and she told me she gave them the day off."

"Did you find out where she was staying?" Marie wanted to know.

"I didn't think to ask. I found out later, but I did invite her to the tennis match with Marquis de Limoges."

"So was she at the tennis match?" Marie asked.

"I don't believe so. I looked for her but I didn't see her."

King Francis decided to have more fun. "Let's see if I got everything right so far about this devious girl. In order to win your crown, she throws apples at you and calls you a thief. She arranges to see you at Hautefort under the pretense of rescuing a servant, and then runs off when you attempt to talk to her. She somehow arranges to meet you at the river but runs off after a few minutes, during which time she still manages to wrestle an invitation to a tennis match, but doesn't show up. Have I got it right?"

"Father, things are not always the way they seem."

Looking at Marie King Francis said, "Whatever. I always knew you women were clever, I just didn't know how clever until now." Then, looking at Henry, he asked, "Did she also arrange for your horse to throw a shoe?"

"Francis, will you behave and stop teasing Henry?

"Henry, any other meetings with the girl?" the King asked.

"The day before yesterday I was looking for Signore da Vinci and met a young artist who told me she was staying with Baroness de Ghent. I went there and, knowing her love for books, invited her to visit the Franciscan library with me. After we left the monastery, the carriage broke, so we took off on foot and got lost.

"All of a sudden I was surrounded by gypsies. I was in a fight with one of them, and I'm not sure what the others might have done."

"Henry!" gasped the Queen. "Was anyone hurt?"

"No, well maybe a minor bruise or two but nothing else."

"What happened then?" the Queen wanted to know.

"The girl insisted on the return of her gown and that she be given a horse. The gypsy leader told her she could have anything she could carry. She asked him if he would give his word of honor and he said, 'On my honor as a gypsy; whatever you can carry.'

"Everyone thought she would grab her gown. Instead, she lifted me on her back and started walking off. The gypsies started laughing and their leader said, 'Stop, come back, I will give you a horse.' We ended up making friends with the gypsies and stayed with them for the rest of the night."

"So that is what the girl meant when she said she saved your life. Henry, from what I understand, the girl's quick thinking rescued you from abduction or possible death," the King reasoned.

"It appears so. At least, she did get me out of what could have been a very bad situation."

"I believe she is the most remarkable peasant girl since the maid over eighty years ago." (The maid, la pucelle, was a common expression at the time for Jéhanne la pucelle, now commonly known as Joan of Arc). In spite of his disapproval of Henry's involvement, King Francis was developing an admiration for the girl.

"Why did she want her gown returned? Wasn't she wearing one?" Queen Marie wanted to know.

"No, she removed it so she could find the way to Hautefort."

"**Henry, that's ludicrous!**" The Queen replied in a tone that left no doubt what she was thinking. "Young ladies don't take off their gowns to go to Hautefort." Queen Marie could not believe Henry would dare even suggest such a preposterous reason.

"Mother, it wasn't like that. It was completely innocent—nothing happened." Henry replied, feeling very uncomfortable.

"I would think that proper young ladies would keep their clothes on." The Queen replied rebukingly.

"Mother, please let me explain. After we got lost, we were at the bottom of a high cliff. To determine the direction back to the castle, the girl climbed the cliff. She couldn't very well climb the cliff in her gown, so she removed it, but she was still covered from head to foot by her undergarments. She was climbing back down when the gypsies arrived, and one of them grabbed her gown.

"Still, that girl seems to make a habit of letting you see her in her undergarments." the Queen observed, not at all convinced that Henry was telling all.

"So then what happened?" the King quickly asked to change the subject.

"We visited with the gypsies and they gave us a horse. Afterwards, and by the time we left, it was well after midnight. I took her to back to the Manoir de Barbarac and asked her if she if she would meet me later at the ruins at Amboise."

King Francis just couldn't resist. "So now I understand the plan of this clever diabolical girl. She arranges an artist to tell you where she is staying so that you will invite her to the monastery. She also causes the carriage to break so she can get you lost on foot so she can rescue you from the gypsies. Then she wrenches an invitation to the ruins at Amboise so you will propose. How do you suppose she managed to do all that?"

In response to the question, Henry just rolled his eyes while Marie said, "Francis, once and for all, will you behave yourself and let Henry tell us what happened? Go on, Henry; tell us what happened at the ruins at Amboise."

"When she first arrived she told me she couldn't stay long, but she had to see me because there was something she needed to tell me."

"What did she say?" Marie asked, when Henry didn't continue.

"Well, I suppose I didn't give her a chance just then. I had some things I wanted to show and tell her. Anyway, before she left, I asked her what she wanted to tell me and she told me that the previous night had been the happiest night of her life. That was the last time I saw her until tonight."

"Henry, did she say that before or after she thought you proposed?" the Queen asked.

"It was after. Why?"

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if that was all the girl was planning to tell you." Queen Marie had surmised correctly that Danielle had planned to reveal her true identity.

"My boy, what are your current plans about getting married?" The King asked.

"I am going to agree to your treaty with Spain and marry Princess Gabriella."

"I'm glad to see you come to your senses. Tomorrow we can inform the Ambassador to Spain and put this fiasco behind us." King Francis was ready to forget about Danielle and move on.

"In view of the late hour, if you both are agreeable we will have breakfast one hour later at 8:00." After Henry and Marie indicated their agreement King Francis said, "All right, until breakfast tomorrow. And Henry, I expect you to be there on time. Is that understood?"

"Yes father."

After the meeting, a page gave Henry the note from Signore da Vinci. Curious as to what Leonardo wished to speak to him about Henry told the page to bring Leonardo to his quarters. Leonardo realized that for Henry and Danielle to make up they needed to be alone together and that might have proved to be difficult unless Henry made the first move. The return of the slipper would provide the excuse for Henry to see Danielle.

"Henry, what have you done?" Leonardo said after arriving at Henry's quarters.

"I have been born to privilege and with that comes specific obligations." Henry's voice was mechanical, infuriating the artist.

"That's nonsense! Go to the girl and apologize."

"I apologize!" The idea was preposterous. He should have had her put in stocks for what she did to him. The Prince was already infuriated that Danielle had embarrassed him in front of the entire court, and he didn't appreciate Leonardo questioning him about the matter. Henry turned to Leonardo, a warning gleaming in his eyes. "You are out of line, old man."

"No, you are out of line!" Leonardo da Vinci spit out the words, staring in disbelief at the young man before him. Was this the same Henry who had begged him for advice on how Fate worked with love, the same Henry who had tried to run away because of an arranged marriage? No, this was not, this was only a shell. "Do you have any idea what that girl went through to get here tonight?"

"She deceived me!" The first sign of life erupted from Henry's lips with an angry retort.

"She came to tell you the truth and you refused to listen!"

"What do you know?" Henry was bitter. "You build flying machines and walk on water, but what do you know about life?"

The artist sighed. "I know that a life without love is no life at all."

"And love without trust, what of that?" For the first time, Leonardo da Vinci saw the pain behind the Prince's anger. So there was hope, after all.

"She is your match, Henry!" His hopes were dashed within the next few seconds.

It was several seconds before he spoke. Like a slap in the face, Henry remembered her last words, "I will not marry you because frankly sire, I can do much better." _If she thinks she can do better_, Henry thought to himself, _then let her try._

Turning to Leonardo, Henry finally responded with determination. "She has made her choice and I mine. I am a prince of France and **I will not yield**!"

Leonardo simply sighed and placed the slipper on the table. "Then you don't deserve her," he said before he turned and left.

Henry, reluctantly, turned and found his eyes riveted to the beaded glass slipper sparkling like diamonds. It reminded him of Danielle. She, too, had sparkled and brightened his life, and now she was gone forever. Henry was discouraged and miserable. He would do his duty and marry Princess Gabriella but that would not make him happy—not like Danielle would. Henry regretted that he did not listen to Danielle, but she should not have embarrassed him in front of the world. Henry realized why Danielle had misled him at Hautefort but she could have, and should have, told him the truth at the gypsy camp or at Amboise. He would have understood—_maybe something could have been worked out,_ he thought wistfully.


	3. Another Broken Engagement

**Chapter 3—Another Broken Engagement**

It was after two o'clock in the morning when Comte de Bayard decided to close his investigation of Danielle and called a meeting to go over the facts. Jacques had found old guest lists showing that Auguste de Barbarac and his wife Nicole had been invited to royal functions. Also, Jacques had found that the Manoir de Barbarac was titled to Auguste de Barbarac. Nicolas had already told Comte de Bayard about meeting some gypsies and their interesting story of how Danielle had rescued Henry.

Several courtiers remembered meeting Auguste's first wife, Nicole. Words used to describe her included strikingly beautiful, charming, and graceful. Apparently Nicole was from another Province and had never revealed much about her family.

Comte de Bayard himself had talked to a widowed courtier who remembered asking Nicole about her family. "What did she tell you?" he asked.

"It must have been twenty years ago, but I remember it like it was yesterday. She was not someone you would forget. She was more than beautiful; she was so passionate and full of life. There was something about her--she would stand out in any crowd. She told me she was from another province, that her father was interested in horses, and that her mother had a flower garden that she had loved to tend. The next thing I knew I was telling her about my family. She was so interested in what I was telling her that I didn't realize until later that I never found out much about her family. Sometime later, during one of my trips, I met someone that had heard she was the daughter of high-ranking Nobles and that her parents were upset because Nicole married Auguste instead of some duc."

After giving each person an opportunity to tell what he or she had learned, Comte de Bayard expressed his appreciation for their help and then, after dismissing everyone else, asked Barron du Bellay to assist in writing the report. Two hours later, Comte de Bayard was satisfied with the final writing of the report. Walking up to the guard stationed outside the Kings quarters, the Comte handed the report to the guard and said, "Please see to it that the King gets this after he wakes up."

* * *

The next morning, one of the King's attendants handed him the report and said, "Your Majesty, Comte de Bayard left this for you."

King Francis read it over and then handed Marie the report on Danielle which read:

_The girl's name is Danielle de Barbarac. She is about eighteen years of age. Her father, Auguste de Barbarac, was a prosperous businessman and owner of the Manoir de Barbarac. He died ten years ago, a few days after marrying Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent. Nicole de Lancret, the girl's mother, died soon after giving birth to Danielle. Nicole was described as a lady of exceptional beauty, grace and charm. According to one unconfirmed account, Nicole was the daughter of high-ranking nobles. We have been unable to confirm if either of Danielle's parents had had any titles, but they did have court privileges. _

_After the death of her father, Danielle de Barbarac was relocated to the servants' quarters and was raised by servants. At first, Baroness de Ghent mostly ignored Danielle. However, the Manoir de Barbarac suffered serious decline under the stewardship of Baroness de Ghent, and within a few years, after the loss most of the other servants, Danielle became an unpaid servant to Baroness de Ghent. Apparently, Danielle had taken on the role without complaint. However, two days ago, in a dispute about a dress that belonged to Danielle's mother, Danielle struck Marguerite, causing bruising around her eye. For this, Danielle was severely beaten. _

_Later that day, in another dispute over the same dress, the baroness locked Danielle in a cellar. She remained locked in the cellar, without food or water, for over a day until last night Gustave, a local artist and friend to Danielle, contacted Signore da Vinci. It was Signore da Vinci who opened the door to the cellar and encouraged Danielle to come to the Masque. Signore da Vinci also made the wings that she was wearing._

_According to Baroness de Ghent, Danielle is very common and not fit for any position other than a servant. In contrast, Signore da Vinci says Danielle is an exceptionally intelligent and resourceful girl and believes her to be Henry's match. _

_Without disputing the opinion of Baroness de Ghent, two events within the last week indicates that Danielle is certainly resourceful. _

_First, the Baroness had sold one of her servants to pay her taxes. This servant, an old man named Maurice, had then been sold to Cartier and was bound for the Americas. Maurice had been a servant at Danielle's home since before she was born. He is like family to her. After Prince Henry gave her 20 gold francs, Danielle dressed as a courtier in order to purchase the freedom of the servant. She knew the penalty for dressing above her station; however, she was willing to take that risk in order to obtain freedom for the servant. Prince Henry arrived during a dispute she was having with the wagon master over the servant. Danielle convinced Prince Henry to order the release of the servant. Apparently, Prince Henry was quite taken with the girl and asked her for her name. Rather than giving her true identity and risking being thrown in the stocks, she gave Prince Henry the name of her mother and led him to believe she was a comtesse. _

_Second, as a result of that first meeting, Prince Henry, while still believing Danielle to be Comtesse Nicole de Lancret, met her again a couple of days ago and invited her to the Franciscan library. After leaving the library, Prince Henry may have been in some danger when, after getting lost, he fought with one gypsy and was surrounded by other gypsies. However, the gypsy leader agreed to let Danielle go. She then got the gypsy leader to swear that she could take with her anything she could carry. Apparently, the gypsies had her gown and believed she would choose to take her gown. Instead she lifted Prince Henry on her back and started carrying him off. Her quick thinking defused the situation and resulted in Prince Henry and Danielle making friends with the gypsies._

After reading the report, Queen Maria was almost certain that Rodmilla and Marguerite deliberately lied to her regarding an engagement to a Belgium and the cause of Marguerite's bruised eye.

Henry arrived a little late for breakfast, but the King was in such a good mood over the upcoming marriage between Henry and Princess Gabriella that he said nothing.

Queen Marie noticed that Henry was not his usual cheerful self and said, "Henry, how are you feeling? I trust you slept well."

Henry had tossed and turned most of the night thinking about Danielle and replied, "Well, I have had nights when I've slept better, but I'm fine."

"I believe you might be interested in reading this report about Danielle de Barbarac." Queen Marie says as she handed Henry the report.

Queen Marie observes Henry while he read the report and concludes correctly that he still had strong feelings for Danielle. Henry was angry with Danielle when he agreed to marry Princess Gabriella. Henry, like most young men, was impulsive and prone to make rash decisions. However, this time, before the Queen had time to suggest to him that he consider his decision to marry the Princess, King Francis quickly accepted it. The King had for months been negotiating a treaty that included a contract for marriage between Prince Henry and Princess Gabriella; therefore, with the investment of so much time and effort, Henry's decision to marry the Princess was one the King also wanted.

A few minutes later a page enters and said, "Sire, a letter from the Ambassador of Spain.

King Francis reads the letter, which read in part:

"… _We feel you have not been forthcoming in the type of girl best suited for your son as indicated by his interest in Danielle de Barbarac. Clearly Danielle is a very spirited girl of exceptional beauty. Princess Gabriella on the other hand is demure and is not a flashy girl, having more of an inner beauty. _

"_We feel the Prince would be much happier with Duchess Violante Fernández, the daughter of one of the King's cousins. She is extraordinarily beautiful with an intense spirit to match her red hair and blazing eyes. Truly a jewel worthy of any prince…" _

King Francis realized the Spanish were at the masque, that they witnessed the spectacle and then did their own investigation of Danielle. Nevertheless, reading the letter again did not do anything to improve the slow burn King Francis was feeling.

Noticing his expression, Marie asked, "Francis, is anything the matter?"

The King handed the letter to Marie and says, "Henry can destroy in a few minutes several months' worth of negotiations."

"What did I do now?" Henry asked, but the King just looked at him and shook his head.

Gathering that it was something in the letter, Henry asked, "Is the Ambassador accusing me of anything?"

"Son, I believe this will answer your question." Marie says as she handed Henry the letter.

Henry read the letter and wondered if it could be his way of getting out of his agreement to marry Princess Gabriella. After his anger had subsided, Henry had realized that Danielle had not intended to deceive him, but he also knew that his father would hold him to his agreement to marry Gabriella. As a servant to the Crown, Prince Henry knew the King would insist that his specific obligations mandated that he to do his duty and marry the Princess.

"What does this letter mean?" Henry wanted to know.

"It means that the Spanish would be insulted if they allowed Princess Gabriella to play second fiddle to a servant girl. That's two broken engagements in less than eight hours. Henry, at this rate you are going to be fortunate to even find a girl willing to be your wife." King Francis replied.

"Do the Spanish really expect me to marry Duchess Fernández?"

"Son, I am sure the Spanish would be happy for you to marry the Duchess since that would save their Princess from marrying an addled-brained Prince who proposes to servant girls. However, I don't believe it is a serious proposal, and I think the Ambassador is just buying time to inform the Spanish King of the facts concerning you and that servant girl.

"What this means is that the treaty and marriage contract are going to require additional negotiations, but I believe the Spanish King may still agree to the marriage contract between you and Princess Gabriella."

"Well, since the Spanish don't really expect me to marry Duchess Fernández, I believe we should oblige them and forget about any marriage between me and Princess Gabriella." Henry replied.

"France needs this trade agreement with the Spanish."

"Father, I'm sure Spain needs it as much as France does, and a marriage doesn't have anything to do with trade, so there is no need to include a marriage in your treaty."

"The marriage will guarantee that the Spanish will honor the treaty."

"Father, if you make a treaty with the Spanish, I'm sure you would honor the treaty even if my marriage to the Princess wasn't part of the agreement. Surely you don't believe the Spanish King is any less honorable."

King Francis might have agreed with Henry's line of reasoning if he had not invested months of negotiations a marriage between Henry and Gabriella. However, after so much effort he was not willing to reconsider, so he replied sternly, "Henry the particulars of the treaty are not open to discussion."

Henry realized that King Francis was upset over the Ambassador's letter and that now was not the best time to push the issue. Instead, he said to Marie, "Mother, I don't believe Danielle is just a servant. Based on this report, she wasn't born a servant, her mother was of noble blood, and her father was a prosperous landowner. Do you think I was unfair to her last night?"

"Son, it might have been best if you had given her a chance to explain, but she is partly to blame because she did mislead you about her identity. Still, it seems to me if anyone should to be blamed, that most of the blame should belong to Baroness de Ghent for not only turning her stepdaughter into a servant but for instigating the incident."

Changing the subject, the Queen asked, "Francis, I hope you don't mind but I wish to do my own investigation of Danielle. I also wish to investigate some of the things Rodmilla and Marguerite told me."

"Why? I believe we already know everything that is important."

"Well, I would like to know more about the character of Danielle, and I believe Rodmilla and Marguerite may have lied to me regarding Danielle."

The King, still upset over the ambassador's letter but not wishing to be bothered with trivialities says, "I fail to understand this fascination over some servant girl but, if you feel you must, go ahead."

That was all the approval the Queen needed. First, she was upset that anyone would deliberately lie to her, especially where it concerned her son. Second, she realized that Henry was very much attracted to Danielle. Further, she saw that Danielle was quite a remarkable girl, and, although not a comtesse, the status of her parents and even her position as Rodmilla's stepdaughter was enough in the Queen's mind to make Danielle an acceptable choice for Henry. However, as a mother she wished to know all about the character of anyone her son was interested in and desired to have a person-to-person meeting to make her own evaluation. Therefore, after breakfast in a meeting with her advisors it was decided that the following actions would be taken:

_Because of the suspected lies, Rodmilla and then Marguerite would be questioned in private, after taking their oath. Rodmilla would be furious about taking an oath, but no matter. The reply would be, "Madame, it is policy and no one is questioning your truthfulness." _

_After her statement was taken, Rodmilla would be told that Marguerite, Jacqueline, and the servants would also be questioned in private. As pointed out by one of the advisors, Rodmilla would be insulted because the method and the additional questioning would imply her honesty was suspect. Further, one advisor noted that she would probably insist that she had already provided all the information, and questioning her daughters and servants would just cause confusion. Again, the reply would be that it was policy._

_Rodmilla and Marguerite would be asked to explain their comments about their cousin, Comtesse Nicole de Lancret, her engagement to a Belgian and recent travel by boat, and about the bruise to Marguerite's eye. Other questions would be about Danielle._

_During questioning and again afterwards, everyone would be told that the statements were for the Queen only and should anyone have questions regarding their statements their answer shall be, "Ask the Queen." Furthermore, in front of the household and servants, Rodmilla was to be told that she is not to question her daughters or servants regarding their statements and that any questions or punishment regarding what was said would be reported to the Queen as a direct disobedience to the Queen's orders. _

_Except for any such disobedience, the queen agreed with her advisors that no immediate action would be taken against Rodmilla or Marguerite. Should either of their statements be incriminating, it was just as well to let them worry about it for a few days. _

_Danielle would be invited to return with the staff for tea with the Queen. _

_Bishop __de Portal would be asked to question Gustave about Danielle's character and about their relationship. _

_Because of his stature, the Queen would personally speak with the Signore da Vinci._


	4. The Morning After the Masque Ball

**Chapter 4—The Morning After the Masque Ball**

After she finally stopped crying, Danielle slept in the barn. In the morning, the ground was soft enough to harvest. Danielle attacked it as though she was out to kill a dragon, slamming the hoe into the ground relentlessly. She was so caught up in it that she did not notice Rodmilla come up behind her.

"I have it on good authority that before your rather embarrassing debut last night, the Prince was about to choose Marguerite for his bride." Danielle did not answer. Instead, she picked up a basket of vegetables she had already picked and walked away from her stepmother, who followed her. "Men are so fickle. One moment they're spouting sonnets, and the next you're back to being the hired help."

Danielle stalked away, thinking, _It can't hurt me anymore. There's nothing left to hurt. _Rodmilla followed, still intent on sinking a barb. "But, I must say, I've never seen you quite this dedicated to your chores."

Danielle spat out a few words as she walked. "What makes you think I do any of this for you?"

"My, my, aren't we feisty this morning?" Rodmilla took a shortcut and Danielle found her path blocked.

"Let me pass!"

"You brought this upon yourself, you know."

Danielle took a deep breath and stared coldly into her stepmother's eyes. "Don't you understand? You've won! Go! Move into the palace and leave us be!"

"You're not my problem anymore."

"Is that all I am, your problem?" Danielle was stung. "I did everything you ever asked me to do and still you denied me the only thing I ever wanted!"

"Oh, and what was that?"

"What do you think? You are the only mother I have ever known. Was there ever a time, even in its smallest measurement, that you loved me at all?" The pleading in her tone was real. Rodmilla looked at her through slit eyes.

"How can anyone love a pebble in their shoe?"

Danielle lost all will to do anything. It had been plain to her ever since her father's death that Rodmilla did not love her like a daughter. Yet she had always hoped that there might have been some infinitesimal bit of love or kindness beneath that cruel façade . . . but now the hope was all gone. There had never been anything. She barely heard the first part of Rodmilla's next words. "Frankly, I never understood why you stayed on as long as you have."

Danielle was stone cold. "Because one day you will be dead and the manoir will still be here, and so will I. You've been a trespasser in my father's house for far too long." Rodmilla was about to answer sharply when Paulette called from the window in astonishment.

"Mistress, Danielle, it's back, all of it!" Rodmilla and Danielle hurried to the drive and Danielle was shocked to find all of the missing furniture on a caravan of carts. Rodmilla came toward the man at the head of the first cart.

"Ah, Monsieur le Pieu, right on schedule."

"It's all here, Baroness, every last candlestick."

"The paintings . . .my father's books . . .you sold them to him?" Danielle's voice cracked in disbelief. There was the desk her father had written letters on, the silver candlesticks that had lit most of their meals, the books . . .

"Yes, and now they're back." Rodmilla smiled smugly at her. "I couldn't very well have us looking like paupers when the King arrives."

Danielle looked at le Pieu warily. Her voice was barely civil, so strong was her hatred for this man. "Thank you Monsieur, this means the world to us."

"I am a businessman, Danielle, not a philanthropist."

"I don't understand." She looked toward Rodmilla, whose smug smile was still on her face.

"I can't very well have you around distracting the Prince, can I?"

"The baroness and I have an agreement . . ."

"You for all this, though I still think I'm getting the better end of the deal." Rodmilla's smile broadened as Danielle stared at her in mute horror, thinking, _No, it can't be possible! She sold me to HIM?_ She tried to gather her wits but before she could, two of his guardsmen grabbed her. She kicked and screamed, but all to no avail. Maurice realized what was going on and tried to grab her, but he was pushed roughly out of the way.

"No, no! Let me go!" Danielle was thrown into an armored carriage, tears obscuring her vision. It had been horrible enough, what had happened last night, but this was beyond her imagination. Now she was even losing her home.

Le Pieu ordered two of his guardsmen to watch the armored carriage with Danielle and directed the rest of his men to unload the merchandise from the carts to the Manoir de Barbarac under the watchful eyes of Rodmilla.

After finishing business with Rodmilla, le Pieu returned to the Château Beynac. It was early afternoon when le Pieu, his men and Danielle arrived at his Château. Danielle had long since stopped crying and was determined that somehow she would escape.

After unlocking the armored carriage, le Pieu said, "This is your new home Danielle." When Danielle didn't answer, le Pieu added, "You belong to me now!"

Danielle gave le Pieu a look of pure abhorrence and replied, "I belong to no one, least of all you."

Le Pieu began to slap her for her insolence but under the watchful eyes of his men decided against it. Instead, he ordered her to be locked in an empty room on the second level.

Danielle didn't know what le Pieu might do, but she knew she didn't want to be there that night with le Pieu and his men. As soon as the door was locked Danielle started looking for a way to escape her prison. There was a small outside window with the ledge about sixteen feet from the ground. Danielle realized she could squeeze through the window by hanging from the ledge. However, it would still be a ten foot drop, and it looked much higher. Escaping might not have been overly difficult for athletic young men, but le Pieu never considered that Danielle, a girl, might try it.

Danielle was scared to make the attempt, but she knew she had to risk it. For thirty minutes, Danielle looked out the window, gathering her courage and seeing if anyone was around. Danielle was about crawl out the window when she heard a key in the door. Danielle had just had time to sit down when le Pieu entered to check on his prize.

"How are you, Danielle?" le Pieu asked. When Danielle didn't respond, le Pieu said, "Come. I want to show you your new home, the Château Beynac."

Danielle got up to go with him but made it clear by her actions that she would not welcome him touching her. Le Pieu was used to having his way with women but decided to be patient with Danielle. When he showed her his bedroom saying, "And this is our bedroom," Danielle shuddered at the revolting thought of sharing a bedroom with such a foul creature.

"May I see the outside?" Danielle asked when she sensed the tour was about over. Danielle was already planning her escape. Once outside she noticed where all the windows were and what directions she would least likely be observed when leaving. Once away from the Château she needed a destination. She could either return home or go to Gustave, but both would be risky. Danielle noticed a nearby forest and asked if there were people living in it. Le Pieu told her no one, except maybe a hermit or two, lived in the forest. After additional questions, Danielle learned that it was about twenty miles through the forest to a river and that a road on the other side of the river led to a couple of villes. Danielle decided her plan would be to travel through the forest, and when she found the road she would follow it to a ville where she could find work.

Not realizing that Danielle was being amiable just to get information for her escape, le Pieu answered her questions and offered her some food, which she politely accepted since she was hungry and needed to eat before her journey.

After the meal, le Pieu offered to have a bath drawn and to give her nice gown but Danielle coldly refused his offer. Sensing her change in attitude, le Pieu locked her in the room again.

It was now mid-afternoon and believing this would be her best chance to escape her prison, Danielle crawled out the window, hung from the ledge, and let go while pushing herself outward. It was almost 8/10 of a second fall before her toes touched the ground. Danielle lay on the ground for several seconds, stunned but not hurt. _I hope I never have to do that again,_ Danielle thought to herself.

Danielle's first move was to run into some brush and high grass about 150 feet away. Then, she crawled the next three hundred feet until she made it to the woods. Immediately, the hounds started barking, but fortunately they were locked up. As soon as Danielle made it to the woods she started running deeper into the forest, not stopping to rest until after about a mile.

While resting for a few minutes, Danielle realized she was in a panic and that she needed to calm down to think rationally. Danielle wanted to put as much distance as possible between herself and le Pieu. It was still three hours until sunset and Danielle could use the sun to guide her. Not knowing for certain the best direction Danielle chose to go west. Heading in the general direction of the sun, Danielle would jog as long as she could and then walk for a few minutes to catch her breath. Danielle continued at that pace for almost an hour until she was almost exhausted. Thinking she had put enough distance between herself and le Pieu, Danielle decided to conserve her energy by walking. After sundown she, could use the moon as a guide. Fortunately, it was almost a full moon and the moon would already be above the horizon by sunset.

It was an old growth forest and therefore there was not much underbrush. Further, Danielle had found a trail going in her general direction that had been used by animals and a few people, so she was able to make good time.

* * *

Two hours after Danielle left, le Pieu told his servant Pierre to check on her.

"She is not here," Pierre said moments later.

Le Pieu ran upstairs and asked angrily, "What did you do with Danielle? If you let her escape, I'll have your head."

"Maybe she climbed out the window and jumped," Pierre suggested timidly.

"Le Pieu looked out the window and said, "That is too high; she would break her legs."

"Let me go look, monsieur le seigneur, maybe I can find her," Pierre asked, looking for an excuse to get away from the ever-growing fury of le Pieu.

Calling for his other servants, le Pieu went outside to look. They discovered Danielle's escape route through the high grass when one of the men said, "It looks like she crawled through the grass here."

"Well, if she is injured, she can't get far," another man replied.

It was another fifteen minutes, before they realized that Danielle might not have been injured. Le Pieu ordered his men to get the hounds and saddle up the horses. By the time le Pieu and his men were on Danielle's trail, she had a two and a half hour head start, and it would be getting dark within an another hour.

* * *

Not long after sunset, the forest turned into a dark, foreboding place. Only patches of moonlight, casting long shadows, could penetrate the trees. Frightened and alone in the dark, Danielle did her best to combat her fears and plodded on.

It was about an hour before midnight when Danielle first heard the hounds barking excitedly on her trail over a mile behind her. She had been following a steep deep ravine. Danielle guessed correctly that the creek at the bottom of the ravine would lead to the river.

At first, upon hearing the dogs, Danielle panicked and started running but quickly realized that running in a straight line was hopeless. Danielle knew she didn't have much time. She ripped off a piece of her undergarments, climbed partway down the ravine, and threw the fabric to the bottom of the ravine before climbing back up and back-tracking at a fast run. When the hounds were slightly over a quarter of a mile away, Danielle climbed and slid down the side of the ravine. As the hounds approached, Danielle was very quiet and prayed they would follow her original trail.

Danielle heard one of the men say, "I don't know how it is possible for the girl to travel on foot this far in just a few hours." When the hounds and horses had passed, Danielle thought that maybe she could throw them off the trail again. Ripping another piece of fabric, Danielle threw it to the top of the ravine. She then ran, in the center of the creek, through knee-deep water about one hundred feet further upstream before crossing and climbing the other side of the ravine.

"She crossed here," one of the men said when they reached where Danielle had stopped.

"I don't believe so; the dogs would have followed. Maybe she backtracked on us," the tracker replied.

"No, she ran in the creek so the dogs would lose her scent. Take some of the dogs in each direction until you find her or where she crossed," le Pieu ordered.

The tracker wasn't convinced, but he wasn't going to question le Pieu's orders.

"Over here," a man yelled when he arrived to where Danielle had entered the ravine.

"How did she climb that?" one of the men asked, after one of the dogs finally made it to the top, grabbing the fabric.

After sending dogs in both directions, it was fifteen minutes before the tracker figured out what Danielle had done and found where she had crossed. He would not be so easily fooled again.

"The horses can't cross here," one of the men said, stating the obvious. It was another ten minutes before the men found a place for the horses to cross and they were back on the trail.

Although not traveling in a straight line, by the time Danielle crossed the ravine, she had already walked more than twenty miles. Danielle didn't know it, but at that point, the river was less than five miles away. Danielle reasoned that if she could reach the river, she could find some deadwood as cover and float down the center of the river for hours before the dogs found her. Then the men would think she had drowned and would give up their search.

After crossing the ravine, Danielle ran away from the ravine for about a half mile at a forty-five degree angle, but still in a downstream direction before angling back toward the ravine. No longer following a trial, Danielle stumbled a time or two while running through underbrush. When she reached the ravine, she was utterly exhausted and couldn't run any more, so she followed the ravine at a fast walk.

When Danielle again heard the hounds, about a mile behind her, somehow she found the energy to run while looking for a place where she could cross, but the horses couldn't. While running, Danielle tore off and dropped more fabric, hoping the dogs might stop for it. Finally she found a place to cross, but she was so tired that she could just barely climb the other side.

Le Pieu was furious when he realized Danielle had crossed the ravine again.

"She is not far ahead, we can take the dogs and go after her on foot," the tracker said.

While the tracker, the hounds and a couple of the men crossed the ravine to chase after Danielle, le Pieu and the others looked for another place that the horses could cross.

Normally, Danielle would have been hard to catch on foot, but she was so fatigued and the men were being pulled along by the dogs. Danielle could see the river when they caught up with her. She had come so close to making it to the river and freedom, but she didn't have the energy to struggle. All she could do was sit down and sob tears of frustration and exhaustion. Danielle was dirty from head to foot and had scratches on her hands and face from running through brush. Danielle looked and sounded so pitiful, the tracker was almost sorry they had caught her and did his best to comfort her.

It was daylight when they arrived at the Château Beynac. Le Pieu wasn't taking any chances on Danielle escaping again. He locked Danielle in an interior room after first putting her legs in chains. The room was empty except for a dirty blanket he gave her to sleep on.


	5. The Queen's Investigation

**Chapter 5—The Queen's Investigation**

"You wished to see me, Your Majesty?" Leonardo asked.

"Yes, Signore da Vinci. Thank you for coming. Please sit down. Would you like some tea?" Queen Marie replied.

"Yes, that would be nice," the artist said, taking a seat.

The Queen motioned for her aide to pour Leonardo some tea and told him, "I am trying to find out some information about the young lady, Danielle de Barbarac, and I was hoping you could give me some information about her background and character."

"I will be happy to. Let me start, Your Majesty, by telling you what I learned about her from a couple of meetings with her and then maybe you will have some questions," Leonardo replied.

"Yes, that sounds good, please go on."

"I first saw her as she was attempting to rescue a servant here at Hautefort. I could see right away that the girl was special. I also noticed and found it odd that a courtier would be wearing shoes that seemed too big for her feet," Leonardo said, revealing his remarkable powers of observation.

Continuing, Leonardo said, "Prince Henry too, recognized that she was rather remarkable, for he was quite taken with her. The next day, when I was with the Prince, I met her while she was swimming in the river. The Prince hurried to the river bank and recognized her just as we about to walk out of the river. She started to bow but recovered by telling the Prince it was very slippery there.

"Obviously, she was attracted to the Prince, and he was to her, but I could tell she was apprehensive about being with him.

"The next time I met her was the night of the masque. The Baroness de Ghent had locked her in a cellar and Gustave, a local artist and her lifelong friend, asked for my help. After I opened the door, she immediately told me who she was and her station in life. She told me she had deceived the Prince and did not wish to attend the masque. I encouraged her to go and suggested to her that if she told Prince Henry the truth, he would understand. I must say, I was rather disappointed that the Prince didn't give her the opportunity to explain.

Queen Marie almost felt obligated to defend Henry's actions, but decided to remain silent.

"Based on my observations and my conversations with Danielle, and the comments and vibes I received from Gustave and the de Ghent servants, I do believe her character to be impeccable. Your Majesty, do you have any specific questions?"

"I was wondering, could she adapt to the life of a courtier?"

"Your Majesty, during her early years, Danielle had a loving father and a life of privilege. I believe a person's personality is mostly formed during the first few years of life. Danielle might need a few lessons in deportment, but she is a caring and highly intelligent person. So yes, she could adapt very well to the life of a courtier. That should be her station in life."

"Did you form an opinion about her relationship with Henry?" the Queen asked.

"Of course, Prince Henry must make his own choice; but, Your Majesty, if ever two people were meant for one another, I believe it to be the Prince and Danielle. She has such a passion about life and justice; in my opinion, she would inspire Henry to be a great king." Leonardo replied with great conviction.

"I wish to thank you for sharing your wisdom and thoughts with me. You have been very helpful," Queen Marie said, indicating that the meeting was over.

"It is always an honor, Your Majesty," Leonardo replied as he turned to leave.

* * *

Queen Marie, read the letter from Bishop de Portal:

_Your Majesty, _

_As requested, I have interviewed the artist, Gustave, regarding the young lady, Danielle de Barbarac._

_First, I found Gustave to be a dedicated artist and a fine and decent young man. I found him to be truthful, and he appears to have no vices._

_Gustave and Danielle were childhood playmates and they have always been close friends. Danielle is like a sister to him. After Prince Henry gave Danielle about twenty gold francs, Gustave said it was he who loaned her the gown of a courtier so that she could dress appropriately to go to Hautefort and use the gold francs to purchase the freedom of Maurice, a servant who is like family to her. _

_Apparently, Henry was the first and only man to capture Danielle's love. Gustave described how he once played matchmaker between the Prince and Danielle. A few days ago Danielle was playing in a field with a flying contraption made by Signore da Vinci. Prince Henry recognized it and rode up. While Danielle hid behind a hay stack, Gustave told the Prince that he could find Nicole de Lancret at the Manoir de Barbarac. Of course, Nicole de Lancret is the name by which the Prince knew Danielle. As soon as the Prince left, Gustave encouraged Danielle to run to the Manoir de Barbarac so that she could meet with the Prince._

_According to Gustave, Danielle's father was Auguste de Barbarac. He was the proprietor of the Manoir de Barbarac and was a loving father to Danielle. She had a happy and privileged life before he died. However, after the death of Auguste de Barbarac, his wife, the baroness Rodmilla de Ghent, turned Danielle, her step daughter, into a servant._

_Danielle was taught to read at an early age and, according to Gustave, loves to do so._

_Based on my interview with the young man, I found nothing unfavorable about the character of Danielle de Barbarac. In fact, by all indications, she is a fine young lady of good character._

_Your loyal servant,_

_Bishop de Portal_

* * *

Rodmilla and her daughters had just finished breakfast when the royal guard with the Queen's carriage and representatives arrived at the Manoir de Barbarac. Upon seeing Comte de Forez, the Queen's chancellor, Rodmilla assumed Prince Henry had come to his senses and that the Queen would make arrangements for a wedding with Marguerite.

After being told they were at the manoir to take Danielle for an audience with the Queen, Rodmilla felt the most intense fury. "It is bad enough," Rodmilla thought, "for that addled-brained prince to be consorting with commoners, but now the Queen is doing so as well. It's just too much. The entire Royal Family must be losing their minds."

It required extreme effort; but, after a brief pause, Rodmilla regained her composure and sweetly said, "I'm sorry, that is not possible. You see, Danielle ran off, and no one seems to know where she is."

Comte de Forez asked Rodmilla if she had a place to speak in private.

"Yes, of course. Come this way," Rodmilla said.

After she led Comte de Forez and Jean Beaupère, a notary, to the parlor, Rodmilla asked, "What is this about?"

"All in due time, I just have a few questions. Jean Beaupère will take your oath and testimony," Comte de Forez replied.

"My oath is not necessary," Rodmilla stated emphatically, feeling insulted at the suggestion.

"Madam, I am here on the Queen's business. This is just policy, and no one questions your honesty. Now may we get started?" Comte de Forez said forcefully.

Rodmilla knew it wasn't policy, but what could she do?

During the hour-long session with Rodmilla, she was evasive and difficult to pin down, but the Queen's chancellor was an expert interrogator. Rodmilla had lapses of memory. She just couldn't recall how Marguerite got the injury around her eye and she was sorry, but she just couldn't recall much about any conversation about Nicole de Lancret. "I believe there was some inadvertent miscommunication about when and where my engaged cousin traveled by boat," Rodmilla replied.

Already incensed, Rodmilla was not completely able to conceal her anger when informed that the testimony of Marguerite, Jacqueline and the servants was also required. Rodmilla protested fervently. "Their testimony is not needed," she replied, but the Queen's chancellor told her that her truthfulness was not being questioned and that it was policy to verify and discover all the facts.

The sessions with Marguerite, Jacqueline and the servants were much shorter. Marguerite was evasive at first, but Comte de Forez told her that Rodmilla had confessed all and it would not look good if her testimony conflicted with Rodmilla's. He assured her that the purpose was not to file charges; they were just there to get the facts. However, he admonished, there were severe penalties for not being completely truthful.

Marguerite ended up telling all and even volunteered to tell the story of the page and necklace.

The Queen's chancellor found Jacqueline to be completely truthful, but she was unable to provide additional information. It was the servants, whom he questioned as a group, who told him the complete story of how Danielle got the twenty gold francs and why she had dressed as a courtier.

Before leaving, the Queen's chancellor gathered the household and the servants and told them that what they said was for the Queen only and that they were not to speak about what they said to anyone. Any questions regarding their testimony should be referred to the Queen. Then, looking at Rodmilla, Comte de Forez said, "Any attempt or coercion to get anyone to speak about what was said is to be reported to me as a direct violation of the Queen's orders."

Rodmilla was infuriated that Comte de Forez would even dare to treat her in such an insulting manner. After the Queen's chancellor left Rodmilla looked at the servants and barked, "**Don't you have work to do**?" Later, to her horror, she learned that Marguerite had even told about the page and necklace.

"But what choice did I have? He told me you had already confessed everything."

"Well, I am of noble blood, I'm allowed certain privileges," Rodmilla said, less sure than she sounded.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

When the Queen's chancellor learned of Danielle's fate, he wrote a short letter to le Pieu and directed a member of the royal guard to deliver it. The note said:

_Monsieur le Pieu,_

_Queen Marie wishes to have a talk with Danielle de Barbarac. Later today I will send her Majesty's carriage for the young lady. Please have Danielle ready and presentable for the Queen."_

_I'm sure I can expect your every cooperation in this matter._

_Comte de Forez_

_Chancellor to Her Majesty Queen Marie_

When the letter arrived, le Pieu was still eating a late breakfast. After being up all night in pursuit of Danielle, he had slept late.

After reading the letter, Le Pieu thought to himself, _What is this all about?_ Out loud, he said to no one in particular, "Danielle is getting to be more trouble than she is worth!"

After unlocking the door to where Danielle was, le Pieu said, "This letter says the Queen wishes to see you! Do you know why she would wish to speak to you?"

"May I please read the letter?" Danielle asked.

After reading the letter, Danielle said, "I have no idea why Queen Marie would ask to see me. I can only guess. Am I to be punished for what I said at the masque or for deceiving Prince Henry?"

Le Pieu thought for a moment before answering. "No, if it was punishment, you would be appearing before the King and you wouldn't be picked up in the Queen's royal carriage." Le Pieu looked Danielle over carefully. He knew he could not afford to insult the Queen by sending Danielle looking like that. "Look at you, your dress is torn and soiled, and you are filthy all over. We must get you cleaned up and something decent to wear."

Without explaining further, le Pieu turned and left, without closing the door. Danielle was still chained but she could leave the room if she wished. After leaving Danielle, le Pieu paced back and forth trying to make sense out of the letter.

Le Pieu was thinking, _Why would they be sending the Queen's carriage? Maybe __Comte de Forez didn't mean one of the Queen's royal carriages. Maybe he meant just an ordinary carriage owned by the royal family. Could it be that the Prince wants Danielle for a mistress? If so, Danielle probably wouldn't be coming back. That must be it! In that case, no need to give Danielle an expensive gown. She is only a servant so let her dress as a servant._

Rodmilla had given Danielle's clothes to le Pieu. Le Pieu examined them—a couple of servant dresses and some undergarments. Le Pieu selected Danielle's best dress and undergarments. Even her best dress showed signs of considerable wear. "Not much, but clean—good enough for a servant," Le Pieu said to himself.

Le Pieu was a smart businessman and considering the Divine Right of Kings, he knew that his fortune was dependent on the good will of the King. He had paid a lot for Danielle, and he was not happy with this new occurrence. However, it wouldn't be a total loss. Le Pieu saw this as an opportunity to make a valuable gift to the royal family. Discretely, le Pieu would let the King know how much Danielle had cost. And no, he wouldn't think of accepting compensation for Danielle; however, if the King would consider granting him a certain exclusive trading privilege he would be certain that the profits would generate considerable extra taxes for the royal treasury."

Le Pieu was licking his chops over the thought of all the extra money he would make from an exclusive trading privilege. Not only that but, before long, when Henry tired of Danielle, le Pieu still might get her back. "_After the Prince discards Danielle, maybe she will not be so persnickety. Yes, this might work out to be best after all_" le Pieu thought to himself.

"Pierre, draw some water so Danielle can take a bath," le Pieu ordered.

Le Pieu then took the clothes of Danielle's he had selected and unlocked her chains before saying, "Take these clothes and come with me. Pierre is drawing water for your bath."

Pierre was arriving with the second bucket of water when le Pieu arrived with Danielle to the room with the tub. Inside the room were a couple of towels, a mirror, soap and a comb. As soon as Pierre poured the second bucket, le Pieu said, "Pierre, that should be enough water. Wait outside and bring Danielle to me when she has finished with her bath and dressed." Le Pieu was not taking any chances that Danielle might try to escape again.

The well water was shivering cold, and Danielle was almost blue from the cold water by the time she finished her bath. Still, it felt so good to be clean. The comb was barely adequate and Danielle could certainly have used a brush for her hair. True, she could have used some makeup, especially to help cover the scratches on her face, but the soap and cold water had helped a lot.

Danielle was apprehensive about her appearance in front of the Queen but was finally satisfied that she had made the most of what she had to work with.

* * *

It was noon when Comte de Forez returned to the castle. Before meeting with the Queen he ordered members of the royal guard to take the Queen's carriage to pick up Danielle. It would be a two-hour round trip, and by the time the royal guard returned with Danielle, he would have finished giving his report to the Queen.

Mostly, Comte de Forez only confirmed facts about Danielle that the Queen had already learned. The Queen was outraged when told about the page and necklace. Later, she would inform Francis, and the King would order the page relieved of all duties and privileges pending an investigation. The page would be permitted access to his quarters and public areas but not to the nonpublic areas of the castle. The page would soon realize he was in serious trouble. The investigation could take two weeks to a month.

Queen Marie knew word about the page would get back to Rodmilla and Marguerite. No doubt they would worry about what action would be taken against them. However, the Queen would do nothing for a while. Later, there would be time to determine an appropriate punishment.


	6. Danielle Meets Queen Marie

**Chapter 6—Danielle Meets Queen Marie**

As soon as Danielle was finished and exited the room with the bath, Pierre led her to the parlor where le Pieu was waiting.

Le Pieu looked Danielle over and said, "Danielle, you look so much better. Now, I believe, you are presentable for a meeting with the Queen. Please have a seat. Pierre, please pour some wine for Mademoiselle de Barbarac."

Danielle politely accepted the wine and, in spite of her intense dislike for le Pieu, forced herself to be pleasant and to make small talk.

Having no idea how long a wait it might be, le Pieu soon excused himself and ordered Pierre to stay with Danielle until the royal guard arrived.

Danielle waited with some trepidation. Still she was glad be getting away from le Pieu, if only for a little while. Whatever awaited her, it could not be worse than her fate with le Pieu.

When the royal guard arrived they were very professional and treated Danielle like a lady. If they had any reservations about her station or appearance, they didn't show it. After they had escorted her to the most exquisite carriage she had ever ridden in, Danielle felt much better about her fate.

At Hautefort, the sight of a commoner departing the Queen's carriage and being escorted to the royal gardens by members of the royal guard caused quite a commotion amongst the courtiers. There was a flurry of questions and opinions about what could be happening.

Upon being introduced to the Queen, Danielle curtsied very low and said, "Your Majesty."

"Please sit and join me for tea," the Queen replied, showing just a slight grimace at Danielle's appearance. As soon as Danielle was seated, she said, "Jeanne, please pour Mademoiselle de Barbarac some tea." Queen Marie had been observing Danielle since she first arrived. Danielle carried herself well but, even for a servant, her appearance was rather unseemly for a meeting with royalty.

Danielle waited for the Queen to sip some tea and then did the same. Noticing Danielle's hand and face, the Queen asked, "How did you get the scratches on your hands and face?"

"I was running through underbrush in the forest, Your Majesty."

"Whatever possessed you to do that?"

Danielle looked at Queen Marie before answering. Deciding to trust the Queen, she replied, "I was running through the forest at night in an attempt to escape Monsieur le Pieu who was using dogs to track me, Your Majesty."

With encouragement from the Queen, Danielle told about the events starting from the time le Pieu's guardsmen grabbed her and locked her in the armored carriage. Most of the time, Queen Marie listened silently, with just a few comments. When Danielle told how she was finally caught by the dogs and men—in sight of the river, the Queen asked, "You traveled across that entire forest at night, by yourself. You must be a very brave young lady. Were you not afraid?"

"Your Majesty, I was terrified. It was dark and shadowy, and I had never been in that forest before. I didn't know what to expect or how long it might take to cross it. However, I was even more frightened of what might happen if I didn't escape from Monsieur le Pieu."

"So then what happened?" Queen Marie asked.

"They took me back to the Château Beynac. It was daylight when we got back. Monsieur le Pieu put me in chains and locked me in a room that was empty except for one dirty blanket. After he received the letter from Comte de Forez, he allowed me to take a bath and gave me these clothes since my dress was dirty and torn, and I was filthy from head to toe. Your Majesty, I know I should have been more presentable, but under the conditions, the clothes I was given to wear and no brush for my hair, I did the best I could."

Queen Marie was aghast at what had happened to Danielle and said, "Please don't be concerned about your appearance, I am only disturbed over how you have been treated."

"I appreciate that, Your Majesty, but, since he has not really harmed me, being abducted by Monsieur le Pieu was not the worst day of my life. The worst day was the day my father died. The only thing I can imagine worse than that would be if I am to be returned to Monsieur le Pieu. I would rather die than to be returned to him."

"You will not be returning to le Pieu!" Queen Marie stated emphatically. "If you wish, you may stay at the castle as my guest."

Danielle was just on the verge of crying before composing herself. Still a couple of tears ran down her face. "My goodness child, what is the matter," the Queen asked sympathetically as she handed Danielle her handkerchief.

"I apologize, Your Majesty. I'm all right now. Of course I want to stay here. I don't know how I can pay you or express my gratitude enough for what you are doing for me. It's just that I have been so afraid that I might be sent back to Monsieur le Pieu and I was so relieved when you told me I would not be sent back."

"Danielle, you are my guest. I couldn't accept any payment. Knowing that you are out of harm's way is compensation enough—especially if you will give me a little smile."

Danielle's eyes lit up and for the first time that day she gave a little smile. Noticing the change, Queen Marie thought to herself, "_This girl can sparkle_."

Noticing Danielle glancing at the tray of pastries and sandwiches that had been sitting untouched since her meeting with Comte de Forez, the Queen asked, "Danielle when did you last eat?"

"This morning, while waiting for the royal guard, Monsieur le Pieu gave me a glass of wine. Before that, he fed me yesterday afternoon."

"Goodness, you must be starving. Moving the tray close to Danielle, she said, "Please have something to eat."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Danielle replied as she took one of the sandwiches.

Danielle just held the sandwich until the Queen said, "Danielle, I have already eaten and you don't need to worry about protocol when there is just the two of us, so go ahead and eat."

"What was the reason that Baroness de Ghent turned you into a servant and, although I am appalled, have you any idea why she would sell you to le Pieu?

"Your Majesty, since I was raised by my father, I was a tomboy. The very first time the baroness saw me I had mud on my dress. So to her I was just a common little ruffian and it made sense to her that I should be a servant. Of course, I was only eight years old, so what could I do about it? As for your other question, I am not sure I can tell you without sounding critical and self-serving."

"Don't be concerned about that. I really need to know."

"Your Majesty, for a long time, Rodmilla's primary goal has been for Marguerite to become queen. She has been training Marguerite with that one purpose in mind. There is not much she would not do to achieve that objective, including to disparaging anyone she considers competition. Love is not important. Prince Henry could be a buffoon, and she would still do everything in her power to arrange for Marguerite to marry the Prince.

"When the baroness learned that Prince Henry, as Marguerite said, fell all over himself over some comtesse, which is how I identified myself to the Prince, her first words were, 'We will find out who she is and bury her.' After she found out it was me, she locked me in a cellar. At the masque she was expecting that the Prince would choose Marguerite for his bride. When I showed up at the masque and it appeared that Prince Henry would choose me, it had to be too much—she could not allow my appearance at the masque to interfere with her years of planning.

"Part of the reason she sold me to Monsieur le Pieu was to reacquire items she had sold from the manoir so as to not look like paupers when you and the King arrived. But, even more, it was so that I would not be around to distract the Prince.

"Your Majesty, I know you didn't ask and I don't wish to be presumptuous but, regarding events since my father's death, with your permission, I have something to say. I ask that you listen, and then I promise that I will not ever bring it up again."

"What is it?" Queen Marie asked.

"My father was the proprietor of the Manoir de Barbarac. It does not see reasonable that his wife of only a few days should have greater claim to his property than that of his own daughter. How could that be a just entitlement? Certainly, that would not have been my father's intent.

"Of course, I was only a young child and no one defended my entitlement, so Baroness de Ghent was able to claim the manoir by default. Still, I maintain that my stepmother's obligation should have been to hold Manoir de Barbarac for me in trust until I became of age. In any event, I was not her property; therefore, I don't believe her sale of me to Monsieur le Pieu is valid and, even if it was, Your Majesty's willingness to rescue me indicates that you also agree that it was an injustice."

Impressed with Danielle's presentation of the facts, the Queen replied, "Signore da Vinci told me you have a sense of justice. Certainly you present a strong case and you state it well. Now I have heard from others but I would like to hear from you. Why did you tell Henry that your name was Comtesse Nicole de Lancret?"

"I welcome the opportunity to explain, Your Majesty. You see, to pay her taxes, the baroness sold one of her servants, Maurice. He had been in the employment of my father since before I was born, and I consider him family. I had been looking for some way to rescue him. In a chance meeting with your son, and as a result of his generosity, I acquired twenty gold francs. I knew no one would believe a servant with twenty gold francs, plus how would I get into Hauteford? So of necessity, I dressed as a courtier. I did not expect to meet the Prince there and as soon as Maurice was released I tried to leave, but Prince Henry wouldn't leave me alone. I didn't wish to deceive him, but I didn't dare tell him the truth. When he insisted on a name, any name, my mother's name popped into my head. I know it may be splitting hairs, but to keep from telling a lie I said, _the only name to leave you with is Comtesse Nicole de Lancret_." If you hadn't called out his name, I'm not sure I would have ever escaped.

"Your Majesty, I know deceiving the Prince is a serious offense, but I didn't see the harm, for I never expected to meet him again. However, by chance or fate, we kept meeting."

"Please tell me about your other meetings with Henry," the Queen said.

Danielle started by telling the Queen about the meeting at the river. "I must say I did enjoy our brief interlude in a chance meeting at the river. Two days later, I was hiding behind a haystack when, to my surprise, Gustave, an artist and lifelong friend, told Prince Henry that Comtesse Nicole de Lancret was home alone, visiting her cousin Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent. I must confess that I did want to see the Prince because, at Gustave's urging, I took a shortcut, running full speed through the woods. I just had time to change into one of Marguerite's gowns when he arrived.

Danielle told the Queen how the Prince invited her to the Franciscan library, about the gypsies and the meeting at Amboise. "When the gypsies surrounded us, my only thought was to demand a horse so I could get help quickly. When the gypsy leader said I could have anything I could carry, I got him to promise that on his word of honor. Since gowns can be replaced, I took the one thing of real value—your son. I was just barely able to carry him, but when the gypsies started laughing, I knew everything was all right. I believe I fell in love with Henry, I mean his highness, that night.

"The next day at the ruins at Amboise, I was going to tell him the truth but before I could say it, Prince Henry told me he had found his purpose in life, that I was unlike any courtier he had ever met, and at the masque he would make it known to the world. By then my courage had left me and I just couldn't tell him.

"The night of the masque I tried to tell him as soon as we met but he wouldn't listen, and you know the rest."

"But, couldn't you have found a way to tell Henry without causing such a scene?"

"Of course hindsight is better, Your Majesty. Perhaps I could have insisted on telling the Prince when we first met at the masque. However, after the incident with the Baroness and then King Francis with his booming voice, I don't believe Prince Henry was willing to listen. The Prince was facing away from you so you didn't see his shock and anger when he realized I was the girl with the apples. In any event, when I saw the look on Prince Henry's face—I just couldn't stand any more humiliation."

Thinking to change to a lighter subject Queen Marie said, "The Spanish have some of the most colorful gowns."

"I know it must be wonderful to have such a gown. In the market I have seen women dressed in splendid gowns spending money as if it grows on trees. Yet they never even glanced at the any of the impoverished children, let alone parted with a small coin to help feed a hungry child."

"Child, what do you mean?" The Queen asked.

"It's not so bad in the summer but, at the market in the winter, I see sad young hungry children with runny noses, shivering, no shoes, just their feet wrapped in cloth. No child should suffer like that."

"Child, there are so many, it would cost too much to feed them all."

"How much would it cost, really, to feed them and teach them a trade? Think how much more it must cost for them to grow up angry, knowing only how to steal, rob and murder.

"Your majesty, instead following the pack would you not much rather see France lead the way as an inspiration for the rest of the world?"

"I don't think the King would agree."

"Maybe not King Francis, but Prince Henry when he is king—I have seen it in his eyes. I believe he has the potential to be great king. A king who truly cares for his people is what I want him to be."

Queen Marie was astonished. Every day she met self-centered courtiers gossiping and talking about fashion and their wishes. She found it refreshing to converse with someone so passionate and concerned about the welfare of others. The Queen could understand why Henry was attracted to Danielle.

"Child, what are your other interests, when you are not saving the world?" Queen Marie asked.

"I love to read books."

"We have a large library, would you like to see it?"

Danielle's face lit up. "Could we, please, Your Majesty?" she asked imploringly. Queen Marie found Danielle enchanting. She could be so serious and, a moment later, so much like a young girl on a new adventure.

Over a thousand books, but Danielle noticed they seem to be arranged only by color and size.

"How would someone find or even know if a particular book was in the library?"

"I suppose one looks until they find it." Queen Marie said.

"Your Majesty, I don't know what all my duties will be but, if I have time left over, I wonder if you would allow me to list and arrange the books in the library?"

"Danielle, as my guest, you are not expected to have any duties, but what did you have in mind with the library?"

"I could section the books by category such as law, science, and philosophy, and then alphabetize them by name within each section. I'm sure Gustave would paint and label some wood signs for each section. I could also make an alphabetized listing of all the books and perhaps another listing by category.

"I could talk to Signore da Vinci. I am sure he could offer some suggestions. This way anyone could consult the list to quickly find a book. Also, while I'm here, if it would help, I would be honored to be the library consultant."

"Child, where do you get these ideas?"

"It just makes sense; I noticed the books are arranged by size and color. While this may look nice, a library, in order to be useful, needs to be functional, and that means that someone should be able to quickly find a specific book or category. So may I, Your Majesty, please?"

"I see no reason why not if that is your wish." Queen Marie was very impressed by Danielle's ideas and initiative and decided to approve of any interest in Danielle by Henry.

"Come. I'll show you quarters." The Queen asked a page to bring Renée de Vaudémont, duchesse de Lorraine et de Bar (the Duchess of Lorraine) and her daughter Catherine. Catherine, almost sixteen, was a very pretty and gifted girl who should get alone well with Danielle. She could also help Danielle with protocol and deportment.

Hiding her aversion, Renée accepted a few gold francs from the Queen and said that she would be delighted to provide Danielle with some suitable clothing. Scowling at the appearance of the disheveled commoner, she decided that before being providing with appropriate clothes, Danielle needed a bath and her hair washed and fixed. The clothes Danielle was wearing would soon be discarded. Some of Renée own clothes would suffice until they could go shopping tomorrow.

Although her mother was anything but pleased at the imposition, Catherine was overjoyed to meet the girl from the masque. People had been talking of nothing else. The expression on Prince Henry's face was unforgettable. "How did you meet the Prince?" she asked.

In spite of Renée shocked expression, Catherine had been euphoric over Danielle's telling of how she knocked Prince Henry off the horse with an apple.

Renée's instructed her attendants to draw a bath and wash Danielle until she was sparkling clean. "If necessary bathe her twice and check for lice." She then started to leave to find some clothes for Danielle.

However, Catherine was much too excited and full of questions to leave Danielle for a moment. "You can stay if you will stand back and out of the attendants' way," Renée said to Catherine.

Catherine was aghast and immediately told her mother when she saw marks where Danielle had been beaten by a lash. After inspecting the lacerations, Renée called for her personal physician. After treating Danielle and leaving some ointment to be applied twice daily for the next several days, he informed Renée that the redness from the welts would be visible for a couple of weeks but that the welts would leave no permanent discoloration or scaring. Renée was furious that anyone would give a young girl such a severe lashing, and promised herself that the Queen would hear about it.

Renée's attendants were very skilled. Nevertheless, Danielle's hair required trimming and considerable brushing before the remaining tangles she had acquired from running through brush were eliminated and her hair restored to its natural beauty. Then, after applying several creams and a special blend of makeup to help hide the scratches, the attendants were finally satisfied with their work. After Danielle was dressed, including a necklace borrowed from Catherine, Renée examined the results of her attendants' efforts and was not only very pleased, but astounded that such a scruffy looking girl had turned into a beautiful young lady.

Not wishing to disappoint Catherine and no longer seeing Danielle as something the cat dragged in, Renée invited Danielle for supper. To the repeated inquires of both Renée and Catherine, Danielle recounted her early life and how the death of her father resulted in her being turned into a servant, and the events of the past week.

When Catherine asked, "Did you really save Prince Henry's life?" Danielle explained how she got the gypsy leader to give his word of honor before lifting and carrying the Prince on her back. Catherine thought that was hilarious. Both Renée and Catherine were amazed that Danielle would have the courage to cross such a large forest alone at night.

By the end of supper, Renée was completely won over by the brave, resourceful, well-mannered and respectful young lady. So, at Catherine's insistence, she agreed that Danielle could sleep over. With so much to talk about, it was very late before the overexcited Catherine finally allowed a very weary and drowsy Danielle to go to sleep.


	7. Adventures of Danielle and Catherine

**Chapter 7—Adventures of Danielle and Catherine!**

After breakfast, Renée, Catherine, and Danielle went shopping. Renée was going to have the proprietor of a dress shop bring gowns, material and seamstresses to her quarters, but Catherine didn't want to wait and insisted on taking Danielle to some shops where the choices would not be so limited.

For several hours, they went to a number of shops where Danielle tried on gown after gown, shoes, moderately priced jewelry, and other items. Catherine enjoyed selecting clothes for Danielle, so Renée let the ecstatic Catherine make most of the choices. They selected a couple of gowns that already fit, and the others would be ready in a couple of days. Including new evening gowns for both Catherine and Danielle, Renée spent several times the amount of gold francs she received from the Queen but felt amply rewarded by the results and the true gratitude and excitement of Danielle.

It was almost noon when they completed their shopping, so Renée took Catherine and Danielle, dressed in a new gown and shoes, to an exclusive café for lunch. After lunch, Renée decided to let the Queen see the success of her efforts in turning the shabby commoner into a strikingly beautiful lady. Most courtiers would hesitate to see the Queen without an appointment but Renée de Vaudémont, duchesse de Lorraine et de Bar was no ordinary courtier.

As a page led Renée, Catherine, and Danielle to the royal gardens where Queen Marie had just finished tea with a couple of courtiers, Danielle asked Catherine, "Do I curtsy or bow to the Queen?"

"You should curtsy, just do what I do," she replied. Catherine enjoyed coaching Danielle in etiquette and decorum.

Making a slight curtsy, Renée said, "Your Majesty, may I present Mademoiselle Danielle de Barbarac, and of course you know my daughter Catherine?" Both Danielle and Catherine curtsied to the Queen.

"Please, have a seat and join me for tea."

"Thank you, Your Majesty, but just for a few minutes. We really do need to be getting back. Catherine and Danielle have plans for this afternoon.

"How are you, Catherine?"

"I'm fine, Your Majesty."

"Danielle, you look lovely. I almost didn't recognize you."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Renée, I knew I could depend on you but I believe you have outdone yourself. I am absolutely amazed at how much you have been able to improve Danielle's appearance."

"Oh! It's nothing, Your Majesty. I am glad I could help. Danielle just needed a new gown, and she has been an absolute delight. Also, she has been wonderful company for Catherine."

Realizing that teenage girls would have other interests, Queen Marie, after a few minutes, excused Danielle and Catherine. Then, wishing Renée's input regarding Rodmilla and Marguerite said, "Renée, if you don't mind staying a few minutes, I would like your opinion regarding a certain matter."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

* * *

After leaving the Queen, Catherine was anxious to introduce Danielle to her new friends at Hautefort. Catherine was used to being the center of attention, but with Danielle in tow the attention increased several fold. Everyone, it seemed, wanted to meet the girl at the masque.

At the urging of Catherine and due to the numerous questions by the teenagers, Danielle told about her experiences of the past week for nearly two hours. The teenagers, plus a few pre-teens, were thrilled with Danielle's stories about Prince Henry, especially the apples, the gypsies, and Amboise. They listened in near mute horror as Danielle described her experiences with le Pieu.

Raymon, a popular nineteen-year-old and the youngest son of le duc et la dame de Montaigne, was quite taken with Danielle. After Danielle described her trip across the forest and near escape from le Pieu, he said, "We hunt in that forest. There are wolves, wild boars and a few bears. They seem to avoid people, but still, I wouldn't want to walk across that forest alone at night."

"It is probably good that I didn't think about the wild animals. I was already scared out of my wits," Danielle replied.

"Danielle, on the eve of the Feast of Saint Raphael (Monday, October 23), my parents are giving a ball around 7:00 in our castle, and I want you to come. As the ball is in three days, I know Catherine and her mother have already received invitations so you might wish to come with them. But I will be happy to send a carriage if you need transportation," Raymon said.

"Danielle can ride with us," Catherine replied.

Jehane, already jealous of Raymon's attention to Danielle, asked Danielle if she knew one of the new and more complex dances. "No, I haven't had any lessons except for a few by my father years ago," she replied.

"Don't you think it would be better if you didn't go the ball? I wouldn't want you feel out of place," Jehane said.

"I can teach Danielle any of the dances she needs to know," Catherine replied, irritated at Jehane's suggestion. "And I know Raymon will help," she added, knowing how that would rile Jehane.

"It just doesn't seem appropriate for commoners to attend a ball," Jehane replied, still hoping to deflect Raymon's interest in Danielle.

Her eyes blazing, Catherine said, "Danielle is my friend and a guest of the Queen. Further, I am sure Raymon does not need you telling him whom he can and cannot invite. If you don't like the company, I suggest you don't attend."

"Well I…," Jehane said hesitantly. "Raymon, I didn't say you couldn't invite Danielle. I just don't want Danielle to be placed in a situation where she might make an embarrassing mistake," Jehane replied, after looking around and seeing that no one was going to give her any support.

"Jehane, I know you mean well. However, I am sure Danielle will be fine," Raymon said, striving to prevent even more sparks from flying.

"Oh, she is just jealous!" someone replied before Jehane walked off, mumbling something under her breath.

Danielle was relieved that Catherine and Raymon were willing to defend her and that she didn't have to fight that battle herself.

As soon as things simmered down, Raymon offered to teach Danielle some of the dances. For well over an hour Danielle watched demonstrations and received instruction in the simpler dances. Danielle was able to practice with a number of the young men who volunteered to be her partners.

Bondias, the seventeen year old son of Comte Francis de Sales, was quite taken with Catherine and suggested that they all meet tomorrow afternoon for more lessons. He offered to bring a small band so they could practice to music. After a little discussion, it was agreed that they would meet about 2:00 p.m.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Manoir de Barbarac, Jacqueline had spoken to a courtier who knew about Danielle's arrival at Hautefort, and who had even seen her in a dress shop with Renée and Catherine.

"Did you hear? Danielle was escorted to Hautefort by the royal guard," Jacqueline asked excitedly.

"What else did you hear," Rodmilla demanded.

"Just that she was in a dress shop this morning with Renée de Vaudémont and her daughter Catherine, and that Danielle was trying on a gown."

"I want to know what that meddling woman is doing with Danielle. She must have a hundred servants. Why would she want another one?" Rodmilla wondered out loud.

"Maybe Catherine wants a live doll to play with," Marguerite scoffed.

"That still doesn't explain why the Queen had wanted to see her or why le Pieu would have parted with her," Rodmilla stated. Then, fearing the worst, she asked, "Jacqueline, was there any mention of seeing Danielle with the Prince?"

"I didn't hear a word about the Prince," Jacqueline replied.

"I should have buried Danielle with her father," Rodmilla said with a snarl. "Marguerite, first thing tomorrow morning, you and I will go to Hautefort and find out just what is going on."

* * *

At Catherine's insistence, Danielle agreed to have dinner with Renée and Catherine and to sleep over. After dinner, Catherine led Danielle through some stretching and dance exercises and taught her some basic dance steps that when put together would make up many of the dances. Catherine, who had had ballet lessons since she was six, was an outstanding dancer and a good teacher.

During breakfast, Danielle told Renée and Catherine about her discussion with Queen Marie regarding her cataloging project for the library. Catherine, excited about working on such an important project, volunteered to help and Renée, seeing it as a valuable educational experience for her daughter, readily agreed.

After breakfast, Danielle took Catherine to visit Leonardo. Leonardo explained the concept of catalog cards and described a simple alphabetical system which could be used. He promised to draw a sketch for the catalog card cabinets and to meet them at the library Monday morning to direct their efforts. Both girls were very excited about having the responsibility for such an important project. Danielle wrote a letter to Queen Marie telling about her conversations with Leonardo, his planned sketch, and their planned meeting on Monday. In the letter Danielle explained that she hoped the Queen could have the cabinets made after Leonardo completed his sketch.

After giving the letter to a page for delivery to the Queen, Danielle and Catherine saw Henry at a distance. At Danielle's urging, they avoided the Prince by turning and going the opposite direction.

* * *

"Did you say, relieved of his duties?" a shocked Rodmilla asked.

"Yes, suspicion of crimes. There may be an investigation but no one seems to know any details, and apparently the page isn't talking about it," Celeste replied.

"What have you heard about Danielle?" Rodmilla asked.

"She is staying at the castle as a guest of the Queen."

"Isn't she one of Renée de Vaudémont's servants?"

"No, the Queen asked Renée to look after her and now, it seems, Danielle and Catherine are inseparable. This afternoon some of the young people are meeting to give her dance lessons."

Marguerite snorted. "Cinderella, dancing? With whom, the pigs?"

"Raymon invited her to the ball that le duc et la dame de Montaigne are giving Monday night," Celeste replied.

"A commoner, invited to the ball?" Rodmilla shook her head. "What is the world coming to? Frankly, I have a mind not to show up."

"Some of us are going just to watch her make a ghastly mistake and be an embarrassment to Renée." Celeste said, disparagingly.

"That will be a sight to see. I would like to see Renée taken down a notch or two. That woman acts likes she is better than the rest of us," Rodmilla replied with a scoff.

* * *

By bedtime, Danielle was very tired and found sore muscles she didn't know she had. In addition to the 3:00 pm dance lessons, after dinner Catherine again led Danielle in dance exercises and practice. Still, it was worth the effort, for Danielle had learned many of the dances. Sunday afternoon, after church and lunch, Catherine would lead Danielle through another session of dance exercises and practice.

Monday morning, Danielle, Catherine, and Anne, age seventeen, met Leonardo at the library. Catherine had invited Anne, the intelligent, good-looking daughter of Comte de Tende, to help. Leonardo had just started to spread his sketches on a table when Queen Marie showed up.

Leonardo showed the Queen and girls the sketches, and explained that they would need separate card cabinets to list the books by title, author and subject. Leonardo then pulled out a listing that showed how the books should be numbered.

Queen Marie, satisfied with Leonardo's ideas, handed the sketches to a page and said, "Take these to the carpentry shop. Tell them to make six cabinets and see if they can make and deliver them to the library by Wednesday morning. Let me know if it is going to take longer."

After the Queen left, Leonardo spent the next couple of hours teaching the girls how to label the books and fill out catalog cards. Satisfied the girls understood, Leonardo said, "I think that is enough until the cabinets have been delivered. If the cabinets are finished by then, I will come by Wednesday morning and check on your progress."

It was almost noon when Danielle and Catherine returned. The new gowns Renée had purchased three days ago had been delivered during their absence.

It was after 8:00 pm when Renée, Catherine, and Danielle arrived at the ball. Renée would have waited longer before leaving, but Danielle was anxious to leave. Except for her short-lived debut at the masque, this was Danielle's first ball, and she was bubbling with excitement.

As soon as Renée, Catherine and Danielle were announced, Raymon and Bondias made a beeline for the girls. Soon, all four were on the dance floor.

At first Marguerite watched Danielle, hoping to see her make some slip-up. Then, to the growing irritation of both Rodmilla and Marguerite, it was obvious that Danielle was popular with the men at the ball. With so much feigned boredom displayed by most of the ladies, the men found Danielle's excitement and interest in what they had to say enchanting. Even the way Danielle blushed with embarrassment when she made a minor social error and a couple of dance step miscues was charming, and the men were thrilled to give her pointers and extra instruction.

In between dances, Catherine pointed out a young Spanish lieutenant and whispered in Danielle's ear, "He's so handsome and such a good dancer. I hope he asks me to dance."

Thirty minutes later the lieutenant and Catherine still had not, and Danielle noticed that the lieutenant was temporarily unoccupied except for talking to the Spanish Ambassador. Thinking someone needed to initiate the meeting between Catherine and the lieutenant, Danielle grabbed Catherine by the hand, walked up to the two men, and said, "Gentlemen, are you going to ask us to dance?" Seeing their shocked expressions, Danielle blushed crimson and said, "Did I say something wrong?"

Grinning from ear to ear, the ambassador said, "Absolutely not, we would be delighted to dance with such enchanting and beautiful young ladies. Wouldn't we lieutenant?"

"Yes sir," Lieutenant Magelhaes replied and, turning toward Catherine, said, "Mademoiselle, may I have this dance?"

As soon as they had exchanged names and were on the dance floor, a grinning but still slightly embarrassed Catherine said, "Lieutenant, I had no idea Danielle was going to say that!"

"Mademoiselle, I so glad she did. All night, I have been looking for an opportunity to meet you but you were always surrounded by so many other young men, I never had chance."

"Danielle, have you been to many balls?" the ambassador asked.

"This is my first one, Your Excellency, except a brief appearance at the masque." Danielle replied.

"Well I must say, Mademoiselle, you seem to being enjoying it."

"Very much, Your Excellency. I never knew that dancing would be so much fun."

"You dance well mademoiselle."

"Thank you, Your Excellency. I just learned. For the last three days Catherine de Vaudémont, the girl with the lieutenant, and some other teenagers, have been teaching me to dance. But I must say that dancing here at the ball is so much enjoyable then the lessons."

Compared to most of the prim French courtiers, the Spanish ambassador found Danielle's enthusiasm and attention to what he told her about Spain a breath of fresh air. After the dance he introduced Danielle to a group of Spanish officers and their wives. Then, speaking to his aid, he said, "Be sure that Mademoiselle de Barbarac receives an invitation to our Embassy ball."

When the band started playing music for an extraordinary animated and difficult dance, only three couples, including Catherine and Lieutenant Magelhaes, continued dancing. "Who is the girl that is dancing with Lieutenant Magelhaes?" Damita, the wife ofMajor del Cano, asked.

"Catherine de Vaudémont—the daughter of duchesse de Lorraine et de Bar." Danielle replied.

"Well Lieutenant Magelhaes is the most talented dancer at the embassy and she is every bit as good."

As soon as the music stopped, a beaming Lieutenant Magelhaes led the jubilant and out-of-breath Catherine to the group. "Lieutenant Magelhaes, where did you meet this beautiful young lady?" Damita asked.

Both grinning, they looked at each other and then at the blushing Danielle. "You might say that Mademoiselle de Barbarac and I bumped into each other tonight and she introduced me to Catherine," Lieutenant Magelhaes replied with a wink to a grateful Danielle. "And Mademoiselle de Barbarac, I must say I really appreciate the introduction because I don't remember when I ever had this much fun."

At 11:30 pm, a fanfare announced the arrival of the royal family. After the royal family was seated, Marguerite battled a dozen other courtiers for a privileged location near the Prince.

* * *

Wednesday morning, Danielle, Catherine and Anne met and went to the library. The catalog card cabinets were already delivered and in place so the girls went to work. As he had promised, Leonardo came by to check on the girls' work and to answer any questions. Satisfied, he left after a few minutes.

With three pretty teenage girls as a magnet, the library soon became a teenage hangout with almost a dozen teenagers volunteering to review books for subject and to fill out catalog cards. Upon hearing that Queen Marie had made a couple of visits to the library to check on the girls and their progress, many of courtiers decided that helping with the library was the _in-thing_. By early-afternoon, over two dozen teens and courtiers were helping with the project so work progressed very quickly. Quite a few of the nobles had decided to donate books.

* * *

When le Pieu heard that Danielle was the guest of the Queen and attended the ball given by le duc et la dame de Montaigne with Renée de Vaudémont and Catherine, he realized that the Queen had not invited Danielle to Hautefort to be Henry's mistress. He knew that Renée would not allow her daughter to socialize with anyone's mistress. Nevertheless, le Pieu did make a trip to the castle and let Comte de Bayard, the King's senior advisor, know that he had purchased Danielle from the Baroness.

"Are you asking for compensation?" Comte de Bayard asked disapprovingly in a tone that let le Pieu know that that would not be wise.

"Oh no! You misunderstood me. The amount is only a trifle. I am just pleased to learn Danielle is doing well," le Pieu replied. He realized that it would be imprudent to suggest that Danielle was a basis for the King to grant any exclusive trading privilege.

* * *

By midmorning on Saturday, the work was mostly complete except for a table of about forty books that had not been categorized due to the difficulty. After a widow, comtesse de Bermond, assumed responsibility for the remaining books, Danielle suggested that everyone return at 3:00 pm for a wine and cheese party to celebrate the completion of the library cataloging and that the King and Queen and Signore da Vinci be invited.

"I believe that is a wonderful idea. I am certain the King and Queen would be pleased," comtesse de Bermond replied. "Now, who wants help furnish the refreshments? She added.

"By 3:30 pm, after the King and queen arrived, Leonardo showed the King and Queen the newly labeled books and demonstrated how, by using the catalog system, one could quickly find a book by either title, author, or subject. Then, after refreshments and mingling with the volunteers, the King made an announcement.

"Signore da Vinci, Mademoiselle de Barbarac, friends and volunteers, it gives me great pleasure to announce that I have decided to mount a plaque at the entrance to the library with the names of each of the contributors and volunteers for this splendid catalog system. The plaque will show Signor da Vinci and Mademoiselle de Barbarac as co-designers. Signor da Vinci for his catalog cabinet sketches and the design of the catalog system, and Mademoiselle de Barbarac for the original idea and for the initiating and seeing the work to its completion. Each of you who have volunteered to work on the catalog system will be listed as contributors."

* * *

The next afternoon, Le Pieu took his men and a few carts to pay a visit to Baroness de Ghent. Since the King would not be granting him an exclusive trading privilege, he knew that his payment for Danielle would be a matter to settle between him and the Baroness.

"Baroness, I have come for my merchandise that you obtained through false representation. It appears you did not have the right to sell Danielle," le Pieu stated forcefully.

"You are the one who gave her up—not I," Rodmilla replied.

"Yes, but that was only the result of information that you or someone in your household gave to the Queen's chancellor. Now, stand aside while my men recover my property," le Pieu stated firmly.

Rodmilla knew she could not bluff le Pieu. Plus, with the memory of her lies still fresh in the Queen's mind, now would not be a good time bring the issue before the King. With false sweetness she said, "I need these items for when the King comes to visit. Surely, you can allow me to borrow them for a while. After Marguerite is queen, I will remember your generosity."

Le Pieu knew Rodmilla would do no such thing. Still, he did not mind making accommodations to the mother of a possible future queen provided he took the proper precautions. "Baroness," he replied. "Why don't I lend you the merchandise for two or three months until the eve of the Feast of the Epiphany (Saturday, January 6)? But so there is no misunderstanding, I am sure you will agree that we need to put our agreement in writing."

"If you insist but I am sure it is not necessary," Rodmilla replied, hoping le Pieu would not insist that she be constrained with legalities.

"I certainly wouldn't question your integrity but I am sure you understand this is just business," le Pieu replied in a tone that let Rodmilla know that he would settle for nothing less.


	8. The Spanish Embassy

**Chapter 8—The Spanish Embassy**

Monday morning Renée was thinking about returning to Lorraine. However, she decided to wait several days until Catherine could see her name on the library plaque the King was having made and installed. Thinking about the past week, Renée realized that Danielle had been good for Catherine. Before meeting Danielle, Catherine had been bored at Hautefort and was anxious to return home. Now, she was having adventures almost everyday. Being with Danielle had really brought out her vibrant personality.

Danielle and Catherine had gone down to the castle gate to meet Gustave. Danielle had already written him a couple of times, and Gustave had informed Maurice, Paulette and Louise about her arrival, but there was so much more to talk about, and she wanted Catherine to meet her life-long friend.

When the girls returned they were so excited. Danielle was clutching her invitation to the Embassy ball on the eve of the Feast of St. Cecilia in 22 days (November 21). Renée wondered how Danielle did it. Earlier today she had also received an invitation. However, Catherine had not shown the least bit of interest. Now it seemed like the Spanish ball was the most important thing in the world.

"Wouldn't it be fun to learn how to do the Spanish dances?" Danielle asked enthusiastically. "Maybe we could even learn to speak Spanish," she added.

"And dress like Señoritas in Spanish gowns," exclaimed Catherine.

"We can talk about it later," Renée said, thinking the girls would lose interest in a couple of days.

Danielle whispered something into Catherine's ear. After the girls conferred in whispers, Catherine told her mother, "Danielle and I are going to spend the day to learn Spanish dancing and see if we can find some Spanish gowns. Also, can we have some money for lunch?"

Not really hearing the significance of what Catherine said, and thinking the girls would just be going to some dress shops, Renée handed Catherine a few silver coins and replied, "Here is money for lunch. If you find any gowns you like, you can look and try them on, but don't buy any gowns until after I have had the chance to see them."

As soon as the girls left, Danielle took Catherine by the hand and marched to the Spanish embassy.

Even though the two girls didn't understand the language, the surprised guards were delighted to see two pretty French girls. After some initial, all in fun, attempts at teasing and minor flirting, the girls were led to the office of General Juan de Ortega, the Deputy Ambassador. After introducing herself and Catherine, Danielle boldly told him, "We wish to learn the Spanish language and some Spanish dances. Also, we would like to wear Spanish gowns to ball. We were hoping that you might be able arrange for some lessons and help us to acquire some appropriate Spanish gowns."

General de Ortega had had enough experience during his years on the job, so he was seldom surprised at what someone might request, but he never expected such a request from two pretty French girls. He wasn't sure exactly what the girls had in mind. However, it would not be appropriate to dismiss the daughter of the duchesse de Lorraine et de Bar, plus it was the Ambassador himself who ordered that Danielle be given a written invitation to the ball. Knowing that Dolorita, the wife of Colonel Lopez, was very qualified as a tutor in both Spanish language and Spanish dance, he replied, "I believe I know just the person who could help. Come with me please."

After introductions, General de Ortega said, "La señora Lopez, these young ladies would like some instruction in the Spanish language and dance, and they would like to dress in Spanish gowns for the ball. I was hoping that you might be willing to give them whatever help they require."

"I would be delighted," Dolorita replies. Then, speaking to the girls, she said, "Danielle, Catherine. Why don't we start with a few of the common expressions and then I can show you a couple of the dances."

"Thank you, La señora Lopez," both girls replied.

Dolorita soon learned how determined the girls were, and two hours later Dolorita suggested they break for a late lunch. Dolorita decided to invite Ana, the wife of General de Ortega, and their fifteen-year-old daughter, Sofia, and all five went to a fashionable café. All during the lunch, Danielle and Catherine asked questions about Spain and its culture.

Ana and Dolorita could not help but be pleased. Too often, the French tended to look down their noses as if though the Spanish were somehow inferior. Yet, here were two French girls, including the daughter of one of the twelve or so richest and most powerful people in all of France, showing great interest in Spain and its culture.

"Why do you wish to learn to speak Spanish?" Ana asked.

"There are a number of reasons. First, the Spanish and French are neighbors and knowing the language of the other helps promote friendships and understanding. Second, the Spanish are so passionate and full of life and to a great extent that can be attributed to your language. Both Catherine and I love to learn about new ideas and far-away places and, especially while we are young, we wish to be able to experience life to its fullest, and we would be remiss if we did not take advantage of every opportunity to learn and grow. Further, I know I speak for Catherine when I say that someday, hopefully not in the too distant future, we will visit Spain and it would be so much more fulfilling to meet and get to know the Spanish people and to learn their customs if our conversations are not filtered by interpreters," Danielle replied.

Ana realizes that Danielle spoke with insight beyond her years. "I guess that also explains why you and Catherine wish to wear Spanish gowns and learn Spanish dances," Ana said thoughtfully.

"I once read this Italian proverb, 'Quando a Roma vai, fa come vedrai,'_(1)_ so at a ball given by the Spanish, I believe it would be appropriate to dress as the Spanish do. However, this was Catherine's idea." And continuing, Danielle said, "Catherine, since you know so much more about clothes and dance, I believe you should explain."

"La señora de Ortega, during my dance lessons, at times we would practice a Spanish dance. Although, I must say, never enough, considering how much fun it was. Dancing is a way of expressing oneself. Also, a dance can tell a story in which sound, rhythm and visual are the major elements. The visual components are movement, expression and dress, and each is important. Without the colorful Spanish gowns, the dance and the story just wouldn't be complete."

"Danielle, Catherine, I must say I am impressed with the passion and determination you both express," Ana said. "Dolorita, it must be a delight to teach such enthusiastic students."

"It is, and I am pleased with the confidence your husband has shown by allowing me such an honor. Of course, there may come a time when I could use a little help."

"I could help," Sofia replied eagerly. Sofia was already developing some camaraderie with the other girls and didn't want to miss out on any of the fun. In addition to being very bright and pretty, Sofia was also a very good dancer, for she too had had a number of years of ballet lessons.

"Thank you Sofia, I could use your help in a couple of ways, and I will especially need your help to demonstrate the dances," Dolorita replied.

An hour after returning to the Embassy, Dolorita decided the girls had had enough language for the day and called for a short break before beginning dance lessons. Dolorita decided, for the first day, to start with a very simple dance and asked Sofia to demonstrate. Catherine, with years of ballet lessons, recognized most of the steps and had the basic steps down in just a few minutes. Danielle, although a fast learner, needed more repetitions.

"I need to write a letter, so you girls just keep practicing the dance," Dolorita said as she began to address her letter to the duchesse de Lorraine et de Bar.

While Catherine continued to show Danielle the dance, Sofia went in search of dance partners. Sofia loved to dance and the dance lessons gave her all the justification she needed to ask several young officers to volunteer. She soon returned with Lieutenants Magelhaes and Velasquez, and Captain de Cordoba.

No only was Lieutenant Magelhaes thrilled at the opportunity to become reacquainted with Danielle and Catherine, the other officers were also delighted for the chance to meet and dance with two such pretty French girls.

After Dolorita finished her letter to the duchesse, she decided to call it quits for the day. After the girls assure her they wished to continue the lessons, she asked Captain de Cordoba to give her letter to the duchesse and asked him and the other officers to escort the girls back. Sofia, viewing any excursion as a new adventure, decided to tag along.

On the way they met Prince Henry and Captain Laurent. Danielle stood back and let Catherine handle the introductions.

"Your Highness, Captain Laurent—I believe you know Mademoiselle de Barbarac."

Stepping even closer to Captain de Cordoba, Danielle curtsied and said, "Your **Royal** Highness, Captain Laurent." _(Author's note: Adding the word "Royal" is overdoing it in such an informal meeting.)_

"And may I present la Señorita Sofia de Ortega, Captain de Cordoba, Lieutenant Magelhaes and Lieutenant Velasquez from the Spanish Embassy."

"Your Highness," they said in unison with a curtsy and bows.

"You may present them indeed," Prince Henry said. "I must say Sofia; your father never told me he had such a charming and beautiful daughter."

"Thank you, Your Highness. You are too kind," Sofia said coyly.

"The Prince tried to make eye contact with Danielle but she quickly lifted her nose and turned her head to look at and move even closer to a smiling Captain de Cordoba, who was enjoying this unexpected attention.

"Good day, ladies…gentlemen." With a small bow, the Prince turned and walked down the hall, Captain Laurent a pace behind.

Someone would mention seeing Danielle, Catherine, and a young Spanish girl escorted by three Spanish officers. That would raise questions and gossip with the French courtiers.

* * *

Renée was beginning to wonder why Catherine had been gone so long when the group arrived at her quarters. After introductions, Renée opened the letter that Captain de Cordoba handed her.

_Dear Duchesse de Vaudémont, _

_We at the Embassy are delighted for the opportunity to tutor two such charming girls in Spanish language, dance and culture. We see this as an opportunity to facilitate understanding of our cultures and to improve relations between our two countries. I believe every young officer at the Embassy will be fighting over the chance to instruct the girls in Spanish dance. The girls have expressed a desire to wear Spanish gowns at our upcoming ball and the staff at the Embassy would be delighted to furnish the gowns. At your convenience, I would like to meet with you, your daughter, and your charge in order to select appropriate gowns. _

_Please allow our officers the pleasure of escorting the girls to and from our Embassy. _

_Yours truly, _

_Dolorita Lopez_

_Special Assistant to the Ambassador. _

"Sofia, Danielle, gentlemen, please join Catherine and me for some refreshments," Renée said gracefully, as if this was an everyday occurrence.

After being assured that the girls had not been making a nuisance of themselves to the embassy staff, Renée asked Captain de Cordoba to let Dolorita know that she would be happy to meet her for lunch tomorrow at the Café de la Danse. She also let the officers know that the girls would be ready tomorrow at 8:00 a.m.

* * *

The next day, after she and Sofia had given the girls almost three hours of Spanish lessons, Dolorita asked Sofia to make sure the girls had lunch at the embassy while she and Ana met with Renée at the Café de la Danse.

"Danielle asked the ambassador to dance?" a surprised Renée said, repeating Dolorita's statement. "Catherine never told me; I would have been mortified."

"Lieutenant Magelhaes told me she turned beet red as soon as she saw Catherine's shocked expression," Dolorita said. "He said it was a great icebreaker for him and Catherine. He told me he had never had so much fun dancing as with Catherine and that all the other officers were green with envy."

"Certainly, the ambassador was pleased," Ana said reassuringly. "He told my husband that dancing with Danielle was the highlight of his evening. And it was the ambassador himself who ordered that Danielle be given an invitation to the embassy ball."

"To tell the truth, I look forward to the time it is appropriate for ladies to take the initiative in something besides sewing and cooking," Renée said. "It seems that there is never a dull moment when Danielle's around, and I do feel she has been a good influence on Catherine."

"I think she and Catherine are absolutely charming," Ana said

"Duchesse, when I was young I would perform on stage and I can tell that Catherine is every bit as good as many of the performing dancers. At the ball, we were planning on giving a short Spanish dance performance. I was wondering if you would approve of Catherine being one of the dancers?" Dolorita asked.

"I don't see why not, as long as it is something Catherine wishes to do, and she learns her routine well," a pleased Renée replied. She had been thinking about returning to Lorraine, but now she would definitely stay until after the ball.

After lunch, they all departed for the Embassy. Ana and Dolorita had already made preparations so the girls could see and try on a few gowns and look at sketches of other gowns.

Catherine fell in love with a full-length tight fitting hot pink and black gown with plenty of ruffles at the shoulders and legs. The gown exposed the midriff and, although partially hidden by the ruffles, the slit in the front of the skirt would show plenty of leg. Catherine would undoubtedly dazzle the crowd in that gown. Renée wondered if it might be too risqué, but Catherine was pleading. Renée finally agreed after both Ana and Dolorita assured her it would be appropriate for a girl as young and pretty as Catherine.

The gown selected for Danielle was black with red trim and had an intricate design, tight fitting body, and full-length sleeves with ruffles at the wrists and a full, floor length skirt. Both girls would be stunning. The seamstress, after taking measurements, said the gowns would be ready for the first fittings in three days. The girls would also be given some Spanish dancing shoes that they could break in and start getting used to.

"Girls, I believe we can skip the Spanish lessons for this afternoon and just practice your dance lessons," Dolorita said. "Duchesse de Vaudémont, perhaps you would like to see what Catherine and Danielle have learned and let us demonstrate some of the other dances we will be teaching."

"Yes, I would like that," Renée replied.

"Sofia, see if Lieutenant Magelhaes and any of the other officers are available and ask if any of the band members would be willing to provide some music," Dolorita directed.

While waiting for Sofia to return, Dolorita said, "Duchesse, this is the tentative schedule for the lessons. In the morning, two sixty to ninety minutes Spanish lessons with a twenty to thirty minute rest in between. Then, an hour for lunch after which the next hour will be review. Then, the last two hours will be dance lessons. After the first few days, I believe we should just try to communicate in Spanish. I find that helps in learning a new language by eliminating the tendency to always translate first.

"Does the schedule meet with your approval?" Dolorita added.

"Yes, it sounds fine. I am pleased that you are able to hold Catherine's interest. No question that Catherine is very bright, but she can also be very stubborn at times."

"Well, I must say, I have been very impressed at the determination shown by both Catherine and Danielle," Dolorita said.

When Sofia returned and the music started, even the Ambassador came out to watch. After introductions, the Ambassador said, "Duchesse de Vaudémont, I am amazed at how quickly your daughter learns these dances. You must be very proud of her."

"Thank you, Your Excellency. Even when she was very young, Catherine seemed to have a talent for dancing."

"Danielle and Catherine have certainly brightened things up here at the embassy. I have noticed an improvement in the morale of the staff since yesterday when the girls first visited. General de Ortega seldom smiles, but even he had a big smile on yesterday when he told me two pretty French had expressed an interest in our culture."

"I just hope the girls don't become a nuisance," Renée replied.

"Not at all. Things like this can do more to develop good relations between countries than months of tedious negotiations."

* * *

The next afternoon, while the Danielle and Catherine were having lessons at the embassy, Renée was having tea with Queen Marie in the royal gardens.

"Marie, I thought Danielle and Catherine were just going to have lunch and to look at gowns for the Embassy ball, so you can imagine my surprise when they returned with three Spanish officers and General de Ortega's daughter. And even more so when Captain de Cordoba handed me the letter from the wife of Colonel Lopez."

"I must admit the girls chose to learn Spanish in a rather unorthodox manner, but Dolorita Lopez's letter does say the Spanish are delighted to tutor the girls," Queen Marie replied.

"Nevertheless, at first, I was concerned that the girls would be considered an annoyance by members of the embassy staff. When I first met Dolorita and Ana, General de Ortega's wife, I suggested they allow me to pay for the lessons and gowns, but they wouldn't hear of it. Also, the ambassador himself assured me that he considers this an opportunity to improve relations between our countries."

"Catherine and Danielle are certainly showing a lot of initiative. First the library and now this. You must be proud of Catherine," the Queen said.

"Of course, but mostly they are Danielle ideas. I don't know how she does it. Somehow, Danielle tricks Catherine into thinking these are things she wants to do. If it had been my suggestion, Catherine would have thought working at the library was beneath her station. And to get her to learn Spanish, I would have had to drag her kicking and screaming the whole way.

"So in many ways, Danielle has been a good influence on Catherine. But Marie, you never know what that girl is going to do. Did you know that, at the Montaigne's ball, Danielle asked the Spanish Ambassador to dance? And, a couple of days ago, Catherine told me that Danielle was almost snooty to Prince Henry."

"How did Henry react?" Queen Marie wanted to know.

"Catherine was looking right at the Prince and she said that, apart from a slightly raised eyebrow, if it bothered him, he didn't give Danielle the satisfaction of knowing it. Catherine is sure there is something going on between Prince Henry and Danielle and that neither is willing to let the other get the upper hand."

"Well, I do believe Catherine is very perceptive," the Queen replied.

"Still, I believe Danielle should have some tutoring in deportment. I shudder to think if that had been some formal occasion. Of course, I believe Danielle understands not to play these games at official functions. All the time she is asking Catherine for advice, and most of the time she follows Catherine's lead. However, sometimes she just acts without asking. I would hate to see her make some dreadful mistake at the Embassy Ball. You know how vicious the tongues of some of the courtiers can be."

"What do you suggest?" Queen Marie asked.

"I don't believe we should interfere with the lessons at the Spanish Embassy, but I believe it would do wonders if Danielle was tutored in deportment for a couple of hours each evening until the ball," Renée replied.

"Anne de Brézé is an excellent tutor. Why don't I have her meet with Danielle each evening starting at 7:00?" Queen Marie suggested.

"Thank you, Marie. That should give us both some peace of mind. There are things that are practically second nature to us that Danielle hasn't learned yet," Renée replied.

* * *

Each day the girls were escorted to and from the embassy by Spanish officers. Then in the evenings Danielle, with Catherine sometimes joining in, was tutored in deportment.

"What are Catherine and Danielle doing at the Spanish embassy?" several courtiers had asked.

"The Embassy is offering free lessons in Spanish in case you are interested," Renée would reply.

After that bit of information was circulated, the courtiers' curiosity was satisfied since none were interested in boring Spanish lessons.

With years of ballet lessons and natural ability, Catherine proved to be an outstanding student. So well, in fact, that after a few lessons, Dolorita decided Catherine should have special prominence at the ball's demonstration Spanish dance. Relying on her own experience in performing, Dolorita selected and choreographed a modified Sarabanda—a **sensual and exotic dance** with undulations of the body and flirtatious hip movements. Catherine would be featured, with Danielle and Sofia in supporting role, except for a part near the beginning featuring Sofia using castanets.

By the time Dolorita had choreographed the dance, the girls had learned all the necessary ballroom dances. With only two weeks to master the dance, Dolorita increased the afternoon dance sessions to three hours and at times worked the girls so hard that one day when Dolorita finally called a halt, Danielle whispered, "Thank you, Jesus."

The last several days, after the girls had mostly mastered the dance, some band members were made available so the dance could be polished with the music.

Dolorita decided that the final dance lessons would be the morning of the ball, and that the girls would be free for the afternoon. Dolorita invited Queen Marie and Renée to the pre-performance that followed the lessons. The girls wore their Spanish gowns and shoes in front of the entire band and a few members of the staff. When the girls finished the dance, Dolorita was satisfied with the near flawless pre-performances and, after a few final instructions, dismissed the girls until the ball.

Dolorita had decided early on that, except for Renée and the Royal Family, no one outside of the Embassy staff would know beforehand about the performance.

* * *

That evening, after Danielle and Catherine had dressed in their Spanish gowns, Renée said, "I think you and Danielle will be the prettiest Señoritas at the ball." At the reception line, Danielle and Catherine responded in Spanish, to the delight of the Ambassador and Diplomats. Although far from being proficient, the girls had learned Spanish well enough for simple communication.

To the Ambassador, Danielle, with Catherine in tow, said in Spanish, "Your Excellency, we could not let the night pass without expressing our gratitude to you and your staff for teaching us Spanish and dance."

"The pleasure is all ours," he replied.

To Catherine, the Ambassador said, "I must say you and Danielle are dazzling."

"I'm sure, Your Excellency, due to the beautiful gowns your staff so graciously provided us."

As soon as the girls had passed through the reception line, Dolorita took the girls to a room behind stage for a few final instructions and so that the girls could relax until the performance. The King, Queen and Prince of France would arrive earlier than normal, since the performers were awaiting their presence.

Soon, fanfare announced the arrival of the Royal Family. After they were seated, the Ambassador announced, "Your Majesties, your Highness, and honored guests, it gives me great pleasure to introduce three young ladies who will now demonstrate a popular Spanish dance. Señorita Sofia de Ortega, daughter of El general y la Señora de Ortega of Spain, Señorita Danielle de Barbarac, and our feature dancer, Señorita Catherine de Vaudémont, daughter of the duchesse de Lorraine et de Bar." That last bit got everyone's attention. "Please give a big welcome to the three Señoritas."

Giving the girls final encouragement, Dolorita urged the girls in position and signaled for the band to start. All three girls performed well, but Catherine really put on a show. Starting slow, but reacting to repeated applause, Catherine allowed her dancing skills and natural showmanship to take control. With twirls, high steps, flirtations and massive hip movements, Catherine was sensual, wild, and exotic. Renée, although slightly taken aback at the sensual insinuations of the dance, could not have been more pleased with her daughter. Renée beamed with pride as courtier after courtier complimented Catherine's performance.

Following the performance, and after bows and tremendous applause, King Francis asked to see the girls. As the girls met the Royal family, Danielle decided to have fun at Prince Henry's expense. She told the other girls that they should ask, in Spanish, for Prince Henry to dance. So in Spanish Danielle said, "Your Highness, we are pleased that you enjoyed the performance and I am certain that Sofia and Catherine would be honored to dance with you."

To which Catherine said, "Your Highness, I would be honored to dance with you."

Sofia added, "I am certain that dancing with his Highness would be the highlight of my evening. I do hope you don't wait long before asking."

After the girls, suppressing giggles, left, Prince Henry asked the Spanish diplomat who was standing next to him to tell him what the girls said.

To the envy of a few French courtiers, especially Marguerite and Rodmilla, the girls were seldom off the dance floor for the remainder of the evening. Long before Marguerite was able to wrangle a dance with the Prince, she watched in consternation as Prince Henry seemed to be enjoying himself way too much as he danced two dances in a row with Catherine. Rodmilla, seeing Catherine as a definite threat, could only hope the Prince would think her too young, or that she and Renée would soon return to Lorraine.

Seeing how popular the girls in their Spanish gowns were, many of the courtiers decided that, at the next Embassy ball, they, too, would dress in Spanish gowns.

It seemed that every man attached to the Spanish embassy wanted to dance with the two French Señoritas in their Spanish gowns. The girls had done as much, if not more, to improve relations between Spain and France in one night as King Francis had accomplished in months of negotiations.

The next day the Ambassador received the following letter, with a copy for Dolorita:

_Dear Excellency,_

_We wish to express our immense appreciation to you and the entire staff at the Embassy for the courtesies extended in teaching us the Spanish language and culture. We will always treasure the lovely Spanish gowns you so graciously bestowed upon us, and someday we hope to have daughters of our own who will have an opportunity to wear the gowns._

_We especially wish to express our sincere appreciation to La señora Dolorita Lopez for sharing with us so much of her time and knowledge._

_We are genuinely grateful for the opportunity to perform at the ball. We will cherish it in our memories for as long as we live._

_Yours very truly, _

_Danielle and Catherine_

* * *

That afternoon in the Royal Gardens, Renée said, "Marie, in a couple of days Catherine and I will be returning to Lorraine. We have certainly enjoyed our stay at Hautefort, and I wish to express our genuine gratitude for your hospitality."

"You and Catherine are always welcome," Queen Marie replied. "That was a wonderful performance last night by Catherine, Sofia, and Danielle. People have been talking of nothing else."

"Being asked to perform at the Spanish Embassy was an honor and, of course, I was very proud that Catherine had such an important part. Last night just topped off what has been a very rewarding visit to Hautefort," Renée said.

"I must say Catherine and Danielle make quite a team," Queen Marie observed.

"That may be so. Catherine has been able to help Danielle by introducing her to the other young people and courtiers, teaching her to dance and helping her with manners and protocol. Still, I must admit that Danielle is a remarkable young lady and has been a positive influence on Catherine. Before meeting Danielle, Catherine was homesick. Since their meeting, I have never seen her so happy and excited. I know she will have many experiences to share with her friends after we return. I almost regret returning to Lorraine, wondering what other adventures with Danielle Catherine and I might miss."

Then, changing the subject, Renée added, "Marie, you and I have discussed some possibilities regarding Baroness de Ghent and the Manoir de Barbarac. You know what I think, but of course the final decision will be up to Francis."

"Francis has been so busy lately, but in time I believe the situation will be resolved in Danielle's favor. Danielle expressed it best when she asked if it was reasonable for a wife of only a few days to have greater claim to a man's property than his own daughter," Queen Marie replied.

"Well, just in case things are not resolved in Danielle's favor, I want you to know that Danielle will always be welcome to live with us. Already, she and Catherine are very much like sisters, and I wouldn't mind having another daughter."

"Renée, do you get the feeling that something is going on between Henry and Danielle?" the Queen wanted to know.

"Just the vibes I get from Catherine. Why do you ask?"

"At the ball, just after Francis and I spoke with the girls, each of them greeted Henry in Spanish. Would that have been Danielle's idea?" Queen Marie asked.

"That sounds like Danielle. I do hope the girls didn't speak to you and Francis in Spanish," Renée said, slightly concerned.

"No, they were all perfect young ladies," the Queen replied.

"That is a relief, for certainly Catherine would know better. I think it was a sly way of getting Henry's attention. Did you notice anything else?"

"Henry danced with both Catherine and Sofia, in addition to quite a few other young ladies. But I never saw him dance with Danielle. I think they were deliberately avoiding each other but it seems they stole glances at each other to see if the other was looking," the Queen replied.

"It sounds to me like coy flirting between two exceedingly proud young people with perhaps a little retaliation thrown in. Do you remember Danielle's reaction at the masque ball?"

"How could I ever forget that night? I doubt anyone will," the Queen replied.

"I'm not saying Danielle was right, but I believe she was in love with and had put her trust in Henry. So she was furious that Henry listened to the baroness without giving her a chance to relate her version of the facts," Renée said.

"Renée, do you think Danielle would be suitable for Henry?" the Queen wanted to know.

"A month ago, when you introduced me to Danielle, I would have been horror-struck by question. She was so wretched-looking with scratches on her face, her hair in need of brushing, and a gown hardly suitable for anyone other than a field hand. When you look at her now, it is hard to believe she is the same girl.

"But to answer your question—normally, as you know, it is expected that a prince will marry a princess or the daughter of a high ranking noble. So if the Prince was to marry Danielle, it might upset some of the nobles and would certainly raise eyebrows. Nevertheless, the marriage would have my support, for I know Danielle would make a great princess and future queen. However, if you are contemplating the possibility, I would recommend a couple of months of intensive tutoring in Latin, deportment, and the basics of ballet. Of course, no princess is expected to perform, but certainly there will be occasions for social dancing, and ballet training would help Danielle dance with more grace and style.

"Because of Danielle's background, the nobles would scrutinize her behavior, looking for the slightest mistake—much more so than if she was the daughter of a high ranking noble. Therefore, without additional tutoring, I don't believe Danielle is polished enough to avoid criticism," Renée replied.

"Thank you, Renée," Marie replied. "Do you have any specific recommendations?"

"First tell me one thing. How do you feel about Danielle as a possible future daughter-in-law, and how would Francis react to the idea?" Renée asked.

"For Henry's sake, I would prefer that he marry for love rather than to have an arraigned marriage. And I would not mind if his choice was Danielle. Initially, Francis would probably object but I believe Henry, Danielle, and I could win him over," Queen Marie replied.

"Then my specific recommendation is that, in addition to intensive tutoring, Danielle should be given a couple of attendants and reasonable allowance so she can become accustomed to a life of privilege. Also, I believe you should invite Danielle to accompany you to some of the social meetings so the other courtiers can get to know her and start thinking of her as part of their social group," Renée suggested.

"Thank you, Renée. I trust your advice and counsel even more than that of my own advisors," the Queen replied. Continuing, she asked, "By the way, where are Catherine and Danielle? I don't recall seeing either today."

"They and Sofia have been posing for a painting. Danielle wishes to give Catherine and me a going away gift. As of now, Danielle doesn't own anything except what you, I and the Spanish Embassy have given her, so she asked Gustave, her life-long painter friend, to paint a portrait of Catherine for us. It will be a large full-length painting of the girls in the gowns they wore for the performance. It will feature Catherine in the center with Danielle and Sofia a step or two back.

"Danielle cannot pay for the painting, so Gustave is doing it free gratis. However, I plan to send the young man something as a token of our appreciation."

The following day, a certain palace page was on a ship to the Americas. After the investigation, the page had confessed and thus incriminated Rodmilla and Marguerite. He was then given the opportunity to avoid charges and save his reputation by volunteering to go to the Americas. Otherwise, charges would almost certainly result in his execution. The King and Queen thought it best to avoid the scandal of a treasonous page, so the page was shown mercy. He was never heard from again.

**

* * *

Note to Chapter 8**

1. Quando a Roma vai, fa come vedrai: "When in Rome, do as the Romans do."

This ancient Italian proverb (_Quando a Roma vai, fa come vedrai_) can be traced all the way back to the 4th century, when St. Augustine advised St. Ambrose: "When you are in Rome live in the Roman style; when you are elsewhere live as they live elsewhere."


	9. Letter of Ennoblement

**Chapter 9—Letter of Ennoblement**

King Francis was pleased with the change in the attitude of the Spanish Ambassador and General de Ortega. Prior to the Embassy ball, the Spanish were hard negotiators, and the discussions were almost hostile. After the ball, deliberations with the Spanish were much more amiable.

The Spanish Ambassador had not received any firm directive from the King of Spain regarding his suggestion and letter to King Francis that Prince Henry should marry Duchess Violante Fernández instead of Princess Gabriella; therefore, when it was suggested that a marriage contract was not necessary for a trade agreement, all parties agreed to postpone any discussion of a marriage contract.

A tentative trade agreement was soon completed. The final agreement would still take two or three months due to lengthy travel times to obtain approval for every change by both the King of Spain and the King of France. However, the Spanish Ambassador did not anticipate major problems.

King Francis realized that Danielle was partially responsible for the improved relations with the Spanish; so on St. Catherine of Alexandria's_(1)_ _day (Saturday, November 25),_ four days after the embassy ball, he accepted the Queen's suggestion and issued a letter of ennoblement_(2)_ to declare noble lady Danielle de Barbarac as well as her children born of lawful marriage. Although she was ennobled, Danielle, like most nobles, was not granted a title_(3)_.

Queen Marie had taken Renée's suggestions regarding Danielle. The crash courses involved tutoring of eight to ten hours daily; so Monday, two days after her ennoblement, when Queen Marie invited her to afternoon tea with Celeste and Isabelle, Danielle, in addition to showing the ladies great respect, pleased them by saying, "With all the things expected of nobility, it is far easier to be a servant."

Knowing how it would irritate Rodmilla and Marguerite, Celeste said, "Marguerite, we just had tea with the Queen and Danielle, I wouldn't be surprised if Henry chooses her for his bride."

"What a boorish thing to say," Rodmilla replied. "The girl is far too common for even an addled-brained prince."

"I found her quite captivating. She seemed to be an agreeable young lady," Isabelle said.

"Cinderella agreeable! To whom, the pigs that she smells like and sleeps with? Really, Isabella, the idea is preposterous," Marguerite replied.

* * *

Danielle wanted very much to please Queen Marie, so she worked very hard to learn from her tutors. For years, Danielle had closely observed what Rodmilla taught Marguerite and Jacqueline so, with her previous tutoring prior to the Embassy Ball, in less than two weeks of intensive tutoring she would learn to be nearly flawless in the decorum expected of nobility. However, she would still need additional tutoring to learn the Latin that was taught to most high ranking nobles. 

The next day, Danielle met Prince Henry and Captain Laurent in a castle hallway. However, in addition to displaying haughtiness, she cut the conversation short by asking, "Your Highness, may I be excused? I am late for a meeting with one of my tutors."

Laurent's attempt to suppress a grin at her obvious snub didn't help Henry's disposition as he muttered, "That stuck-up witch. I hope she gets hives. Next time I won't give her the time of day." However, Henry's newfound resolve would not last long.

Danielle told herself that Henry deserved it. Still, she found herself wishing their brief interlude had lasted longer.

Two days later, Henry did see Danielle again. However, all she did was curtsy and say, "Your Highness," in passing.

Henry could not help but be vexed at Danielle. Most eligible young maidens in the providence would practically throw themselves at him, but Danielle acted like she could not care less. So the next day in a chance meeting with Rodmilla and Marguerite, he offered to show Marguerite the royal gardens. He knew Danielle and a couple of ladies were having tea with Queen Marie, and of course Marguerite, upon seeing Danielle with the Queen, grabbed Henry's arm and tossed her head as if to say, "He's mine and you can't have him."

Danielle's momentary expression told Queen Marie that Danielle did very much care, in spite of her nonchalance and display of indifference. Queen Marie had grown very fond of Danielle and, although she didn't wish to force them together, it did seem to her that both Henry and Danielle were being pigheaded about expressing their true feelings toward one another.

* * *

At dinner that evening, Queen Marie discussed with Francis returning the Manoir de Barbarac to Danielle and bringing charges of lying against Rodmilla and Marguerite. Any lingering doubts she had as to Henry's feelings toward Marguerite was removed when Henry offered no defense for Marguerite. 

In the meantime, Marguerite let everyone know that she was practically engaged to the Prince. So Monday, three days later, both Rodmilla and Marguerite were ecstatic when Captain Laurent, standing on the landing to the Manoir de Barbarac, bowed and said, "His Supreme Majesty, King Francis, requests an audience with the Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent and her daughters immediately."

Arriving in style, Rodmilla practically oozed with pride as she, Marguerite, and Jacqueline were escorted to the throne room. Every eye in the royal court was on them as they walked regally down the center aisle to the royal dais. However, Rodmilla got a rude jolt when King Francis addressed her angrily. "Baroness, did you or did you not lie to Her Royal Majesty, the Queen of France?"

Nothing she could say or do would get Rodmilla out of her predicament. And, of course, with the certification of both Rodmilla's and Marguerite's statements by the notary, Jean Beaupère, it was an open-and-shut case.

After Queen Marie rose to her feet and said, "Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent, the Manoir de Barbarac is hereby returned to its rightful owner, the lady Danielle de Barbarac, and you are stripped of your title, and you and your horrible daughter are to be shipped to the Americas on the next available boat unless, by some miracle, someone here will speak for you."

A deadly silence fell over the royal court.

Rodmilla cast around hopefully for a friendly face. A decent face. A face that looked just the least bit helpful. But all she got were stony, unsympathetic glances. She turned back to the King. "There seem to be quite a few people out of town," she said, swallowing hard.

"I will speak for her," said a small voice. "She is, after all, my stepmother," Danielle added courteously.

Continuing, Danielle said, "Your Majesties, I know that Rodmilla and Marguerite lied to the Queen, but their lies were more directed toward me than the Queen. I know Rodmilla, especially, is deserving of severe punishment; however, in memory and in honor of her position as my father's widow, I request mercy.

"Her actions were not noble, and they bring discredit to the very essence of nobility. Therefore, I agree she should forfeit her title. I agree that she should forfeit all rights to the Manoir de Barbarac, except the right to live there for her remaining years, without special privileges, because it would have been my father's wish that the manoir pass to me. She should be allowed to keep her personal property subject to her debts. I believe no action should be taken against Marguerite because Rodmilla instigated her actions. I know Marguerite is a spoiled brat but, hopefully, this condition is only transitory and can be attributed to youthful indiscretions. However, she has been greatly favored over Jacqueline by Rodmilla de Ghent and since all children should share equally, I believe that Jacqueline should have an equitable share of Marguerite's possessions.

"I request that I, acting with the advice and consent of the Church, be given three days to inventory the Manoir de Barbarac, including all personal possessions and any debts of Madame de Ghent, and report back to Your Majesties for a proper accounting and disposition. During the inventory and accounting, and to prevent their interference, I request that Rodmilla and Marguerite be provided quarters and confined to a nearby inn at their expense."

Danielle's Report, three days later in the royal court: "Your Majesties, I have the report by the priest, Father Pasquerel, and approved by Bishop de Portal. If I may, I will read from the report."

_The Manoir de Barbarac includes all real property, livestock, horses and carriage, and all furniture, books and paintings that were at the manoir prior to the marriage of Auguste de Barbarac and Rodmilla de Ghent. An inventory of the Manoir de Barbarac is attached._

_Rodmilla de Ghent's personal possessions were inventoried and appraised by the merchant Raoul de Gaucourt. A list and the appraisal of Rodmilla de Ghent's possessions are attached. It is well known throughout the providence that Merchant Raoul de Gaucourt's reputation and credentials are impeccable. Madam de Ghent's possessions, including jewelry and gowns are valued at the merchant buying price of 365 gold francs subject to the following indebtedness. _

_190 gold francs for years of underpayment to the servants of the Manoir de Barbarac to be divided as follows: 70 gold francs to the servant Maurice, 60 gold francs to the servant Louise, and 60 gold francs to the servant Paulette. Instead of fully paying the wages of the servants of the Manoir de Barbarac, Madam de Ghent used such monies to provide for her extravagant lifestyle. _

_Ten gold francs for Merchant de Gaucourt's appraisal fee. _

_Fifteen gold francs to compensate the church for their time and counsel in this matter. _

_Twenty gold francs to his Royal Highness, Prince Henry. It was Prince Henry who provided the twenty gold francs used to free Maurice, a servant unlawfully sold by Madame de Ghent._

_The debts of Madame de Ghent total 235 gold francs. The balance of Madame de Ghent's personal property after deducting for her debts is 130 gold francs._

_Merchant de Gaucourt has taken possession of part of Madame de Ghent's property valued at 235 gold francs, the total of Madam de Ghent's debts, and has provided 235 gold francs in exchange. Such monies have been turned over to Bishop de Portal for disbursement subject to Your Majesty's approval and directions. Merchant de Gaucourt agrees that for ten days Madame de Ghent may reclaim any of her property in his possession in exchange for monies or other property of equal value. _

_According to Father Pasquerel and Bishop de Portal, the personal property of Marguerite, Jacqueline, and Danielle should be equally divided in value three ways, excluding the recent gifts to Danielle from the Queen, the Duchess of Lorraine, and the Spanish Embassy. According to merchant de Gaucourt the said personal property is valued at 150 gold francs, and the initial value possessed by Marguerite was 105 gold francs. It is Danielle's wish that her one-third share be given to Jacqueline to help compensate her for the years in which Marguerite received preferential treatment. As indicated above, there was extreme disparity in the value of the personal property of Marguerite over Jacqueline and Danielle. Furthermore, most of Marguerite's gowns were not suitable in size for Jacqueline. Therefore, it was the opinion of Father Pasquerel that Merchant de Gaucourt should make an equitable division by transferring first Marguerite's jewelry and then the balance in gowns. This division of personal property has been made."_

First Rodmilla and then Marguerite listened with increasing fury as Danielle read the report. As soon as Danielle had finished, Rodmilla spoke. "Your Majesty, I must object. There is no justification to take so much of my property."

King Francis was not amused by Rodmilla's unwarranted intrusion. "Silence! The report is approved," he added, without reading it for himself.

Incensed by her treatment, Rodmilla stepped back. _I will not lose face over this! I still have my pride,_ she thought. Rodmilla had told Danielle, "We must never feel sorry for ourselves. No matter how bad it gets, it can always get worse." It was about to get worse.

Monsieur le Pieu, who had been listening, stepped forward to speak. Not only was he unsuccessful in his efforts to receive favors from the King in exchange for Danielle, it appeared that Marguerite would never be queen, so he wished to redeem his property.

"Your Majesty, I have a letter of indebtedness signed by Madam de Ghent for property located at the Manoir de Barbarac valued at 250 gold francs. Apparently, Madame de Ghent sold me property she does not own. I then returned the property in exchange for a girl Madame de Ghent claimed to be her servant. As it turns out, the girl, Danielle de Barbarac, was not hers to sell. As the letter states, she agreed to return the property by the Feast of Epiphany (Saturday, January 6). I demand return of the property or payment of the debt."

"Bring me the letter," the King demanded.

"Madam de Ghent, the items do appear to be household goods and match many of the items in the inventory of the Manoir de Barbarac attached to the report approved by Bishop de Portal. Do you claim to have the right to sell or dispose any of the items?" King Francis asked.

Rodmilla had already been in enough trouble by lying to the Queen. She knew better than to compound it by lying to the King, especially with Danielle listening so she said, "Your Majesty I believe I owned many of those items prior to arriving at the Manoir de Barbarac."

"Your Majesty," Danielle replied, "All the personal property of Madam de Ghent, including the household items she owned when she arrived Manoir de Barbarac, is included in the list of her personal property attached to the report. To determine whether an item belonged to her or to the manoir, Father Pasquerel questioned the servants, Jacqueline, and me. There was little discrepancy and, when he was finished, Father Pasquerel seemed certain that the list was accurate."

Before King Francis could give her an unfavorable ruling, Rodmilla said, "Your Majesty, Monsieur le Pieu originally only paid me $145 gold francs, so that should be the amount I should owe, and not $250 as he states."

"Your Majesty," le Pieu replied, "I am a businessman. I have expenses, and I must make a profit. The merchandise is worth at least $250 gold francs. However, if Madam de Ghent wishes to get an appraisal by the Merchant de Gaucourt, I will accept his appraisal based on the merchant selling prices, be it higher or lower."

"Madam de Ghent, how do you propose to pay this debt?" King Francis asked.

"I have property I can sell, and my family in Belgium will advance me the money," Rodmilla replied.

"The letter of indebtedness does not come due until the Feast of Epiphany. I believe that is four weeks and two days. Therefore, it is decreed that on or before the Feast of Epiphany, Madam de Ghent shall satisfy the debt of $250 gold francs or by the amount of an appraisal by the Merchant de Gaucourt. Madam de Ghent, should you be unable to pay the debt, Monsieur le Pieu may seize any of your remaining property and you shall be an indentured servant until such time as the debt is paid," King Francis announced.

"These proceedings are now concluded," the King added after a brief pause.

**

* * *

Notes to Chapter 9 **

1. St. Catherine of Alexandria was said to be divinely appointed as Joan of Arc's adviser.

A virgin and martyr whose feast is celebrated on 25 November, and who for almost six centuries was the object of a very popular devotion, especially in France. Ranked with St. Margaret (also said to be one of Joan of Arc's advisers) as one of the fourteen most helpful saints in heaven, she was unceasingly praised by preachers and sung of by poets.

Of noble birth and learned in the sciences, when only eighteen years old, Catherine presented herself to the Emperor Maximinus who was violently persecuting the Christians, upbraided him for his cruelty, and endeavored to prove how iniquitous was the worship of false gods. Astounded at the young girl's audacity, but incompetent to vie with her, the tyrant detained her in his palace and summoned numerous scholars whom he commanded to use all their skill in specious reasoning that thereby Catherine might be led to apostatize. But she emerged from the debate victorious. Several of her adversaries, conquered by her eloquence, declared themselves Christians and were at once put to death. Furious at being baffled, Maximinus had Catherine scourged and then imprisoned. Meanwhile, the empress, eager to see so extraordinary a young woman, went with Porphyry, the head of the troops, to visit her in her dungeon, when she, Porphyry, and some the troops in turn yielded to Catherine's exhortations, believed, were baptized, and immediately won the martyr's crown. Soon afterwards the saint, who, far from forsaking her Faith, effected so many conversions, was condemned to die on the wheel. At her touch, this instrument of torture was miraculously destroyed. The emperor, enraged beyond control, then had her beheaded, and angels carried her body to Mount Sinai where later a church and monastery were built in her honor.

Catherine became the patroness of young maidens. Looked upon as the holiest and most illustrious of the virgins of Christ, it was but natural that she, of all others, should be worthy to watch over the virgins of the cloister and the young women of the world.

Due to the lack of evidence regarding Catherine, the Roman church suppressed her feast in 1969.

Note: _The crown of Life,_ (Rev. 2:10) which is given those who have endured testing and are faithful unto death. Though it is also known as the "martyr's crown" it is probably not limited to that area. James also refers to one who has endured testing as receiving the crown of Life. Here the standard is that their love for Christ is greater then their love of life.

2. For an example see LETTRES D'ANOBLISSEMENT for Joan of Arc, December 1429. Just do an Internet search for:

LETTRES D'ANOBLISSEMENT 1429

The ennoblement letter is in French. However, a Google search for **_freetranslation_** or **_free translation_** will provide sites that will translate.

* * *

3. The ennoblement of Danielle, which was akin to the ennoblement of Joan of Arc, did not convey a title. At the time, with so much intermarriage, there was little difference between an untitled noble and the more prosperous peasants. However, there were a few key differences.

Nobles were usually exempted from taxes.

The status of nobility was a personal quality, inherited or acquired. One had to be noble to be titled, but one could be noble without being titled. This explains why so many noble families were untitled. Titles of nobility were ranks attached to certain pieces of land. The two (nobility and titles) are therefore separate, although nobility was a pre-condition for bearing a title of nobility.

One could lose nobility, by failing at one's feudal duties ("déchéance") or practicing forbidden occupations ("dérogeance"): for instance, commerce and manual crafts were cause to lose nobility. Medicine, maritime commerce, and wholesale commerce were exempted. Tilling one's land was acceptable, but farming someone else's (except the King's) was not. A nobleman marrying a commoner did not lose his nobility, but a noblewoman who married a commoner lost it, as long as she was married to the commoner.

The King, by letter (royal grant), could ennoble anyone he wished. The earliest examples date from the last third of the 13th century. In times of financial distress, the King sold such letters of nobility, sending them blank to his provincial administrators


	10. Return to the Manoir de Barbarac

**Chapter 10—Return to the Manoir de Barbarac**

After the proceeding of the royal court had concluded, Rodmilla and Marguerite returned to the inn. It was mid-morning the next day before they checked out of the inn and returned to the Manoir de Barbarac.

When Rodmilla and Marguerite arrived at the Manoir de Barbarac, Danielle met them at the door.

"Madame, Marguerite, in consideration for your positions as my father's widow and stepdaughter, you are welcomed to live here as long as you wish. Of course, as my guests, you will be expected to observe a few reasonable rules," Danielle said.

"What rules?" an irritated Marguerite asked.

"Whatever I decide. You will be expected to do your share of the household duties, such as assisting with cooking and cleaning. I would hope that you would wish to do this anyway and that more definite and stringent rules will not be required."

"I am of noble blood; I don't do the work of servants," Rodmilla replied.

"Yes Madame, but I am certain that even you must eat. In any event, neither I nor the servants are going to gratify your every whim. Now I know you both have been through a trying experience and that you must tired, so you are not expected do anything for the rest of the day, but after that, I hope that you will wish to do your share.

"Marguerite, I thought it was appropriate that I should have my room back, the one I had before my father died, so your things have been moved to the first guest room. Now if you both will excuse me, I have work to do."

"What about our bags?" came Marguerite's whine as Danielle started walking away.

"You have my permission to take them to your rooms," Danielle replied from too far a distance to observe the seething expressions on both Rodmilla's and Marguerite's faces.

Rodmilla was looking over a copy of the appraisal list from the Merchant de Gaucourt that Danielle had left. She wanted to see if there were items she might wish to exchange. Rodmilla was still fuming over how much of her property had been taken when Marguerite entered.

"Jacqueline has all my jewelry, even my gold brooch, and she won't return any of it," Marguerite whined.

"We'll see about that," Rodmilla replied as she marched to Jacqueline's room.

"Jacqueline dear, what is this I hear about your not returning Marguerite's jewelry?"

"Mother, I can't do it unless I have Danielle's permission. Otherwise, Danielle will reclaim her share," Jacqueline replied.

It was too much. With Marguerite and Jacqueline a few steps behind, Rodmilla found Danielle and roughly grabbed her by the shoulder, turning her as she shrieked, "You stupid, dim-witted girl! Why, the whole thing makes me sick! It is mean-spirited, Danielle, and I will not have it in this house!"

Breaking Rodmilla's grip and pushing her back, Danielle composed herself and replied, "Madame, please calm down. Has something upset you?"

Danielle's calm response infuriated Rodmilla even more. She began to slap Danielle but thought better of it. Trying to hide her anger, Rodmilla said, "You cannot prevent Jacqueline from returning Marguerite's jewelry. It is not right!"

"Madam, it was not right that, for the last ten years, you favored Marguerite over Jacqueline and me. Nevertheless, Father Pasquerel said we should share equally. It was my wish that Jacqueline, not Marguerite, have my share. If Jacqueline wishes to share with that selfish girl, then my only stipulation is that she first returns my share to me. My decision is final. If you don't like it, I suggest you take the matter to the King."

Marguerite let out a gasp, "Why, you egotistical little leech!"

"Maybe you will feel better after you have eaten and had a rest. Lunch will be ready in a half-hour," Danielle replied as she walked through the kitchen door.

Rodmilla and Marguerite were so upset at their change in status that it was supper time before they decided to eat. Seeing Maurice, Louise and Paulette, Rodmilla complained, "What are they doing at the table? You can't expect me to eat with servants!"

"Madam, they are part of the household," Danielle replied, "Of course they eat with us. Now if you object, you are free to wait until we are finished and eat what is left over."

The pleased looks on the servants' faces irritated Rodmilla even more than eating with them. Nevertheless, she was very hungry, so both she and Marguerite sat down at the table.

The next morning Rodmilla ordered Maurice to prepare the carriage.

"Have you gotten Danielle's approval?" he asked.

"Would these insults never end?" Rodmilla wondered.

After ordering Maurice to come with her, she found Danielle. "I have some business to attend to and Maurice refuses to prepare the carriage for my transportation," Rodmilla said in a voice she was only barely able to keep civil.

"I'm sure Maurice will take you wherever you wish provided you pay his wages for the day," Danielle replied.

Ticked-off almost beyond her ability to control her temper, Rodmilla acceded. Rodmilla had prepared a petition to the King for redress of grievances to (1) restore her title; (2) grant a wife's right to at least one-half of the Manoir de Barbarac; and (3) reduce her debt to le Pieu from $250 to $145 gold francs—the amount she had originally received for the merchandise.

Her first stop was Isabelle. After telling the butler her reason for visiting, she was led to the parlor. "Wait here while I see if Isabelle is available," he said.

Isabelle made Rodmilla wait in the parlor for two hours. When she finally came down she said, "Rodmilla, what a surprise. How long have you been waiting?"

"Two hours."

"Why wasn't I informed?" She said, turning toward the butler and giving him a knowing look.

After listening to Rodmilla, she continued, "Yes it is just dreadful that you were treated in such a manner. Of course, I will speak to my husband about it. I am certain he will want to get other nobles to sign your petition."

Then hurrying her out the door she said, "Look at the time, I'm late for an important meeting. But please, do come again." _(Isabelle was implying, but not stating, "If you want more of the same.")_

When Rodmilla rang and asked for Celeste, she was told, "Madame isn't home, but if you will go to the back, I'm sure the cook can fix you a plate."

"How dare they treat me like a common beggar?" Rodmilla muttered to herself.

By nightfall, Rodmilla had only collected two signatures, and those were from untitled nobles. Most people were not available, and the few who were had all sorts of excuses such as, "I would be happy to sign it after you have it properly drawn-up."

That night, after being rebuffed in her efforts for signatures on her petition, Rodmilla wrote to relatives in Belgium asking for loans to pay her debt to le Pieu. However, her parents were deceased, and the rest of her family in Belgium was still offended by the way Rodmilla had treated them. While never doing anything truly outrageous, Rodmilla often treated family member with slights and failed to contribute her in family functions. Basically, she was always a taker and never a giver. Under these circumstances, 250 gold francs was such a large sum that Rodmilla's letters went unanswered.

Monday, two days later, Danielle went to see some bankers. With a clear title from King Francis to the Manoir de Barbarac, Danielle negotiated with the bankers for credit to draw up to 1,200 gold francs at 12 per annum for ten years. The bankers were willing to lend more, but only at a higher rate. Danielle understood that borrowing involved risks of foreclosure, and so she hoped to limit her borrowing to not more than 600 or 800 gold francs. Still, it was good to have the additional credit in case it was absolutely required.

The manoir had slightly over 800 acres with 500 acres of old-growth forest. However, during the last ten years, most of the land that had been cleared was now covered with small, young trees and heavy undergrowth. Less than 20 acres remained cleared for crops, grazing and orchards. Danielle's father had once told her that land cleared late in the year would be subject to much erosion. However, since the trees that needed to be uprooted were small, there was ample grass, weeds, and other underbrush that could be cut close to the ground to protect the soil.

It would cost three gold francs an acre to clear the land. A crew of four men with sickles and a team of horses could clear an acre in four or five days. With the harvest completed, many farmers from nearby villages were glad for the opportunity to earn extra money. Before long there were over 20 crews clearing the land. Danielle contracted to clear 150 acres of the flattest and best land for grazing and growing crops. It would take five to six weeks, and cost 450 gold francs before the 150 acres would be again suitable for grazing and planting crops. As the manoir became productive again, additional land would be cleared by the farmers that Danielle hired.

When the clearing of the land was well under way, Danielle began looking for permanent servants. Although one would ultimately have to be dismissed, Danielle proved to be a good judge of talent and an even better judge of character. A primary criterion for men and women was a love for children and a willingness to teach them their trade.

Danielle reasoned that some people would take in a child for a short time and use the child as slave labor to be mistreated and kicked out as soon as the child was not needed. It was no wonder that such a child would often steal and run away. Danielle realized that children cost less than adults, especially in pay and additional housing. Danielle was of the opinion that children should be loved, properly fed and clothed, taught valuable skills, and given responsibilities and reasonable duties. Danielle wanted to prove that under these conditions, children would acquire skills and become an asset more valuable than their upkeep. If so, Danielle hoped her example would inspire others to provide a proper home for many of the orphans.

Danielle explained to the prospective servants that the work would be hard and the pay low for the first year until the manoir could become productive again. In addition to wages, the farmers would receive a percentage of the crops they produced. Danielle ended up selecting a blacksmith, a seamstress, and five farmers. For temporary help, she hired two carpenters and a mason. Within a month, the blacksmith was earning income for the manoir by accepting outside work in addition to his duties at the manoir. Danielle allowed him to keep 25 of the profits in addition to his wages. The remaining 75, while not much, was a start toward making the manoir profitable.

Danielle also selected the Louis de Bourbon family of four. They were skilled in maintaining a vineyard and in winemaking. Louis told Danielle that the vineyard, although in bad shape due to years of neglect, could, with weeding, pruning and a lot of care, be as much as thirty percent productive by the next harvest. Danielle gave Louis and his family a nearby cabin that that would not require a lot of work to restore and told them to start work on the vineyard. Danielle decided to allow them to enlarge the vineyard and to retain a percentage of the production.

Other than the vineyard, Danielle decided the first order of business would be repairing and cleaning the cottages, and repairing and refurnishing the blacksmith shop. This would be followed by repair to the barns and the storage building. A couple of the cabins were in such bad shape that Danielle decided that only minimum repairs and cleaning would be done until they could be replaced. Future plans would require building six new cottages, and construction would start as soon as the manoir was profitable again. The new cottages would be needed for guests and additional servants who would be hired. The carpenters, mason and blacksmith would provide the skills and determine what material would need to be purchased. The farmers would work under their direction and provide most of the labor. Danielle and the other women would help with the cleaning, do the cooking, make and mend clothes, and feed the farm animals. After the clearing of the land, existing fences would be repaired and new fences built. Although they would be kept very busy, the farmers would have time for spring planting.

The servants were motivated to work hard when they saw that their mistress worked just as hard as they did instead of just being a pampered noble. They were inspired to even greater efforts when a servant fell from the roof of a cabin and Danielle, thinking he was dead, burst into tears. She was relieved when she discovered he was still alive. She then ordered all work stopped, sent for a physician and had the young man carried to her own bed. The physician said he had only suffered a mild concussion and a broken arm. However, Danielle stayed with him throughout the night and morning until he assured Danielle that he was fine. Nevertheless, she insisted that he not do any work until his arm mended and assured his that he would still receive full pay.

They all knew that Danielle was only recently given nobility by the king. However, they were still amazed that a noble would have such concern and love for her servants. Virtually all the servants decided that they would do all in their power to see that the manor was a success.

* * *

On Friday afternoons, Danielle would visit the Queen. Queen Marie wanted Danielle to continue studying Latin, so each afternoon, her Latin instructor would arrive at the manoir and tutor Danielle for a couple of hours. Fortunately, Maurice was well- qualified to supervise the outside work that Danielle delegated to him.

Danielle had just returned from her afternoon visit with the Queen. That morning she went to see the bankers. The day before, one of the bankers on an inspection trip to the manoir saw how much the manoir was improved and suggested that Danielle might wish to increase her line of credit. She had accepted their offer to increase her line of credit to 1,500 gold francs at the same 12 rate. The bankers provided a payment schedule and, of course, early payments were allowed. However, if necessary, payments would not be required during the first two years to allow time for the Manoir de Barbarac to become productive again. When productive, the manoir was expected to earn a profit of more than 500 gold francs annually, so repayment of the loan would not be a problem.

* * *

For three weeks, Rodmilla and Marguerite had refused to help with the manoir. However, except for some snide remarks, they hadn't caused additional problems and Danielle had had more pressing things to attend to. Rodmilla had already failed in her efforts to obtain adequate signature for her petition for redress of grievances. Further, it was becoming obvious that her family in Belgium was not going to lend her the money to pay her debts to le Pieu. Rodmilla knew that if she could not pay le Pieu 250 gold francs that she would lose her possessions and be his indentured servant. "I will not let that happen," she told herself. However, to avoid it, she would have to leave France.

So the following Wednesday, three days before she would be required to pay her debt to le Pieu, Rodmilla's possessions were loaded onto a carriage under the pretense of visiting a cousin in Agen. Danielle suspected that was not the truth. Nevertheless, her only concern was preventing Rodmilla from taking items that did not belong to her.

Danielle found the silver candlesticks that Rodmilla had hidden in her luggage.

"Oh! I thought they were my candlesticks," she exclaimed. Still, she managed to steal two pieces of Jacqueline's jewelry.

The next morning, when Jacqueline discovered her missing jewelry, Danielle was near certain that Rodmilla would not be returning to the Manoir, so she told Maurice and Louise that they could move into her room. Should, by chance, Rodmilla return, she would be given the room that Maurice and Louise had moved out of.

Friday morning Le Pieu came by to check on the payment of Rodmilla's debt.

"Mother is visiting a cousin in Agen," Marguerite replied.

Le Pieu suspected Rodmilla was trying to skip out, so he sent a couple oh his men to try and catch her. However, she had gone a different direction to the coast, and it would be almost two weeks before the carriage driver returned. After spending fifteen gold francs, le Pieu decided not to spend additional money on finding Rodmilla and trying to bring her back. Neither Danielle, nor anyone else, would be sympathetic to his loss.

The future would not be to Rodmilla's liking. After selling some of her belongings to pay for the trip, she would travel by boat to Belgium and visit a cousin. A month later, after more than wearing out her welcome, she would be asked to leave.

Moving into an inn, Rodmilla would pay her bills by selling off items of her remaining property. When no longer able to pay, the innkeeper would allow her to stay in exchange for cleaning and helping in the kitchen. Too old to attract a suitable well-to-do husband, Rodmilla would finally take the position as a governess to the children of an untitled noble. However, it paid little more than room and board, and she was still expected to help with the cleaning. Her few remaining years were that of a servant, embittered by life's turn of events.

The afternoon following le Pieu's visit, on the eve of the Feast of Epiphany (Friday, January 5), Danielle was on her way for her weekly trip to visit the Queen. Danielle had no idea that she would also be meeting with King Francis and how extraordinary the events following that meeting would be.


	11. Danielle's Trip to Span

**Chapter 11—Danielle's Trip to Spain**

It was Friday morning, the day before the Feast of Epiphany (Saturday, January 6), and Danielle was making her weekly visit to the Queen. Danielle decided to show the Queen the following letter she had just received from Catherine:

_Dear Danielle,_

_A few days after mother and I returned to our castle, we received the painting by Gustave that you gave us. Mother and I both wish to express our everlasting appreciation for such a wonderful gift. Even including expensive gifts of jewelry, I don't believe mother has ever received a gift she values so highly. She had the painting framed and mounted in our castle. Everyone is impressed with the painting, and all the comments have been extremely complimentary. Although we know you meant for the painting to be a gift, mother wanted to give Gustave a token of her appreciation. Please give Gustave the enclosed gold francs and let him know how much we love the painting. _

_For my sixteenth birthday, we are going to Paris, where we will stay a few days, and then go visit my aunt, comtesse d'Auvergne, in Tours. We plan to stay there for four to six weeks before returning home. While we are there, if you can find the time, we would love for you to visit. _

_We will be leaving for Paris next week, either on the eve of, or the day of, the Feast of the Holy Innocents (Thursday, December 28). To reduce travel time, we will travel light(1) and send most of our luggage before we leave. So, including our stay in Paris, our trip to Tours should not take more than three weeks. Therefore, if you can visit, a good time to arrive would be about three weeks after the Feast of the Holy Innocents._

_Whether or not you are able to visit us in Tours, mother told me that we may decide to visit the royal family in Hautefort again before returning home. Hopefully, one way or another, we will be able to see you again._

_Again, I wish to express our gratitude for the painting._

_Love,_

_Catherine _

* * *

When Danielle arrived at the castle, she was taken to the quarters of the King and Queen. King Francis had received a letter from Charles V, the King of Spain, which read in part:

_The contract for the trade agreement is acceptable, except my advisors believe that the words "will be" in Article 4 could be interpreted as "may be." Therefore, I recommend that the words "will be" be replaced with "shall be required." Assuming that this is agreeable, the Queen, Princess Gabriella, and I intend to arrive for a signing ceremony sometime between Feast of Saint Davie (Thursday, March 1) and the Feast of Saint Joseph (Monday, March 19). As soon as I receive conformation that the recommended change in wording is agreeable, I will be able to give you a more definite date for our arrival._

_At our Embassy ball, as I understand from the Ambassador, two French girls and the daughter of General de Ortega gave an excellent performance of a Spanish dance. The performance was the talk of the entire Embassy staff. Perhaps they will be willing to give another performance after we arrive. Since, as I understand they also speak Spanish, the Queen and I would love to meet with them. Gabriella is especially eager to meet them."_

After telling Danielle about the letter from Charles V, King Francis asked if she and Catherine would be willing to give another performance for the King, Queen, and Princess of Spain.

"Your Majesty, I would be honored, the duchesse would be thrilled, and Catherine would be absolutely ecstatic. I promise, with your permission, Catherine and I will perform."

"Danielle," a somewhat cautious Queen Marie said, "It is a long way to Lorraine; so, if the Spanish King decides to arrive early, we might need to substitute someone from the French ballet for Catherine."

"Your Majesty, I can assure you that Catherine will be here." Handing Catherine's letter to the Queen, Danielle continued, "I have just received this letter from her, and she is on her way to visit her aunt, comtesse d'Auvergne, in Tours. She should be there in about ten days. If Your Majesty wishes, I will write a letter to Catherine and her mother and you can have it delivered to them in care of comtesse d'Auvergne."

"Yes, please do," Marie replied.

"In honor of the King and Queen of Spain, I will give a Spanish ball, with Spanish music and dancing, and everyone is to dress in Spanish clothing," King Francis stated.

"Your Majesty, have you made any plans for the women to obtain Spanish gowns?" Danielle asked.

"I don't understand."

"Please forgive me, Your Majesty, but I don't believe you men give a lot of thought to women's fashion so, with your permission, let me explain."

"Well I admit that we believe that women's fashion is best left up to our wives, but please explain," King Francis replied.

"Spanish men dress plainly while the women dress stylishly. It should not be difficult for the French tailors to make Spanish clothing for the men. However, that is not the case for the women. First, the material for Spanish gowns is very different than that used for French gowns, with the Spanish gowns being so colorful and bright. Also, the ruffles and other extremely complicated designs will be difficult for the French seamstresses. True, both French and Spanish seamstresses have the same basic skills; however, the knowledge of the various intricate designs is acquired over years.

"It will probably be at least three weeks before you receive a reply from the Spanish King. I believe you will not wish to announce the ball until you hear from him and know a more definite date for his arrival.

"So I have a proposal: Except for notifying and inviting the Duchess of Lorraine and Catherine, please hold off announcing the ball until you receive your reply from King Charles V. That will give me time to travel to and from Spain and to conduct business with a proprietor who sells Spanish clothing, especially women's gowns. I already have approved credit for several hundred gold francs from a banker, so I will take a letter of credit from the bank for, say, 300 gold francs and travel to northern Spain. Before leaving, I will ask the Ambassador for a letter of introduction.

"Once there, I will negotiate with the proprietor of a fashionable shop to come to France with fabric and material to make Spanish gowns. Also, he should bring some Spanish jewelry and the material for making men's clothing. I will provide a guarantee of at least 300 gold francs in sales. This amount in sales should entice any businessman to travel to France. The person I select must speak French and be expert at advising women on the selection of gowns and experienced at giving fashion shows. In addition to gowns and supplies, I will ask him to provide several Spanish seamstresses. After they arrive here, additional local seamstresses can work under their direction.

"Before leaving, I will arrange for Jacqueline to lease a space for a fashionable shop. As soon as we return, I would like for you to announce a fashion show to be held here at the castle. This will show the courtiers much of what is available and still give them a month or so to select and purchase gowns and other items.

"For myself, I will seek a profit of about twenty percent of the total sales plus whatever taxes you believe are appropriate.

"Your Majesty, I do believe that your Spanish ball will be the talk of Europe for years to come. So with your approval, I need to start making arrangements as I plan to leave no later than Monday."

"Marie, what do you think?" King Francis asked.

"I think it is a wonderful idea. I am convinced that it will please the Spanish King and Queen if our courtiers are wearing authentic Spanish gowns. Also, I have complete confidence that Danielle will accomplish the endeavor." Queen Marie was amazed that Danielle's quick mind could make such detailed planning so quickly.

"Then it is settled. Danielle, you will write a letter inviting the Duchess and Catherine, and I will give you up to four weeks to set a date for the fashion show and to arrange with a Spanish merchant to set up a shop here at Hautefort."

* * *

After her visit with the King and Queen, Danielle met with the bankers. She explained that she wanted a letter of credit to persuade the proprietor of a fashionable Spanish shop to come to Hautefort and that she wanted to make arrangements for Maurice, acting as her agent, to draw funds so he could continue to pay for clearing the land to run the Manoir de Barbarac and for Jacqueline to rent a space for a fashionable shop. At the banker's suggestion, Danielle accepted a letter of credit to take to Spain for a variable amount up to 500 gold francs.

After leaving the bankers, Danielle went to the Spanish Embassy. After she told Dolorita about the Spanish ball to be given by King Francis and her planned trip to Spain, Dolorita said, "From what you tell me, there will be several weeks available for practice, so perhaps we could improve on the original performance. If there is time, I believe it would be wonderful to add a Fandango courtship dance to be performed by Catherine and Lieutenant Magelhaes. We can work out the details after you return from Spain and Catherine arrives. Now let's see the Ambassador and ask him to write you a letter of introduction."

The Ambassador was more than willing to help Danielle and write her a letter of introduction. Also, he was pleased to be of assistance to his countrymen in trade with France. The Ambassador felt it would be best if Danielle had an escort, so he asked a major and his wife who lived in Navarra to travel with Danielle. The major's wife was well acquainted with and would highly recommend Felipe, the proprietor of a very fashionable shop in Navarra.

Danielle waited while Dolorita spoke with the Ambassador. When she was finally invited to see the Ambassador, the Ambassador said, "Danielle, it is good to see you again. I am sorry to have kept you waiting, but I wanted to arrange for you to have an escort to Spain. I want you to meet Major Francisco Nino and his wife Arcadia. They will be traveling with you and can introduce you to the proprietors of the more fashionable shops."

"I appreciate that, Your Excellency," Danielle replied.

"When would you like to leave?" The Ambassador asked.

"Monday morning, Your Excellency. I need to write a letter to Renée de Vaudémont and her daughter Catherine and make arrangements for Jacqueline to rent a space for the dress and clothing shop, but this will give me more than adequate time to be ready to leave by Monday."

"Major, will you and your wife be ready by then?"

"Yes, Your Excellency."

* * *

After leaving the embassy, Danielle wrote the following letter and handed it to a page to deliver to the King and Queen.

_Dear __duchesse__de Vaudémont__ and Catherine,_

_I received Catherine's letter today, and the timing for your arrival in Tours could not be better. Final details for a treaty between France and Spain are being completed, and the King and Queen of Spain and Princess __Gabriella__ will arrive for a signing ceremony between the __Feast of Saint Davie (Thursday, March 1) and the Feast of Saint Joseph (Monday, March 19). The Spanish King mentioned our performance during the ball at the Spanish embassy and requested that we give another performance. Also, he stated that that he, the Queen, and Princess Gabriella wish to meet Catherine and I since we speak Spanish. Perhaps we should get with Dolorita and review our Spanish prior to their arrival. _

_In honor of the Spanish King, King Francis will be announcing a Spanish ball, and everyone is to wear Spanish dress. I truly believe the Spanish ball will be the talk of Europe for years to come. In view of the importance of this treaty and good relations between France and Spain, I know, if at all possible, the King and Queen can depend on you to help make it a success. Therefore, I took the liberty of telling King Francis and Queen Marie that Catherine would be delighted to perform at the ball. _

_Dolorita suggested if Catherine can arrive early for additional practice that, in addition to the other dances, she wishes to choreograph a Fandango courtship dance to be performed by Catherine and Lieutenant Magelhaes. _

_Also__, there will be a Spanish fashion show several weeks before the ball, and perhaps Catherine would be willing to be one of the models for the fashion show. As soon as King Francis receives a reply from the King of Spain, you will be given definite dates for the fashion show and Spanish ball._

_I am looking forward to seeing you again._

_Love,_

_Danielle_

* * *

That evening, Danielle informed everyone at the Manoir de Barbarac of her plans and what their duties would be during her absence. Saturday, Danielle and Jacqueline looked for a suitable space to lease for the dress and clothing shop. There was not time to look at all available locations. However, they were able to look at enough available locations so that Jacqueline understood what was needed and realized that location was far more important than the lease amount. Jacqueline would make the necessary negotiations during Danielle's absence.

Monday morning, Danielle met with Major Francisco Nino and his wife Arcadia. The major had Danielle's letter of introduction from the Ambassador. They would travel by horseback_(1)_.

Danielle insisted that the conversations during the trip be in Spanish in order to improve her limited ability to converse in Spanish. By the time Danielle returned, she would be much improved at speaking Spanish.

* * *

After Danielle left, Marguerite's tongue and refusal to work became a pain. In addition to refusing to help with the household duties, she was demanding and constantly complaining and making cutting and snide remarks. After three days Maurice had had enough. During her absence, Danielle had left him in charge of the manoir, so, with Jacqueline's approval, Marguerite was banished to a dirty rundown cabin that a few years ago was home to a servant.

When no one saw her for the next day and two nights, Paulette went to check on her. Soon, she was comforting an utterly miserable teary-eyed girl. After that, seeking approval from anyone she could, Marguerite began volunteering to help Paulette and Louise. Within a couple of days a contrite and submissive Marguerite was allowed to return to the main residence. The ever-kind Jacqueline even returned a couple pieces of jewelry.

* * *

After they arrived in Navarra, the Major and his wife introduced Danielle to Felipe. After Danielle explained what she had in mind, the Major's wife confirmed that the French shops did not carry fabric for Spanish gowns, and there would be about 200 people at the ball. Also, since it was a Spanish ball, most of the courtiers would need to buy Spanish attire.

Danielle showed Felipe the letter of introduction from the Spanish Ambassador and the letter of credit from the banker and said she would personally guarantee sales of at least 300 gold francs. For this, she wanted 25 percent of the total sales. Danielle would pay for the lease of the temporary clothing shop and any compensation to the models at the fashion show. Felipe would furnish all the material, clothing, and jewelry and the cost of labor for the sales personnel and seamstresses.

"I can only pay fifteen percent on a 300 gold franc guarantee; however, if you will give me a 500 gold franc guarantee, I will pay twenty percent of the sales. Further, any merchandise you personally purchase to fulfill the guarantee, I'm willing to buy back at fifty percent of the price."

"Fine to the above; however, since I am taking all the risk, I insist on 35 percent on any and all sales above 500 gold francs."

"That's unheard of."

"Before I make a final decision, I heard of a shop in Barcelona I should talk to."

"That won't be necessary; I think your proposal is fair with some modifications." Felipe knew that if Danielle left she probably wouldn't return. He was guaranteed a profit of almost 200 gold francs for the next two months, which was more than twice what he would normally make. On any sales over 500 gold francs he would still make about eighteen percent, and his remaining staff would still be earning him profit in his shop in Navarra. This was a proposal he could not afford to turn down.

After further negotiations, it was agreed that Danielle would receive 30 percent of the sale or 60 percent of the profit, whichever was more, on any items for which the profit exceeded 45 percent, and that she would receive 55 percent of the profit on items for which the profit was less than 45 percent—mostly clearance items. Also, Danielle would guarantee that the minimum total sales would be 500 gold francs and a minimum profit to Felipe of 200 gold francs.

The major suggested that the agreement should be in writing and that he would sign and witness it as a command level Spanish Officer. The Major and his wife would stay and visit Arcadia's family that lived in Navarra and Danielle would be their guest during the next several days it took Felipe to accumulate material and additional Spanish jewelry. Felipe included some material for children's clothing. He knew that mothers buying gowns for themselves would be inclined to buy items for their children as well.

In addition to material from his own shop, Felipe had material, clothing and jewelry on consignment from three suppliers. They didn't know just what the French might select, and it was much better have merchandise unsold and returned than to miss sales. So Felipe, four seamstresses, a sales lady, Danielle, and four carriages made the trip to Hautefort. Both Felipe and his sales lady spoke French, but Danielle insisted they converse in Spanish. The caravan included drivers and six guards. They would be heavily traveled roads so there was little danger. Nevertheless, with so much merchandise, Felipe wasn't taking any chances.

* * *

Danielle was away for almost three weeks. The return trip took longer due to all of the merchandise. A couple of days after Danielle returned, the duchesse, Catherine, and her aunt, comtesse d'Auvergne, arrived at Hautefort. Since receiving Danielle's letter, along with a note from Queen Marie, Catherine had been bubbling over with excitement. Even the normally reserved duchesse was thrilled that, in addition to being asked to perform at the Spanish dance, Catherine had been invited to meet Spain's royal family. While Catherine's mother and aunt might have preferred to remain in Tours for another week or so, they both accepted Catherine's unrelenting eagerness to go to Hautefort. As soon as Danielle had gotten reacquainted with Renée and Catherine, and was introduced to comtesse d'Auvergne, Catherine insisted that she and Danielle go to the Spanish embassy, meet with Dolorita and Lieutenant Magelhaes, and learn the basics of the Fandango courtship dance. That evening, Catherine was so delirious about performing the Fandango courtship dance, it was about all she, her mother, and her aunt talked about.

* * *

Three days after Danielle and the caravan arrived in Hautefort, King Francis was notified by courier from Spain that the Spanish king and his entourage would arrive about one week following the Feast of Saint Davie (Thursday, March 1). King Francis then sent invitations to all the courtiers to attend the Spanish fashion show. Word had already leaked out that after the arrival of Spain's royal family there would be a Spanish dance. The fashion show would occur in six days in the castle ballroom. Felipe needed time to set up shop and to provide and adjust clothing for the models. Felipe was very pleased with the leased shop. It was larger than necessary and in a fashionable area. Jacqueline had paid more than necessary for the space, and the lease was for two months. Felipe hired carpenters to construct temporary dressing rooms and to build racks for clothing and display cabinets for merchandise. Marguerite and Jacqueline would work as sales ladies. Danielle would provide her seamstress, and Felipe hired another and arranged with other shops to provide seamstresses on an as needed basis.

Danielle, with approval and suggestions from Felipe, selected models. Danielle, Catherine, Marguerite, Sofia, a beautiful young wife of one of the Spanish junior officers, another French courtier, and a couple of Spanish officers would be the models. Most of the models declined to accept payment. The prestige and honor of being a model in the fashion show was adequate compensation. However, Danielle and Felipe did insist that they accept a 50 percent discount on whatever clothing they purchased for themselves from the shop and that they would be given their choice of any dress they modeled.

* * *

The fashion show was a huge success. Over 150 people showed up, and Felipe was brilliant at putting on a show. The gowns ranged from modest to almost indecent. The young wife of the Spanish officer modeled one gown that exposed so much skin that when she saw the expression on her husband face she blushed crimson. Catherine didn't bat an eye when modeling a similarly styled gown, but Renée was almost mortified. Felipe knew that very few of the more risqué gowns would sell. However, they did generate excitement for other sales.

When the show was over, Felipe realized the trip would be very profitable. He knew he should have taken Danielle's first offer of 25 percent. He also had a feel for the fabrics that would be the most popular with the courtiers. He sent a messenger to one of the suppliers to send another carriage full of certain fabrics, shoes, and additional jewelry. Felipe also ordered some fabric from a local supplier to make French attire. He realized that some customers also would purchase French garments.

Following the fashion show, King Francis sent invitations for the Spanish ball to be on the eve of the Feast of St. Paul of Cyprus (Friday, March 16). Also, the courtiers were informed that the Spanish Embassy was sponsoring both morning and evening Spanish dance lessons in the castle ballroom.

It was no wonder that Felipe was such a success in Navarra. He had the gift of selling what the customers both needed and wanted. The shop was so popular with the French courtiers that by the time of the ball the sales totaled 2,420 gold francs. After expenses, Danielle would net a profit of more than 500 gold francs. They would sell almost 200 Spanish evening gowns at an average price of eleven gold francs with additional sales of jewelry, men and children's clothing, shoes, and other items.

Most of the afternoons, Danielle, Catherine, and the other performers would practice for the performances at the Embassy. In addition to Danielle, Catherine, Sofia, and Lieutenant Magelhaes, the performances would include another Spanish officer and members from the French ballet.

As planned, for the final performance a Fandango courtship dance was added for Catherine and Lieutenant Magelhaes. It would be boy sees girl, girl snubs boy, girl chases boy, then runs away. Danielle and Sofia would perform a routine using castanets and graceful movement of the feet. Without the years of ballet lessons, Danielle would never have the dance skills of Catherine; however, she learned her routines and would perform very well at the ball. Members from the French ballet would perform a short Spanish ballet. Also, everyone would perform in the modified Sarabanda Spanish dance featuring Catherine.

Twenty courtiers would make the trip from Lorraine. Renée de Vaudémont immediately notified them upon receiving Danielle's letter. After Catherine described to friends and family all the happenings between the Prince and Danielle and her adventures with Danielle, this was one trip they did not want to miss.

**

* * *

Notes to Chapter 11**

1. To travel light—Catherine's letter: I did some research to determine how the nobles traveled during the middle ages. Much of the traveling was by horseback. Even kings often traveled by horseback. Unlike the more modern carriages, the carriages of the time were uncomfortable and breezy, and the roads were in such poor condition that travel by carriage was very slow—perhaps 50 miles per day by horseback versus 20 miles by carriage.

The journey by Joan of Arc starting in late February of 350 miles from Vaucouleurs to Chinon took Joan and her men about eleven days. However, they traveled mostly at night to avoid the Burundians and crossed six rivers. I don't know how you would cross rivers in the winter without getting hyperthermia. Evidently, Joan and her men were double tough. In any event, this confirms that in normal conditions, travel by horseback of fifty miles a day would be reasonable.


	12. The Spanish Ball

**Chapter 12—The Spanish Ball**

Three weeks after the fashion show and three weeks before the Spanish ball, Dolorita invited Felipe to watch the practice performance and to suggest appropriate dresses for the performers. Felipe was extremely impressed by Catherine and Lieutenant Magelhaes's Fandango courtship dance. An outstanding dancer, Lieutenant Magelhaes excelled at presenting Catherine such that she was the center of attention. Catherine, a natural performer with a knack for dramatic presentations, shone under the spotlight.

There would be a lot of high-ranking Spanish nobility attending the ball, including the staff of the Spanish Embassy and the Spanish Royal Family. Felipe knew that how the performers looked and dressed could further enhance his good standing with the nobles. So with the approval of Danielle, after the performances, Felipe let it be known that the only charge for the performers' costumes would be the cost of material and labor of the seamstresses. Without including the cost of overhead, this would be less than forty percent of the normal price.

Felipe had sketches for most of what was available. However, when he spoke to Catherine, he suggested that in addition to her full-length gown for the ball, she have two costumes for the performances; he wanted to design an original for the Fandango dance and in a week or so, he would have a couple of sketches to show her.

It was twelve days later when Felipe had Danielle bring Catherine to the shop to see the original gown he had designed. He already had Catherine's measurements since Catherine, with Renée's approval, had already selected and ordered her other gowns. The gown was only stitched together because the way it was made necessitated a perfect fit, which would require a couple more fittings and adjustments. The gown was very advanced for the time and Catherine thought it was the most stylish gown she had ever seen. The gown was almost shockingly risqué. It would be appropriate only because it was a performance and Catherine was a young and beautiful girl with a slender dancer's body. In fact, the dress would be considered sexy even in modern times. The gown was fiery red with black silk lace. The top was very tight. One of Catherine's arms and shoulders would be bare, the other covered with the black silk lace, and the black silk lace would practically expose the skin on her back and sides. The shorter than normal length full skirt would show all of her legs during rapid turns.

Catherine was practically ecstatic to have such a gown in which to perform. However, she told Felipe, Danielle, and Jacqueline not to tell her mother or aunt about the garment, telling them she wanted it to be a surprise. Catherine did show the gown to Dolorita and Lieutenant Magelhaes. Thereafter, Catherine and the Lieutenant practiced extra long and hard to perfect a few of the more difficult steps, which Dolorita would otherwise have excluded. With that gown they wanted the dance to be perfect.

* * *

The Spanish royal family and entourage arrived on the Feast day of St. Macarius of Jerusalem (Saturday, March 10). They settled in at the castle, and King Francis gave a banquet that evening in their honor. Danielle and Catherine met the Spanish Royal Family, and Princess Gabriella insisted that both Danielle and Catherine sit and visit her during the banquet. Danielle, especially, made a hit with Gabriella and all three girls agreed to meet Monday morning at the Spanish Embassy. Sunday, both Royal Families attended church presided over by a Cardinal. 

Monday morning at the agreed upon time the three girls met at the Embassy. Gabriella already was acquainted with the Ambassador, and Catherine introduced her to Lieutenant Magelhaes. Sofia, never one to be left out of the excitement, joined the group. Soon, Princess Gabriella, Danielle, Catherine, Sofia, Lieutenant Magelhaes and three other Spanish officers began a tour. First, Catherine wanted to show Gabriella her original gown, which was still at the dress shop. Naturally, the Spanish officers talked Catherine into modeling it. Catherine just loved their admiring restrained whistles as she gave a couple of pirouettes. While Catherine was changing back into her normal dress, Felipe offered to provide Princess Gabriella with a beautiful gown for the ball. However, she already had the gown she was planning to wear and, perhaps after seeing Catherine's gown, was a little concerned that it might be too risqué, so Felipe gave her a piece of jewelry instead.

The princess and Danielle had already agreed that lunch would be at the Manoir de Barbarac. From the Embassy, Danielle sent a messenger that eight would be arriving for lunch. Danielle made a point to introduce the princess to the servants, who were thrilled that the Princess of Spain would visit their mistress. After lunch, Princess Gabriella was given a tour of the Manoir de Barbarac and Danielle pointed out the recent improvements. Danielle told the princess her plans for some orphaned children. Catherine had not heard that idea before and filed it away as one more piece of exciting news about Danielle. For the rest of the afternoon, Princess Gabriella and the group were given a tour of the countryside, including a view of the river and the Franciscan monastery.

* * *

For almost two months, Danielle had not been able to look after the Manoir de Barbarac. However, with Maurice in charge, work at the manoir had progressed nicely. Some buildings and cabins were restored and work started on two of the six new cabins. 

Looking ahead, Danielle could see that with the arrival of spring, crops would need to be planted. Also, Danielle decided that the profits she was making from the dress shop would be adequate to pay most, if not all, of the cost of construction of the other four cabins. Therefore, she gave Maurice the go ahead to start. As the future would show, construction and furnishing the six new cabins would cost 480 gold francs, which was a little less than Danielle's share of the profits from the dress shop.

There still would remain repair work and the construction of new fences as well as, in time, the construction of the schoolhouse. Danielle realized that each farmer would need a couple of horses, a plow, and other minor farm equipment. She decided that the blacksmith would make the plows and that the horses could either be purchased or leased. Maurice was told to meet with the farmers and purchase the seed they would need for planting.

Danielle already owed the bankers almost 980 gold francs. There was a chance she needed to borrow another 200 to 400 gold francs. However, with the manoir restored, the crops planted and soon to be purchased, and calves in the pasture, the manoir would start making a profit. The manoir would become even more profitable when the vineyards were productive. In two or three years the manoir would have a profit of five hundred to a thousand gold francs per year, so she figured that paying off the loan would not be a problem.

* * *

After returning, Princess Gabriella invited Danielle and Catherine to again meet with her parents. Since her parents didn't have anything special planned for that evening, Gabriella asked if it would be okay if they stayed for supper. The King and Queen agreed so the five had supper and talked. 

Gabriella told her parents about the gown Catherine was going to wear for the Fandango courtship dance. She said, "Felipe designed it just for Catherine and it is absolutely stunning. It is definitely Spanish, but I have never seen anything like it. Catherine modeled it for us and I could tell that Lieutenant Magelhaes, her partner in the dance, and three other Spanish officers thought Catherine looked terrific in it."

"That is what I like about Spanish officers," Catherine replied. "They are always so complimentary."

King Charles V was very impressed at how well Danielle spoke Spanish. During the evening, he warmed up toward Danielle. Earlier, he had felt slighted by the oftentimes gruff nature of King Francis. He asked Danielle about her trip to Navarra, Spain.

"I just loved it, Your Majesty," Danielle replied. "I stayed with the family of Arcadia, the wife of Major Nino. They were so gracious and made me feel right at home. I also was able to get out and meet some of your people. They were so warm, friendly, and caring. The Spanish are perhaps without equal in expressing generosity and hospitality to strangers."

King Charles V and his wife appreciated Danielle's responses, which went a long way in soothing hurt feelings and lingering animosities between the two kings.

* * *

The two Kings decided to have the signing ceremony at 1:00 PM on the same day as the Spanish ball. That evening, when the fanfare announced the arrival of the Royal Families, more than 250 people were in attendance, making the ball a huge success. Due to the presence of the Spanish royal family, the gaiety associated with the Spanish music and the high spirits of ladies in their colorful gowns, the courtiers were unusually enthusiastic. Even before the arrival of the royal families, who by protocol always arrived late, the ball was unusually animated and, unlike many balls, no one was bored to tears. The novelty of the Spanish music and all the courtiers wishing to put their Spanish dance lessons to good use would keep the dance floor crowded and everyone excited. 

Soon after the royal families were seated at their respective daises, it was announced that the performances would begin. First, members of the French ballet performed a delightful abbreviated Spanish ballet. Next was the modified Sarabanda with Catherine, Danielle, Sofia, and a couple of members of the French ballet. Danielle and Sofia, with support from a couple of members of the French ballet, performed a brief routine using castanets and graceful movement of the feet. Then Catherine took center stage. Although the members of the French ballet were technically more skilled, Catherine had that special star quality that made her stand out. Like at the Spanish Embassy, with twirls, high steps, flirtations and massive hip movements, Catherine was sensual, wild and exotic. She dazzled the crowd and received the loudest applause.

During a brief intermission, Catherine changed into her gown for the final Fandango courtship dance. When Catherine, wearing her shockingly risqué gown, and Lieutenant Magelhaes took their positions for the start of the music, it became very quiet. Seeing Catherine in her gown, the normally unflappable Renée de Vaudémont was momentarily rendered speechless. Still, when the music and dance started, the courtiers, following the lead of the Spanish king, gave the performers repeated applause, especially when Catherine's full skirt rose above her legs with a combination of rapid turns and almost violent hip movements. Lieutenant Magelhaes did his part such that the crowd's attention was primarily on Catherine.

Catherine knew she was the center of attention and loved every second of it. She had a flair in adding something special, something that could not be taught—her eyes, her expressions, her remarkable energy, and such brazen flirtatiousness—**she sizzled**. Yet, throughout the dance, Catherine maintained that sexy untamed innocence that often marks the difference between an excellent performer and a star.

At the end of the dance, the applause was tremendous. Catherine and Lieutenant Magelhaes almost brought the house down. No additional performance was planned, so as she was leaving, Catherine just pirouetted and gave a couple of flirty hip movements to the numerous calls for _encore_, generating even more applause.

* * *

"Renée, that gown Catherine is wearing is exceptionally eye-catching. I don't recall seeing anything like it," comtesse d'Auvergne said. "I would trade half my estate to have the figure to wear a gown like that. Where did you and Catherine get it?" 

"I didn't even know about it until just now, so you can imagine how surprised I was. I suspect that Danielle may somehow be involved. Between Danielle and Catherine, there is never a dull moment."

"I always knew Catherine could dance, but tonight she was exceptional. And she was gorgeous in that exquisite gown. You must be very proud of her," one of Renée's cousins observed.

"Thank you, that is very thoughtful of you," Renée replied. She could not help being proud of Catherine; still, she thought she might need to have a talk with Catherine about selecting such revealing gowns without first consulting her.

* * *

The performances were the highlight of the ball and helped erased any lasting tension between the two kings. King Charles V said the French performers had looked like they had been born and raised in Spain and, of course, the performers were asked to appear before the royal families. Before meeting with the royal families, Catherine changed into her regular evening gown. 

When Catherine appeared before her, the Spanish Queen said, "Catherine, you are an outstanding dancer. I have never seen the Fandango performed better. I would be delighted to offer you an invitation to honor the Spanish people by giving a performance in our castle."

"It would be a great honor, Your Majesty. After Danielle returned from Navarra, she and I talked about traveling to Spain and how much we would enjoy seeing the sights and getting to know the Spanish people."

As soon as all the performers had met the royal families, Prince Henry asked Catherine to dance. As the music began and Henry led Catherine onto the dance floor, Henry said, "Catherine, I am almost disappointed that you changed from the fantastic gown you were wearing. It really showed what an exceptionally beautiful lady you are."

"No doubt it revealed much, Your Highness. However, Felipe designed it just for the dance and, while I think it was perfect for the dance, I am not certain it would be an appropriate evening gown."

"This is the sixteenth century and I think it completely proper for lovely ladies to wear such pretty gowns. And the name is Henry, if you don't mind."

"Thank you, Henry. Now, don't get me wrong, for I would love to wear the gown. However, I fear I may already be in enough trouble with my mother. I had better not push it."

"What could you possibly have done to get in trouble?" Henry asked.

"Mother and I had already selected a couple of gowns before Felipe volunteered to design another. I didn't tell mother as I wasn't sure she would approve."

"Well, I certainly approve. It is a beautiful gown for a gorgeous lady," and then whispering in her ear Henry added, "and it was so sexy."

"Thank you Henry," Catherine smiled. "A lady always can appreciate a compliment."

"Catherine, let me show you the royal stables and the magnificent Spanish stallion King Charles has given us."

"Henry, I would be delighted to see him. My aunt, comtesse d'Auvergne, has a great love of horses and I am certain she would also love to see the stallion. Just make arrangements with her for a time that the two of us can meet you at the stables."

A chaperone was not what Henry had in mind. Catherine, on the other hand, was a very pretty and popular teenage girl with very high self esteem and, while she loved attention, she was not ready for any lasting involvement, let alone short interludes, not even from a prince. When the dance was over, Henry did not object to Catherine dancing with one of her many admirers. Almost every man wanted to dance with Catherine so, for the rest of the evening, she danced almost every dance.

* * *

While talking with some of the Spanish nobility, Danielle was introduced to Duchess Violante Fernández. As described, she was a beautiful and high spirited, redheaded lady. 

Violante, who knew about the Ambassador's letter, said to Danielle, "So you are the reason the Ambassador suggested that Prince Henry marry me instead of Princess Gabriella."

"I don't understand," Danielle replied.

"Four or five months ago, I believe, after you broke your engagement to Prince Henry at a Masque Ball, the Ambassador suggested to King Francis that the Prince should marry me, rather than Princess Gabriella."

"I didn't know that. What happened?" Danielle asked.

"It was decided that the treaty didn't require a marriage contract. But, I was wondering, what is Prince Henry like?"

"Well of course, he is handsome and he can be very charming. He is also arrogant and like most men he can be pigheaded." Violante laughed. "Would you like to meet him?" Danielle asked.

"Oh, I couldn't," Violante replied although not convincingly.

"Nonsense, come with me," Danielle replied as she grabbed Violante's hand and practically dragged her to where Prince Henry was standing.

As they approached Prince Henry, Violante and she gave slight curtsies as Danielle said, "Good evening, Your Highness. Here is someone I want you to meet."

"Danielle, it is nice to see you again. And who is this lovely lady with you?"

"Your Highness, I don't believe you have met Duchess Violante Fernández. Violante only knows a little French, but she does speak Latin. Also, she is an excellent dancer."

Speaking in Latin, Henry says, "I have heard a lot about you. Would you care to dance?"

"Merci, Henry de Prince. Je voudrais danser." (Thank you, Prince Henry, I would like to.)

Speaking in Spanish, Danielle said with a wink, "Don't be taken in by his charm, and if the Prince gets out of line, swat him."

Violante just laughed and nodded.

"What did Danielle just say?" Henry asked.

"She was just telling me how charming you are."

With a combination of both French and Latin, Henry and Violante were able to communicate. However, although Violante was very pretty, the chemistry between them just wasn't there, so after the dance Henry returned her to her group.

Danielle had kept an eye on Henry and, when he returned Violante, Danielle was laughing and let Henry hear her say _Antonio_ as she lightly swatted the handsome young Spanish noble on the arm.

Danielle's actions had the desired effect as an envious Henry tapped Danielle on the shoulder and asked, "May I have this dance?"

"I would be honored, Your Highness," Danielle replied. Then, speaking to Antonio in Spanish, she said, "Antonio you still owe me a dance."

Although, he could not understand what Danielle said, Henry did not fail to notice that Danielle called him by name and that the young noble nodded and smiled in reply. "Who was that?" Henry asked.

"Oh! That's Antonio, the Duke of Berwick. He was just telling me about his castle in Spain," Danielle replied.

In Henry's mind, Danielle was being far too familiar with the Spanish noble. Changing the subject, Henry asked, "Are you enjoying the ball?"

"I just love it, Your Highness. The gowns are so colorful, the Spanish music is delightful, and the Spanish dances are really fun. Also, it was such an honor to be one of the performers. This is a night I will remember as long as I live."

"I understand you spent some time with Princess Gabriella. What was she like?" Henry was naturally curious to know more about the lady he was almost forced to marry.

"Catherine and I spent most of the day with her. We had lunch at the Manoir de Barbarac and dinner with Gabriella and her parents. Gabriella is reserved as opposed to pretentious like many high ranking nobles. I found her to be warm and passionate about life and the people she cared about. Certainly, she was a lot of fun to be around. Even Marguerite seemed to like her."

"How is Marguerite?" Henry asked.

"What can I say? I believe Marguerite will always be a little self-centered. At least as long as she has her good looks. However, now that she is not under the influence of Rodmilla, she is learning to be a lot nicer, and her tongue is not so sharp. In the past, her remarks could be very unkind. While I don't believe she will ever be as kind and warm- hearted as Jacqueline, I do believe she is basically a good person."

Henry observed Marguerite dancing very close with a Spanish Captain and said, "I see that Marguerite seems to be hitting it off with that Spanish Officer. Could that be a budding romance?"

"It might be. I too have observed that they seemed to have paired off," Danielle replied. "For that matter, it seems that Jacqueline and Captain Laurent have gotten reacquainted. Have you noticed that they seem inseparable?"

"I do remember that a couple of times in the past his eyes would light up when their paths crossed. Has Jacqueline said anything about Laurent to you?"

"Only every chance she gets," Danielle replied as the dance ended.

Henry kept Danielle on the dance floor for the next dance. However, the dance was very animated, so they couldn't talk much. When the dance was over, Danielle politely excused herself, telling Henry that she had promised to dance with Antonio.

Immediately, Danielle reminded Antonio that he owed her a dance and, noticing that Henry kept glancing her way, she allowed Antonio to hold her very close. Danielle correctly surmised that, like most men, Henry wanted what he couldn't have; especially, if another man could.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast with the King and queen, Prince Henry complained about how Danielle was interested in some Spanish Duke. 

"Henry, Danielle's in love with you." Queen Marie replied.

"She has a funny way of showing it. She hardly showed me any attention at the ball."

"Henry, you just don't understand women." Queen Marie replied.

"Well, neither do I," King Francis said, "neither do I."

"Henry, you hurt Danielle very much at masque." Queen Marie said.

"Well what about me? Didn't you see how she embarrassed me?"

"Henry, Danielle may have hurt your pride, but you broke her heart. There is simply no comparison. Son, when Danielle came to the masque she had decided to believe in you and trust you with the truth. But you didn't listen. Then in that awful scene with Rodmilla de Ghent, you almost ripped her heart in two when you allowed her to be humiliated without giving her a chance to explain the situation at hand.

"Danielle wants to believe she can trust you. I am sure she would love to give you another chance to prove that she can trust you. But she is afraid that if she gives you her heart you may hurt her again, and that would devastate her. Henry, if you want to win Danielle, you must first win her trust. You have to make her believe that she can put her trust in you again."

After thinking about it for a day or two, Prince Henry remembered Signore Leonardo da Vinci's suggestion about the glass slipper. The slipper would give him an excuse to see Danielle, so early one morning Henry rode to the Manoir de Barbarac. Danielle was in a servant's gown and had just finished feeding the animals.

Prince Henry saw Danielle. "Hello."

Danielle turns around, asking "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Me! Why would you want to see me?"

"I was hoping that you would be so kind to help me find the owner of this rather remarkable shoe."

"Where did you find that?" Danielle gasped.

Henry stared at her with deep, intense eyes and says, "She is my match in every way. Please tell me I haven't lost her."

Danielle sat down on the stump of a sawed off tree. "It belonged to a mademoiselle, Your Highness, who only pretended to be a comtesse to save a man's life."

"Yes, I know … and the name's Henry, if you don't mind," he said gently.

Her heart felt as if someone were squeezing it as he dropped to his knee. "I kneel before you not as a Prince but as a man in love. But I would feel like a King if you, Danielle de Barbarac, would be my wife."

As if it were a dream, Danielle watched as he slipped the shoe onto her foot. Of course it fit perfectly. Danielle burst into tears and, standing up, threw her arms around Henry's neck.

"Yes, yes, yes, she murmured happily into Henry's ear, kissing his hair, his neck, and then his tender lips. "Oh yes."

**

* * *

Epilogue **

Finally, Prince Henry acquired his match. He realized that Danielle was more than beautiful; she was blessed with that rare combination of compassion and superior intelligence that would make her a great Queen.

After the engagement was announced, Catherine was beside herself with excitement. Renée reminisced about when she first met Danielle and was pleased to think she had a part in turning that scruffy girl into a princess. Queen Marie was happy that Henry had found someone to love who would inspire him to become a great King. The commoners were overjoyed that one of their own would be their future Queen.

The King of Spain and the Embassy staff were delighted to have a friend and someone who understood and appreciated the Spanish culture as a princess and future Queen of France. Jacqueline and the servants at the Manoir de Barbarac were ecstatic. However, when Danielle put on a servant's dress to do some work, they would not allow it. They told Danielle that they would not permit their future Queen to dress as a servant and to do common labor. They would, if necessary, lock her in her room. Maurice told Danielle that she was welcome to visit for as long and as often as she wished but, thank you very much, the manoir would do quite well without her labor.

On the eve of the wedding, Queen Marie decided to have a heart-to-heart chat with Danielle. The Queen told Danielle that when they were alone there would be no need to refer to her as Your Majesty. Continuing, the Queen said, "I have always wanted a daughter and would like it very much if you would call me mother."

When the Queen indicated that she would be receptive to an embrace, Danielle, with tears forming in her eyes, hugged the Queen like she never wanted to let go. "Thank you …thank you, mother."

The Queen, seeing a tear run down Danielle's cheek, asked, "Child, is anything the matter?"

"No, it's wonderful. You are wonderful." And with tears streaming down her face from years of pent-up emotions, Danielle explained, "All my life I have wanted a mother to take care of me and love me like my father did. He even loved me when I was bad. For ten years I did everything Rodmilla asked to get her to love me, but, even after that, when I asked her if she ever loved me at all, she replied, 'How can anyone love a pebble in their shoe.' So mother, and I love calling you that, you have just given me the greatest gift I could ever hope for."

Queen Marie was truly touched. Feeling very much like a mother, the Queen kissed Danielle on the forehead, gently wiping her tears with her handkerchief, and said to her tenderly, "My goodness, child, you will have to stop this before you have me in sniffles. Now go wash your face; we don't want you looking a fright in front of Francis and Henry. And don't you cry anymore, you are my daughter now, I am so proud of you, and I love you very much."

**The End**

* * *

**Acknowledgement**

I wish to express my appreciation to Christine Zhang, a college student, for volunteering to take time from her busy schedule to be my proofreader. Her corrections of grammar, style, spelling, and numerous other suggestions have been very beneficial in improving the story.


End file.
